


Gossamer and Spidersilk

by Chephren, Superkalifragi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Innocence, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 82,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chephren/pseuds/Chephren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superkalifragi/pseuds/Superkalifragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prince of the fairy kingdom yearns to see the forbidden and dangerous would outside...  Will fortune smile upon him, or will he find himself folly's plaything?</p><p>Warning: This fic is extremely AU.  We have taken our favorite bishis and thrown them into the situation to see what will happen but had great fun doing so and we hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cowritten with Schwaerze (LJ, AFFnet)/BMIK (FFnet). 
> 
> This is a backdated repost of this fic. I felt a bit strange during the first go-around with this, overall, and I wanted to try again, perhaps not in the ffvii fandom but in another medium. However, we had many wonderful reviews and comments on the story and over the last couple of years when it was down, I've had some lovely readers ask me what happened to it. <3<3<3
> 
> This morning, I decided to repost, as a memento of the fun times Schwaerze and I had together for this, Golden Lotus and all the other fic we did together, as well as to let the creative energy continue flowing. I really love this story and for now, unless I think of something else awesome to do, I want it to be available to be enjoyed. AO3 is the perfect place for it too.
> 
> I may make edits if I see anything that needs correcting but I may just repost 'as is,' we'll see. Enjoy, loves, and thank you to everyone for all your love and support for the first go-around!! It really encouraged me, more than you know! <3
> 
>  
> 
> _Original A/N: Okies, this is a nod to a new pairing we discovered when we did our Yazoo-does-everybody stint during our beloved Golden Lotus: the beauty of the Tsengzoo! We really wanted to give Tseng more good Yazoo love and that is how this pairing came about. It is hard to explain how the plotbunny came about except that fairy tales are beautiful! *lovestruck eyes*_

BMIK: Sephiroth, Genesis

Chephren: Yazoo

Chapter One

* * *

 

The sun peeked over the horizon of a quiet, prosperous kingdom. The first rays glinted off the gilt décor of a splendid palace in which the king of the realm resided. But our story begins behind the palace, within a dense forest, deep within, where the trees are at their darkest. Where no human ventured, there lay a thicket of gnarly, twisted trees with wickedly claw-like branches. Within that, a wide circle of thirteen moss-laden hawthorns, beautifully alive here where all living things seemed to die. A soft white glow and an ethereal hum that would only be perceived by the keenest eyes and ears, those that were trained to sense magical presences, protected the spectral glade.

Inside the enchanted barrier lay an exquisite garden unlike anything man-made or that any human could ever conceive of. Thick patches of flowers grew alongside toadstool rings and other colorful fungi, all so gloriously painted with the Goddess' blessings and love. What no living soul, other than the animals who were brave enough to wander through the dark woods, would learn was that this magical clearing was much more than it seemed. Here rested another prosperous kingdom, the fairy realm of Faefeather. Each flower, knothole, tunnel and dewdrop served a very specific purpose, each was a construction of the enchanted kingdom, a tiny version of its human equivalent, right down to the little fungi patterns that wound around each hawthorn tree, tiny little staircases to each fairy's home.

In the center of the little kingdom was a luminescent patch of orchids, white and periwinkle, which was, in fact, the capital of the realm, a great estate, for each little citizen of Faefeather was no bigger, than a teardrop. Within the castle ran numerous shimmery white halls and corridors, where walked many of the capital's inhabitants. One in particular, a slender fairy with swallowtail glassy wings, long silver hair and a beautifully effeminate face headed toward massive chrysalis double doors. As he neared them, they magically opened and the fairy stepped through into the morning air. Having a look over a great petal balcony, he gazed down over the fair kingdom and all its wonders. Today was airy and pleasantly warm. He sighed contentedly and continued on his way to where he had been summoned.

At the very center of the palace, a great reception hall waited with four thrones, all made of identical onyx, each one reflecting the character of its owner. One was very robust, one very simple, but elegantly beautiful, one very grand and outshined the rest, and the last rather modern and streamlined. The silver fairy, known as Yazoo, took his place, seated on the elegant throne as doors began to open at different corners of the room and the morning assembly gathered. Three other silver haired fairies arrived, the only beings of the kingdom with this distinguishing trait, which set them apart as the royal family and the only magic wielders in the kingdom of Faefeather. First, a rather strong looking fairy called Loz, with short, windswept hair sat beside him upon the robust throne... another, smaller and wiry, with a shoulder-length tresses with bangs that hung adorably in his face, Kadaj, sat on the other end in the modern... and finally, Sephiroth, the king of the fairies, the most regal and masterful of all, took his seat on the grand throne in the center.

After the fairy king had sat down, calmly folding his huge, almost feather like black wings, he made a gesture with his hand and the rest of the ministers that had gathered sat down.

"You may begin the conference," Sephiroth said solemnly, his deep voice resonating through the light flooded hall. And surely, one after another, his ministers stepped forward and gave their reports and suggestions. As expected, it was as always: a peaceful, calm day. Everyone was happily going about their business and Sephiroth could not have been a more pleased king, had it not been for Loz´ very audible yawning. Sephiroth shot him a morose, reprimanding look and then finished listening to the last report.

"Very well then. Go about your business as usual."

In about an hour he would listen to his people´s problems and complaints, but before that he still had one thing to do...

"Yazoo, may I talk to you for a moment?" he asked, lifting a brow as he noticed the other two quickly escaping. It didn´t seem like they had much interest in fairy politics... Kadaj was always causing mischief with his friends and Loz was busy chasing after fairy skirts.

Sighing, Sephiroth leaned back, waiting till everyone was gone.

"Yes, Brother," Yazoo dutifully rose and walked over to his brother, whom he adored, and the fair and just ruler of their beloved Faefeather. "Something troubling you?"

There were none more beautiful than he and his brothers in all the kingdom, and Sephiroth's more masculine beauty was no exception. Tall and strong, his eldest brother the King, had a serene, angelic face framed by luminous moonlight locks that had grown all the way to the backs of muscular calves. Their fairy finery was all spun from the most exquisite spidersilk and dew from the flowers of their particular homes. As these white and purple orchids that made up the palace were the most unique flower to this grove, the dew here was the very best. Sephiroth's robes were also lined with gossamer swan feathers that made up his royal mantle, truly a sight to behold.

"Yazoo," Sephiroth started strictly, suspiciously narrowing his eyes at his pretty brother. His real problem child in so many ways... Yazoo was also not very interested in fairy politics, but unlike Loz and Kadaj, he didn´t seem to be interested in anything here at all. He was so much of a dreamer, rarely paying attention to the here and now, his huge, dreamy eyes always staring off into an unknown distance...

"There´s something troubling me indeed," the king said, his brow still sourly lifted.

"Oh?" the young silver fairy lilted, placing his hand on his brother's fist, which rested firmly on the arm of the polished stone.

"Yes," Sephiroth frowned. "You are troubling me, Yazoo," he finally revealed with a pointed look at his little brother, giving him time to explain himself beforehand.

Yazoo blinked. Wow... alright... "Um..." he gave it some thought, "well, I did have an extra piece of cake for breakfast. I'm sorry... Was that it?"

"Nooo," Sephiroth said lowly, propping his tilted head on his hand. "Try again." This probably could take some time. Yazoo seemed so clueless and air headed again today...

"Ummm..." Really nothing could bother Yazoo this morning, he felt so alive, so elated, and at peace, "... I borrowed your woolly slippers?"

"You did?" Sephiroth blinked. Those were his favori- Shaking his head, the king groaned and finally growled, "No! Someone has seen you near the border again! How many times do I have to tell you that you have to stay away from there? It´s dangerous!"

Yazoo looked at his brother in all seriousness, "Why, brother? What is out there?"

He hadn't found anything, and anything was evidently too scared to come find them here... If it did, it would most likely not see the kingdom as anything but a grove of flowers, if it saw anything at all.

"So you don´t even deny it?" Sephiroth asked, incredulous, before he shook his head again, long silver swaying in misery. Then he took Yazoo´s hand, clutching it so hard that it almost hurt. His gaze became intense when he leaned forward and said lowly, "There are evil creatures out there, Yazoo. They are gigantic and powerful. What do you think why we have these borders?"

He made a pause, his eyes narrowing again, as he said "You weren´t out there... were you?"

Yazoo shook his head, "No, Brother, I only went to see what the other side was like. I did not leave our barrier..." Actually, he had ventured out a ways, but not on that last visit to the border, and to volunteer this information would be practically begging for Sephiroth's punishment. Wow... danger, a thrilling excursion from his refined, quiet life!

"The other side," Sephiroth replied through gritted teeth, "is a valley of death, Yazoo!"

"I understand, Brother," Yazoo replied but he felt the excitement swell deep within him. Next time, he would just work harder not to be seen! "Is there anything else, my dear?"

Sephiroth let go of Yazoo´s hand to cup his face, sighing, "Do you really understand now? We had this discussion far too many times already. You don´t want your brothers and I to mourn you, do you? "

Yazoo leaned into his brother's touch, enjoying the contact. Sephiroth was not really one for hugs and outward affection, but this more than adequately showed his concern.

"No, I promise, Brother, you will not mourn my death now, or anytime soon!"

The magic of Faefeather not only erected the impregnable, cloaking barrier, but it also allowed its citizens to live vastly extended lives, as it prolonged the aging process by hundreds of years. The eldest living fairy, Angeal, was known to be just over two thousand years old, and he looked just as strapping and youthful as he had in his prime. The only clue was the maturity of his white feathery wings, how long and elaborate they'd become. No one had seen Angeal for at least 200 years, and it was unknown whether he still lived.

Aside from extremely old age, death could come and claim any one of them from outside influences, only possibly a couple of which Yazoo had seen out in the forest. Strange, furry four legged beings that hadn't so far sensed his presence, at least not yet, but they seemed rooted to the ground and the Fae could fly, so Yazoo didn't see why such a fuss need be made at all.

Sephiroth nodded, hoping that this time he had gotten through to his troublesome sibling. "Very well then. You may leave if you are so inclined. But don´t forget that we have a dinner together tonight," he reminded, his expression slightly strict, but pleased again. "And I do not want to hear news of you anywhere near the border again, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Brother, of course!" Yazoo lied. He was rather mischievous at heart, but it was all in fun. "So I will see you at dinner tonight then?" He would also make damn sure that he wouldn't be caught from now on.

"Certainly," the other sighed, letting go of Yazoo´s hand and leaning back, still looking a bit sceptical. Then however he just waved his hand, graciously allowing, "Off you go," and watched the slender figure floating towards the exit, his wings fluttering in suspicious excitement. Groaning, Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose but then stood to get ready for his duties.

Yazoo did not fly immediately to the borders of Faefeather, for that would be too obvious, and Sephiroth would surely be expecting that, though he did plan to go while his brother would be receiving the townsfolk and would be suitably distracted. He instead ventured down into the village, once he had donned some aristocratic clothing, a silkworm-spun white chemise, blackberry dyed leggings, black boots sewn from shed snakeskin and an iridescent spidersilk vest that shone silver like his long, silky hair and his delicate wings.

After he had flown from the palace, he sank down past the dewy cobweb skyways, a transportation system for longer distances to get citizens from one side of the kingdom to the other in less time. Landing on a public street, which was just lined up pebbles one end to the other, Yazoo walked over to one of his known favorite haunts in town, the Library. Full of ancient bark scrolls and tomes, they dated back since forever, handed down from generation to generation since the beginning of time. As he entered, he heard some shuffling over on one side of the immense collection. The figure of the Scrollmaster popped into view. It never ceased to amaze the Prince how fashionable this creature was for this sort of job, but reading was the most coveted passion of this particular fairy, and Yazoo also knew that there was no better choice for this occupation.

"Good day, Scrollmaster," he said politely. "Anything new and interesting?" the Prince asked with wondrous eyes.

Genesis looked over the rim of his water-drop glasses, before he took them off and stood from his desk.

"Look who we have here... If it isn´t his Highness," he greeted, with a light mocking glance. Then he looked back to the bark he was just studying. "Well, I found something interesting in the archives indeed. A collection of poems, actually." His eyes got a happy gleam when he mentioned his finding, but then he turned back at the Prince, asking "And how can I help you today?"*

"Really?" Yazoo wasn't that much into poetry, but he thought the fiery Scrollmaster might wish to share a bit. He and the Prince had come to know each other over time, Yazoo having come in here quite frequently. "I need access to the Deep Magic section please... may I have the amulet?"

"I must say your interest in literature is very one-sided," Genesis chimed, but he got the amulet from around his neck nonetheless, holding it towards the Prince. He wouldn´t know what to read about magic, the only magic Genesis could wield was the little bit that the king had bestowed on him to help him with his library duties.

"You should read some classics every once in a while, I just re-organized the whole section and it surely wouldn´t hurt you to get some knowledge on our history as well, given your position." Oh yes, he had taken the one or other complaint from the king too much to heart, but then again, books were Genesis´ life and he could totally sympathize with Sephiroth´s misery about the lack of interest of his siblings...

Yazoo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He only maintained his politeness, as certainly Genesis was feeling a bit of pressure from Sephiroth on this, and for that, Yazoo did feel a bit sorry. The Scrollmaster was neither their teacher nor their babysitter, and maybe it wouldn't hurt to take an interest in such subjects after all. Another day perhaps. Today was for adventuring! Yazoo's favorite activity. Why read about all of it if it was out there for one to discover firsthand?

"Thank you," he took it gratefully, and climbed the crystalline staircase to cross to the back of the Library, where there was a hidden door, masked by illusion to simply look like another bookshelf, one that featured those of adult fairy themes. Yazoo had taken interest in those long ago, but as they were only illusion, that is how he realized the feel of the bubbling of the wall where the stone dilated and collapsed when the door was opened.

As he approached, the amulet, a brilliant azure, the color of Genesis' lovely eyes, began to glow brightly. The mirage of the naughty books disappeared, and the wall opened, revealing a brightly illuminated chamber behind it, and the Prince stepped in.

TBC

* * *

_Review please?  Let us know what you think! XD There is certainly more... do you like our boys in this setting?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves, I had the old chapter comment replies from Schwaerze and I from ffnet still attached to this chap file! <3 It was lovely to see them again! XD I also had a piccy that I had posted on DeviantArt but shortly after, a lovely artist called House of Kadamon inspired me to take the photomanips down and just try to make my own artwork better. Even tho I didn't see it, she looked at my gallery and saw some potential, bless her! So! That's a sign if anything is to make something to replace it with something new for this ficcy, isn't it? XD
> 
> Love you all and take care for now! <3

BMIK: Tseng, Genesis, Sephiroth

Chephren: Yazoo, Throck and Fen

_Hope you enjoy! XD_

* * *

Chapter 2

As Yazoo entered the chamber, he walked straight past the walls of shelves. He had read many of these already, and the reading level he'd reached was beyond his abilities really, but hopefully it would not always be so. Crossing the section, Yazoo held the amulet in front of him and again it started to glow... He had found a secret door here by accident once, and had yet to see where it led. From what he could tell, it went down to the Underground, a labyrinth of tunnels and recesses beneath Faefeather. Every so often though, as he investigated it now, there would be an upward exit. In this tunnel, maybe a few giant caterpillar strides down, he could see light at the end. It seemed simple enough, but he could not get lost or he may never find his way out.

Picking up a splintered shard of broken rock, Yazoo marked the position of the door he had entered through on the earthen wall beside it, and every so often, an arrow pointing the way back, as he flew to the end, tentatively. In front of him, the youth heard a sloshing, wet sound and grew a bit uneasy. Flying closer, he saw a large earthworm, which was about five times his length. These things creeped the Prince out a bit because they were so large, but it seemed as though they couldn't see. If it could sense him, the creature certainly didn't seem interested, just kept on its way, to Yazoo's great relief.

The light at the end of the tunnel became larger and brighter and he continued to mark his way. It seemed a beautiful day out so he did not expect rain, and hopefully the signs he made would last for a while. As he reached the end, and flew out into day, Yazoo stretched and sighed languidly. He would have to pluck a bit of luminescent moss if he came back when it got darker, so that he could find his way back through the tunnel. He would have to come back by dusk too, before night fell since Genesis would want to close up the shop and retire for the evening.

Yazoo found himself on the edge of Faefeather and darted quickly toward the border, remaining low so the sentries would be less likely to spot him.

Tseng didn´t know how long he had wandered the forest now. All he knew was that it had gotten so dark that he couldn´t see three feet ahead of him, that his legs hurt and that he was so hungry, he could eat a whole bear! Not that he wanted to meet one, mind you! It was creepy and dangerous enough here as it was! He couldn´t even see the stars over him, or the sky, because the canopy was so thick. Thick branches and roots were hindering his way, and his clothes were hanging in rags down his muscular, lean but dirty body. Sighing, and too tired to walk anymore, Tseng sat down under a large three, leaning his head against the mossy branch, eyes half lidded. He was so thirsty...

Just why had he gone off the known paths on his stroll? Now he most certainly would pay for his curiosity with death...

Two fae sentries patrolled the branches far above Yazoo, about midway up the trees. If he could only make it to the canopy above them... It was really an issue of timing. Yazoo skittered from knothole to knothole, hiding under leaf and branch until he made it to a spot hidden just below a male guardian.

This sentry, Throckmorton, had been at his post for as long as Yazoo could remember, and fortunately, although good at his job, Yazoo knew that Throckmorton had a weakness for pretty things. A good thing to know in the event that Yazoo was seen here again. Perhaps he could bribe the stodgy guard somehow to keep him from telling the King.

The other guard, a female, Fenchurch, was immovable. She may have been the one that had reported on Yazoo the last time. Not only one of the most beautiful females in Faefeather,with multi-hued hair the colors of Autumn leaves, she had a great eye, was shrewd and a bit cunning. Yazoo knew better than to underestimate her. Today though, she zipped over to Throckmorton, calling him away, both very agitated about something near their borders.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Yazoo followed them in an act of adventure - or stupidity- he supposed, depending on how all this turned out. He couldn't very well just ignore the big event, whatever it was, could he? What if it was one of these monsters Sephiroth had told him about? Or another four-legged being? Either way, it was something that did not belong here...

Yazoo followed them at a distance, ducking behind the trees and under branches on his way, dousing his natural glow, which allowed all fairies to be spotted at great distances. This was one small thing he could do with his magic that the common citizens of Faefeather could not. As long as they remained within the magical barrier though, they would go unseen by outsiders.

As the two sentries halted and spoke in hushed tones to each other, Yazoo hid beneath an opposite branch on the same tree so that he was behind them and out of their line of sight. As he ducked there, he had seen the direction in which Fenchurch had pointed, her hand over her mouth. Yazoo looked in that direction as well once he was settled and he saw... one of them. A monster? Sure didn't look like one...

Tseng closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm down before panic could overwhelm him. So he was lost, in the woods, at night possibly. It probably would only get worse if he stumbled through the forest without direction any further. All he could do for now was to stay here and hope that he wouldn´t get eaten by wild animals. Tomorrow, when it was lighter, he would try to find his way back.

Remembering the animals... Maybe he should try to get up into the trees? Groaning, he stood back up on his raw feet and tried to climb up the thick trunk, but it was so wet and slippery that he fell right back down, and very painfully so. Kneeling there in the dirt, head hanging down, long hair falling into his muddy face, Tseng remained, too exhausted to try again.

Hn, the creature seemed to be trying to ascend into the tree tops, and Yazoo couldn't help but notice the sheer lack of wings. Poor creature. Yazoo was moved to take pity on it. Funny, but he rather liked the look of this so-called 'monster.' It was very interesting, covered in dirt. A bit frightening to be sure, but it seemed exhausted and Yazoo would help it if he could. Closing his eyes, the fairy prince called up images in his mind, just as he had read in the magical tomes, and all at once, the space around the monster wavered. Opening his eyes, he hoped and prayed to the Earth Mother that it had worked.

"What do you reckon King Sephiroth's gonna do abou- … Wait, where'd it go?" Throckmorton's voice drawled out, and Yazoo relaxed. It had worked, alright... a very basic invisibility cloaking spell.

After a moment of near panic, Fenchurch whispered, "Okay, listen, neither of us breathes a word of this to the King. Understand? You know how he hates false alarms... no telling what he'd do."

Throckmorton bit his lip, "Agreed, Fen, I promise upon pain of death, I won't utter one word, not one syllable..." and he mimed sewing his lips shut.

Clapping him on the back, Fenchurch then silently pointed for him to turn around and get back to his side of the barrier. He saluted her wordlessly and went.

Yazoo, light still dimmed, waited for her to fly off in the opposite direction before carefully making his way toward the tree where the creature sat quietly. Concentrating, he cast a spell on the tree that made the knotholes extend out a bit further so that the creature could climb up. Surely this being didn't mean him any harm, but Yazoo knew that it might be a different story altogether when the creature could see him.

Tseng shook his head, damning his own weakness. Sighing, he looked up at the tree again. Wasn´t this branch looking quite promising?

"Very well, let´s try again," he muttered to himself, just because hearing a voice in this no-mans-land was at least a bit comforting. He grabbed the branch and tried to heave himself up, but his feet still slipped from the mossy trunk and with a grunt, he fell back on to the ground. Resigned, he didn´t get up again.

"Should probably save my energy," Tseng breathed, "If I ever want to get back to the castle..." If he wasn´t starving beforehand... His stomach felt like it was just one massive hole.

What? Yazoo understood these sounds! The voice uttering them was much deeper than anything that he had ever heard before, perhaps due to the sheer size of the voicebox, and yet, the creature was trying to get back to a castle... Yazoo lit up immediately, bouncing and dancing in front of the Fairy-with-no-wings' eyes to make sure it saw him, only at a safe distance. Then he started to move off into the direction from whence the creature had come, pausing to make sure it understood him.

"Come, come with me... I think I know where you need to go..." Yazoo said, but after a moment, he didn't really think he could be heard by a creature that size, so he gave up talking, but continued agitatedly sparkling and dancing.

Something in the corner of his eye suddenly lit up and tiredly, Tseng moved his head. Then his eyes first widened before they narrowed.

"What...?" he rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn´t an illusion. But there it was between the trees: a light! Where had it come from? Where did it lead to? By now Tseng didn´t care anymore. He had heard tales about bewitched places and how people who had entered them had never come back, but this surely was better than dying of hunger and thirst or being eaten by wild animals here! Getting to his feet as quickly as he could, Tseng stumbled towards the floating light with outstretched hands, shouting with a hoarse voice, "Wait!"

Yazoo's light bounced up and down impatiently, but he did wait, and let the Fairy-with-no-wings draw near, a bit too close even before flitting off again. When he was certain the creature had gained momentum and kept up with him, he led it through the dark forest, all the way to where the daylight crept back in, the very last of it, and they found there a rushing stream. Yazoo didn't know his way from here but he hoped the creature did. When he had told Sephiroth that he had not ventured beyond the barrier, he had lied quite a lot, but he had not yet ventured into the Land of Light, and he wasn't sure if he should. It was plainly courting danger, and he didn't know if he was ready.

Tseng staggered behind the light, not looking right nor left. Why wasn´t it getting bigger? If it was a house or so, the light should become nearer and brighter... Or maybe his mind was playing tricks on him? All the same, Tseng could not stop. He felt magically drawn to the bouncy spot, the warmth radiating from it...

"Wait for me please..."

When they reached the stream, Yazoo simply stopped and waited there. He didn't know how or where to tell the creature to go from here, and hoped that it could find its , Tseng was a bit confused when he suddenly found himself at a very well known stream again. The forest had become considerably friendlier, he could see the colors of the setting sun through the leaves again!

Greedily Tseng first knelt down and drank from the fresh water. He´d been so very thirsty! Once he had enough he looked up again, now fully realizing what had just happened. Looking at the nervous little ball of light that danced further away from him, he lowered his head.

"Thank you," he said in deepest gratitude. "I apologize for entertaining the thought that you could have been something vicious for even one second. I can find my way back home from here on now."

Yazoo watched in wonder as the creature took its nourishment. When it thanked him directly, the fae youth froze. What impeccable manners. The Fairy Prince was intrigued, most certainly, and he couldn't help but feel a bit sad to see it go before Yazoo could watch it more carefully. Seeing the sky darken though, he felt a twinge of panic, and he bobbed his light once to the creature in farewell, and he sped back to Faefeather with all speed, back to Genesis, the shop and Sephiroth's dinner.

Tseng felt reluctant to just leave, but he didn´t know how else to express his gratitude for now. So he made an inner vow to thank the shiny little ball -which at that very moment seemed to him the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on- after he had reached his castle and recovered. Turning with one last look, he walked off into the opposite direction towards his home.

Dousing his fairy glow to sneak past the changing of the Fairy Guard at the border, so that Throckmorton and Fenchurch could retire for the night, Yazoo lit back up once he was well away from them and back at the mouth of the tunnel. Inside, he didn't need any lantern after all because the his own excited fairy light illuminated the passageway with an ethereal blue glow. Strange that he felt this exhilarated...

Thankfully, all his marks still adorned the walls and he quickly and easily found his way back to the Deep Magic section and came back out into the rest of the shop so that Genesis could finally close.

The auburn haired fairy was leaning against his desk, legs and arms crossed. An impatient eyebrow was arched and restless fingers were tapping against his bright, red coat.

"You are late again," he deadpanned, obviously not amused. "You think I have no private life? It´s not ALL about books actually, you know."

"I'm sorry, Scrollmaster, I just got carried away again,"Yazoo apologized, honestly. He had really cut it close. Up to this point, the Scrollmaster had been discrete and he really couldn't afford to piss the redhead off.

"Really." Genesis didn´t look appeased at all. "And what could have you drawn in so very much that it appears more important to you than my well-deserved, hard earned evening?"

"I found..." Yazoo searched his mind for something plausible, anything... and frankly, he was feeling the stress of the situation. As beautiful as Genesis was, very pleasing to the eye... he could be damned intimidating, even moreso than Sephiroth, Yazoo thought, because Sephiroth pressured and scolded out of brotherly love. Genesis on the other hand, sometimes eyed Yazoo as if the man were a babysitter who had just resolved never to have children. The silver haired youth caved and blurted out the first thing that popped into his mind.

"... I found the real adult books section in there and it is a lot more interesting than that illusion that hides Deep Magic."

Genesis´eyes widened remarkably as he heard the words coming out of the flustered youth´s mouth. His stance relaxed a bit and he didn´t seem that angry anymore; now he turned sly and almost predatory. Pushing himself off the desk, Genesis started to slowly circle the royal fairy, drawling, "I see... The adult books, hm? And, did you like them?"

The Prince stiffened. This was not going where he wanted it to at all. "Mm, some of them were quite nice, others were... uh... interesting..." He had never had sex before, and he didn't know much. He was bluffing, but hoped Genesis wouldn't notice.

"Really..." The librarian's expression changed to a lewd one, as he still circled the beautiful youth, looking him up and down with a wholly new interest. He hadn´t thought this innocent looking creature was actually so... naughty. Sephiroth would certainly have his balls if he ever found out about this, but Genesis just couldn´t resist letting his fore finger wander up Yazoo´s arm, as he said lowly, "I could teach you a few of these things... for real."

"..." Yazoo's breath caught as he felt the first-ever stirrings of his young manhood in his breeches, his cheeks heating up and the flush evident in them. "Scrollmaster..."

He started feeling really uncomfortable and really torn. The beautiful redhead was making his body do things, which felt really good actually... but he was so LATE! Sephiroth was going to kill him and his wand would be standing up like this through it all. Nice. He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it though, and he leaned into Genesis' touch.

"Yes?" Genesis breathed, thrilled that he was being called 'master', even though it was just as part of his formal title. "What do you say, little prince? No one has to know, I will not tell your big brother, if you won´t..."

"...Sure," Yazoo replied, hearing his voice sound a bit weak and affected, and he cleared his throat. "I .. would like that. Until next time then." Regrettably, or thankfully, the youth couldn't decide which, he took his leave, knowing that he was eons late for their dinner. Genesis seemed a bit disappointed, but then he just shrugged and finally closed the shop.

Upon sneaking back to his rooms at the Palace and then down to the large great hall, Yazoo found that 'dinner' was an all-out formal event, a ball to be exact, for there was dancing. It was not anything so formal as that, but it was fine attire. He crept in with the intent to stand near their thrones as if he had always been there.

Sephiroth´s neck tingled, a sure sign that a certain someone had finally deigned to grace them with their presence. His pupils dilated, as he noticed his little brother sneaking inside with an expression as if butter wouldn´t melt in his mouth and so the king gallantly let go of his dancing partner, to catch the sneaky latecomer in a swirl before he could safely get to the throne.

Grabbing the youth around the waist, roughly, Sephiroth pressed him close and kept dancing through the ball room, past all the other couples as if nothing had happened. His expression was straight and neutral, but his slitted eyes and the strong grip should tell Yazoo that he was in for something.

"Where. Have. You. Been!" the king hissed through gritted teeth, his nails digging into Yazoo´s back.

"Oh, brother, I'm sorry I'm late. I was at the Scrollmaster's..." Yazoo lilted, as if it were natural that he were so studious, but hadn't read anything there for a while, not since he had taken an interest in the borders anyway.

"You are late for an important official dinner, I told you three times not to be late too, because of some stupid book you were reading?" the king deadpanned, pushing Yazoo away from him and twirling him in some kind of pirouette. It was a good thing they had broken bodily contact; being so close didn´t do Sephiroth´s anger any good.

"And you think it is done with a simple apology?" His eyes flared up as he hissed into Yazoo´s ear, this time letting the boy be a few inches away from him while they danced. His scent was so intoxicating, his lean, slender body so graceful... and his scent, his sweet scent... The king´s eyes narrowed. Something was wrong about that fragrance.

Yazoo didn't know what to say that would appease his brother, but he truly had not meant to be late. He didn't seem to realize that his careless, unaffected manner tended to irritate Sephiroth to no end, even if it was a trait they shared in abundance. The Prince truly did appreciate that his brother cared about him so much, but telling Yazoo 'no' was like... well, it was utterly pointless and usually drove him toward the forbidden object instead of away from it.

"I'm truly sorry?" he tried again, at a loss.

Sephiroth´s brows were still knitted, as his nose came close to his brother´s ear, sniffing it, wandering down along his neck. He hadn´t even heard the prince talking again.

"...What is this smell? I know it, and it definitely is not from the library..." the king said lowly, his movements slowing till they were standing in the middle of the dance floor.

Yazoo's breath hitched again as his brother invaded his personal space, "It's me?" he said, playing dumb.

Sephiroth´s eyes narrowed further and then he went stock still for a moment, as they widened. The pairs around them had stopped their dance, seeing that their king and his brother had stopped too. Then there was a sound that wasn´t particularly loud, but echoed through the room nonetheless as if a pollen bomb had gone off. Sephiroth had realized what Yazoo smelled like and hit his brother square across the face.

Barely containing his agitation, he bellowed at the guests, "The party is over. OUT!"

They all scurried away as fast as they could, because usually their king was to be known as a very well-tempered, maybe a bit strict, but fair king that very, very rarely lost his temper. If he did however, something bad must have happened. The room was empty within seconds, leaving only the two brothers.

"You have been outside!" Sephiroth blazed, making another menacing step towards his little brother.

Yazoo stood his ground, his hand on his burning cheek, thunderstruck. Really, though, he had disobeyed and gone to the danger zone directly after he was pleaded not to. How else was Sephiroth supposed to deter him? He understood completely but it didn't lessen the shock of it. He had never pushed his brother this far.

"I only wanted a short look. It all sounded so exciting."

"Exciting." Sephiroth echoed, griping the youth by the shoulders now, shaking him. His face was devastated and disbelieving, hopeless and desperate even. "Exciting? Did you even listen to one word I told you? It´s perilous out there, Yazoo! You could have easily died, and no one could have helped you, not even I!" He shook the poor boy some more, as if he could knock all the dumbness out of his little brother.

"Bro-o-other, please..." Yazoo's expression went blank as Sephiroth jostled him. He thought about it though, and he was able to visualize himself lying in a large monster's foot print. The four legged ones anyway. That being he had met today was not like that at all... at least he didn't think it was.

"I'm sorry I make you worry... that was thoughtless of me..."

"That was thoughtless of you indeed." Sephiroth snapped, stopping finally as he somehow got himself back under control. His expression went blank as well, mirroring that of Yazoo´s, as he slowly said, "I do not know what to do with you anymore. I asked you, I ordered you, I pleaded with you, but it seems that you just won´t understand. I didn´t think these measures were necessary, but you really leave me no other choice, Yazoo."

With that, he took the young fairy by the arm, and, with his lips pressed into a thin line, he dragged the young man with him, out of the throne room and down the corridors towards the boy's bedroom. He pushed Yazoo inside, standing by the door, back straight, unwavering, as he slowly closed the door with his key in hand, "You will stay in your room and think about your actions till I have figured out what to do with you. I am very, very disappointed in you. I thought you to be more mature, but obviously, I was wrong. Maybe you have to learn the hard way." Then the door was closed and locked from the outside.

"Brother, please, can we talk about this?" His room was just about the most boring place ever, and Yazoo didn't know what to say, because he had tasted blood and there was really no going back. He loved his big brother dearly though and wished that they could come to an understanding somehow.

Sephiroth leaned his forehead against the sweet smelling wood of the door, briefly closing his eyes. He really didn´t want to do this, but right now there was no other way to make Yazoo understand how much he worried his king, how much he was loved... So he steeled himself and replied coldly, "We will talk about this tomorrow, after you have thought about it. Good night."

He sincerely hoped that this would teach Yazoo a lesson. Putting the key in his pocket, he turned and left for a night of little to no sleep.

Looking out his dewdrop window, the Prince glanced out into the night, over their sleepy little kingdom. The dinner tonight had been packed, and many of the guests were still filing out of the palace, their fairy lights glowing in the night, lining the streets. Beyond that, darkness. Out there somewhere, in that exact direction, was where Yazoo had met the kind other-being. Such a big world beyond what he knew, and Yazoo wasn't allowed out of his room? Sighing in frustration, the prince ran toward his bed and threw himself face down on it, for no other reason than because it was fun. Rolling over onto his back, he stared at the domed, orchid petal ceiling until he fell asleep.

The next morning, Sephiroth was up pretty early, very much earlier than he usually was. He didn´t bother to dress in his formal clothing, just took a light robe that left his smooth chest open and went down to his brother´s quarters. He had spent the night thinking about how to keep Yazoo on a short leash, searching the archives for a way, and he had found one, maybe... It was a dark one, one he didn´t even want to contemplate, but if all else failed, he didn´t know...

Shaking these thoughts out of his head, the king silently unlocked the door to his brother´s bed chamber. He would see what this morning would bring first. The sun was just rising, filling the room with a warm, soft light. Soundlessly, the king slipped in and closed the door behind him, walking over to the bed. There Yazoo lay, on his belly, his wings folded, but trembling slightly. Sephiroth wondered what dreams this frail creature might have...

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, the king watched long black lashes resting on impeccable, soft skin, pink parted lips and long moon light tresses. Unconsciously his hand reached out, to stroke over a smooth cheek, as Yazoo stirred.

One emerald eye opened as the youth sensed another presence in the room. "Good morning, Brother," he smiled sleepily at him, but he noticed the tired expression.

"Did you sleep?" but Yazoo couldn't manage to sit up yet, his body was so comfortable...

"Not much... But you seem fine," Sephiroth observed dryly, inwardly grieving that Yazoo didn´t seem to have let the events from last night bother him much. Still, he strode one silver lock out of the boy´s face, asking, "And, did you think about your actions?"

"Yes!" Both of Yazoo's eyes opened now, and he caught his brother's soft hand in his own. "But there is such a big world out there... and I am so curious... What if we organized a large expedition, so I wouldn't go alone?"

"No!" Sephiroth growled, exasperated, withdrawing his hand as he stood. "This world outside is dangerous, Yazoo! Do I have to spell it out for you? D-a-n-g-e-r-o-u-s! There are creatures so vile and evil that you can´t even begin to understand the horrors they are capable of inflicting on us! Why do you think we stay here, hidden and living in peace? Because I am evil and want to spoil your fun?"

"You are?" Yazoo looked at his brother and blinked. Sometimes it certainly seemed that way, but perhaps Yazoo would be putting the other fairies in danger with an expedition like that. Very well then, but he would still have to go himself. He took care of himself pretty well the last time, didn't he? He also knew that asking Sephiroth to come as his protector wouldn't bode well at all.

"What? No, of course not! I am forbidding you to go outside because it´s dange-" the king stopped, actually tearing at his hair, very compelled to give a laugh, but refraining from it. This boy was driving him nuts. He just shook his head and stood from the bed, to wordlessly leave, before Yazoo could make him go insane. It was probably Sephiroth´s own fault, anyway and now he had it all come back to him.

"I have spoiled you far too much. You will stay in here until you understand."

Part of Yazoo didn't want Sephiroth to leave angry with him, wanted to feel the comfort of his brother's arms around him, but he was also a bit stubborn at times. So he sat there with a petulant look on his face, thoroughly unhappy with the situation.

Sephiroth inwardly cringed as he saw Yazoo sticking out his full lips, pouting at him... Oh he just wanted to go back and... but he didn´t. He had to be hard on Yazoo this time, or the elder knew what would happen.

"Don´t give me that look," he therefore snapped, irritated at himself that he had really had spoiled Yazoo so much. "You can´t just sulk your way out of everything, my dear."

The prince traded in his pouty face for his blank one and he sat there, watching Sephiroth until his brother was about to close the door behind him again.

"...Brother..." and he quickly leaped up out of the bed and ran over to ambush his brother in a hug. No matter how sulky he was feeling, if it really was suicide to go back out there, he wanted to hug his brother again just in case. He reveled in the feel of that strong embrace...

"I love you!"

Sephiroth was a bit surprised by the attack but instinctively his arms closed around the naked, slender body that pressed so close to his... They really were just kept apart by the too-thin spidery web robe Sephiroth was wearing and the warmth of his brother´s delicious, innocent body stirred desires within the king that were anything but brotherly.

Appalled, the man drew back abruptly, not wanting for Yazoo to feel his awakening flesh, and stepped out of the room.

"I love you too. But you must learn your lesson," he breathed and avoided looking at the slim figure, then quickly closed and locked the door behind him. He needed a cold bath now. Desperately. Hurriedly, he walked back down the way he had come, making a mental note to go back to the secret archives later.

Feeling warm that his brother cared so much, Yazoo quickly found the clothes he'd been wearing before and found a pointy enough object to burst the liquid surface of the bubble that was his window.. Going invisible, his new and very favorite spell, he climbed out and took off into the morning sky, flitting quickly to the border, where he knew Throckmorton and Fenchurch would be patrolling as they did everyday. Successfully slipping past them, he crossed through the magical barrier once again.

TBC

_Review please?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I'm not really sure when I originally posted these chaps on ffnet and lj, so I'll let from this chap on be the now date of repost.
> 
> \---------------------
> 
> From the first posting, there is a lot of fanart out there by some lovely artist friends and I would like to repost their linkys as we go along!
> 
> First, there is a lovely piece by danslalune27 on Deviantart, LJ/Aubrieta, FFnet called [The Fairy](http://www.deviantart.com/?q=fairy+yazoo#/art/The-Fairy-169788580?_sid=1c8e2f5c). Enjoy and if you like, go and give her a shout out! <3

BMIK: Tseng, Sephiroth

Chephren: Yazoo

Chapter 3

Tseng was stumbling through the pitch black, creepy forest towards the place he had been last time. He couldn´t believe he was here again, seriously, after he'd just barely escaped death here! But he felt that... he just had to come here again, like he was secretly, silently pulled back, to see that wonderful light once more. To give his proper thanks... He had no idea how he would do that, actually, but his sense of honor pushed him here anyway.

Sighing, he finally slid down a tree trunk, where he had sat the last time, and waited, hoping that the light would come again. At least this time, he knew the way back himself...

Just then Yazoo was flying carefully through the open wilderness and he smiled to himself dreamily when he approached that same thicket as last time where he had met with such adventure. When he came upon that same tree, which still sported its extended knotholes, he was surprised to find the same dark and beautiful being sitting there. Had it lost its way again? Yazoo did not go visible, did not shine his fairy glow, only watched in wonder, wanting to see more of this being and what it would do.

But Tseng only sat there for a while, searching the darkness in nervous anticipation. Nothing happened however, except for his excitement to wander down his nether regions. Shifting, Tseng tried to get into a position where the bulge in his pants wasn't as uncomfortable. A few moments later, he opened his trousers to relieve the pressure some more, giving a small, but deep sigh. His thumb brushed over his erection and he stiffened a bit. He felt very much like relieving himself, but what if the light came soon?

(Yazoo stopped short, finding the nearest knothole for refuge above the Fairy-with-no-wings, until he noticed a white flash of... flesh... appearing from behind dark fabric. What...? He couldn't help but fly down a bit closer, hovering now, but this was all so... exciting!)

Ah well, he really needed it now, and he could make it quick... So Tseng slipped his hand into his open pants, grabbing his weeping flesh to pull it out. The cool forest air was chilly and made Tseng suck it in, before he let out a shuddering breath and rubbed with the tip of his thumb over the rosy head. Ah yes, that felt good... With a slight moan he parted his lips and let his head fall against the tree, and then started to stroke himself slowly, sensually, eyes closed.

(The Prince's breath caught as he sank down so near the wingless fairy… so near that glistening length so much like his own... only infinitely larger. It must have been as long as twenty or thirty fairies standing wing to wing. Yazoo was impressed, and truly, he knew that he was unfamiliar with the sensual play that the great being was participating in. He felt these urges, sure, but he had to admit, he didn't know much at all about them. His position and sheltered life had kept him pure, and his mind was unprepared for the flurry that enticed his senses. The scent, which Yazoo knew was the being's own secret smell, was intoxicating, and the Fairy Prince fluttered closer still to that large wall of flesh.)

With easy flicks of his wrist, Tseng pulled at his cock, eyes still closed, long hair hanging in his face. The big organ easily glided through his hard grip, as if it was a snake, as if it was hungry and alive. The man didn´t really think of anything in particular; not about warm, writhing bodies, or soft, sweet skin. No, his thoughts were more diffuse, more... focused on a strange light, and it was really all he needed to gasp out again.

(Yazoo felt so strange, so light-headed and wonderful, he couldn't explain it. He just had to touch; the appendage didn't seem at all as if it would attack him. Hovering very near it, he reached out carefully and pressed a tiny fingertip to the smooth, surface. It was so very soft, and there was a large vein that ran along the side of the shaft. Following it up, Yazoo gingerly ran his hand along the one of the wingless fairy's fingers which wrapped around it, moving, but tending to their own business, not preparing for offensive action. When he reached the top, Yazoo looked again at the creature's face, so beautiful now that he could see it, no longer covered in mud, but pale skinned and dark featured. So different than anything he had seen before.

Glancing back down at the impressive phallus, the Fairy Prince could see clear dew glistening on the tip of it, and he drew nearer to inspect it. Running his fingertip over the spring from which it flowed, Yazoo brought the fingertip to his nose, and his body grew warm from that same scent of the being's skin. Daring to taste it, Yazoo licked over his dewy fingertip, and his face lit up delightedly. Delicious! However, he knew as he was invisible, he may have broken nature's taboo by partaking in such sweet nectar without first announcing his presence or offering some form of tribute. Ashamed, Yazoo flew up to the Fairy-with-no-wing's face, and as he approached, became visible so that this splendid being could see him, know he was there, for he knew it meant him no harm.)

At the unknown touch, an electric jolt ran through Tseng, even though it was very, very light. It was enough to make him moan however, and his grip tightened and became more frantic. Feeling his orgasm nearing, Tseng opened his eyes to dizzily stare into the dark forest canopy, his chest heaving, when a small blue light close to his face caught his attention. His eyebrows knitted together, as he became aware that the light he had longed to see again had just surprised him in a very private moment, and then his balls tightened and his body jerked. A stream of white shot from the tip of his cock, splattering on the forest ground, and the beautiful, exotic human leaned back, trying to catch his breath and immediately lowering his head to apologize to the small light.

Still he was riding the waves of his powerful orgasm and apart from gasps, nothing would come out of his mouth.

At seeing that passionate display, knowing the Fairy-with-no-wings had seen him when the pleasure erupted, Yazoo's cheeks flushed, and his light shone brighter in the intensity of this heady feeling. He felt as if he was going to explode with joy all of a sudden, and his own body became fully aroused. Yazoo didn't really know what to do with this feeling. He usually channeled it by adventuring or reading new and exciting things, like learning new magic, but this kind of bodily excitement was a bit foreign to him. So far, no one had ever seen him this affected, but now, the enchanting being leaning against one of their sacred Hawthorns, the one with subtly larger knots was seeing it very clearly. Yazoo felt exposed and he gasped as well, embarrassed and at the same time, very pleased. Sensing that the beautiful being was troubled now though at Yazoo's presence, the Prince drew very close, kissing the tip of the wingless fairy's nose in goodbye before he rose again, turning to fly off.

"W-wait!" Tseng had caught the breath he´d been holding when the blue light flashed and touched his nose, before it turned to fly off. Had he offended it? He hoped not!

Quickly storing his softening flesh back in his pants, Tseng got up, holding out his hand, but slowing then to not offend or frighten the light further. "I am sorry. I did not mean to offend you; especially not after all you have done for me. I came here to properly thank you again, and I did not plan for you to find me like that." His expression was neutral, and almost blank, but his almond eyes were humbly lowered, hoping that the little light would accept his apologies.

Yazoo turned to look at the being again, as it was addressing him now. Although he could not be heard if he spoke to it, Yazoo did his best to concentrate and communicate what he was feeling. His light was pulsing brightly in his arousal.

He did not want to leave either. His curiosity was piqued, not to mention his hormones and he felt content.

Tseng stiffened a bit when the light came back towards him and then slowly sat down on his shoulder. He felt very warm suddenly in his belly and carefully sat down on one of the knotted roots of the trees.

"Thank you," he calmly said, trying to watch the little light from out of the corner of his eye, but it proved to be difficult. "Are you living around here?" he then asked, faintly wondering if lights 'lived'.

The Prince looked up into those warm, dark eyes, and blushed some more. The wingless fairy wasn't looking at him directly out of respect. How polite he is, the Prince marveled.

"Yes!" he said excitedly before frustration caught up with him. He knew no spells to amplify his voice. He instantly remembered the sentry though, and although Yazoo hadn't been visible very long, and the wingless fairy meant no harm, he quickly looked over to see if either one of their faithful guardians were on this side of the perimeter. He threw up the same invisibility illusion again over the both of them, so that when Throckmorton or Fenchurch came back around, it would just seem as if the creature had gone. There were only a few spells he'd learned so far, and this one had been by far the most useful, and admittedly, he'd neglected the furthering of his studies in order to run out and put the ones he knew to immediate practical use.

Yazoo really didn't think the lovely creature had heard him, so he fluttered up to face it and bobbed up and down, as one would nod their head, but did not make any more specifications on the matter. This being was so mild and wonderful, but maybe not all of them were like this. Yazoo's brother, the King, certainly didn't think so, if this was what he meant by dangerous monsters. Perhaps there were others, but if this was what Sephiroth had meant, Yazoo would not betray his people. He found himself so drawn to this wingless fairy just by being near him. He wished that they could talk, he had so many questions!

"I take that as a 'yes'", the man smiled, amused. This little ball of light was so... adorable, Tseng wanted to touch it and snuggle it, but he also didn´t want to hurt it or appear impolite. So he kept his fingers in his lap and lowered his head again. "I am delighted to make your acquaintance then. Please allow me to introduce myself: I am Tseng."

Sinking down into the wingless fairy's lap, Yazoo kept a wary eye on both of Tseng's hands, knowing that if he let his guard down, splat! Although, he just couldn't believe that, sensing the noble spirit inside this being.

The dark gentleman spoke with the fairy prince for quite some time, asking it questions and explaining basics about his own habitat for what seemed like hours. The prince came to find out that Tseng was what they called human, and that he lived outside this forest in a great castle. One could not tell in this dark, horrific place outside Faefeather how much time had passed. When words and questioning became awkward, as they could not communicate verbally, the wingless fairy became quiet and Yazoo felt content to simply be with the human, hoping more than anything he felt the same way. He was really so very grateful that Tseng had come back here. He must be very brave. If Yazoo had not lived on the edge of this place his whole life, he certainly would not want to come here, as no non-Fairy could see or enter Faefeather without invitation from King Sephiroth. His light calmed down after a while as his body relaxed back into normalcy.

Eventually, Tseng had to go back, much to his dismay, but he had obligations in the castle and his absence might have been noticed already... "I have to leave now," he therefore announced, watching the blue light dimming. "Can I see you again?"

Yazoo's tiny heart began to pound in his chest and he bobbed his light again. His senses were all at once aflame and his light brightened once more, as he looked up into those lovely eyes. As he watched the beautiful creature, this human, make his way back to the part of the forest from whence he came, Yazoo knew he needed to head back to his room in case Sephiroth might check on him. He resolved to go to the Scroll Master the next chance he got though. He wanted to know more about these bodily feelings he was having and felt a bit naïve. Ah well, a nice bit of learning could remedy anything, he decided, and he had to admit, this caliber of learning excited him greatly.

Going invisible himself, Yazoo slipped back through the barrier and across the village square to the center where the palace sat. Yazoo was safely in his room by the time the sun was high in the sky around midmorning. Rather haphazardly, Yazoo tried his warping spell that reshaped the knotholes, using it to try to draw the bubble window closed again. It looked a bit sloppy; he would have to work on it. He doubted that the King would notice the lackluster craftsmanship of his windows as décor often seemed frivolous compared to the well-being of their people, but Big Brother could be unpredictable sometimes.

Remembering how Sephiroth had smelled the black forest on him last night, Yazoo shivered and he quickly stripped, tucking his adventuring clothes away under a woolly caterpillar-skin blanket in his old wooden wardrobe drawer. Walking over to his large fuchsia lotus blossom tub, he touched the edge of it, and the central ring of petals filled up with a pleasantly warming nectar mixed with rainwater, with bee pollen flecks that floated on the surface. Because of an enchanted crystal that was buried beneath the heart of the royal palace underground, the structure had many magical conveniences like this. As far as citizens of Faefeather, only the royal family could naturally channel any of this great power because of their bloodline. However, any who lived under this roof were able to enjoy the palace's magical gifts.

The bee pollen did wonders for a fairy's skin and hair. Yazoo slipped into the tub. After taking one last satisfying sniff of his fingertip which had touched Tseng's delicious nectar, Yazoo sighed happily, reached over to swipe some more pollen off the stamen of the blossom and began to lather up his body.

Deep down underneath the castle in some forbidden, dusty hall, Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose and laid aside the scroll he had been reading. It was dark here, in this stuffy, secret underground archive, but also the contents of what he had been reading made him feel... uneasy.

Taking the dimming lamp, he decided to take a break for now and closing the door safely behind him, he went up again to see how Yazoo was doing. The king still had hopes that his brother would understand and see his point, so he wouldn´t have to take the drastic measures black magic provided...

Unlocking the door to Yazoo´s room, Sephiroth set the lamp aside and slowly walked up to where Yazoo was sitting in the good-smelling tub with his back to his brother, humming a little tune.

"Did you think about what I said?" the king asked, his eyes drifting involuntarily to a long, wet, exposed leg.

Hearing the low, soothing voice of his brother behind him, Yazoo stiffened as he lowered his leg, and reached, as nonchalantly as he could, for some more pollen to wash his wet hair, hoping the smell was gone by now.

"Yes, Brother," he agreed, "I can see how it could be very dangerous and I do not wish you to worry about me..."*

"...Really?" Sephiroth asked, first a bit dumbfounded, but then his eyes narrowed suspiciously as he came closer and walked around the tub, so he could look his little brother in the eye. "How did you come to that conclusion?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow and sitting down on a chair, arms and legs crossed.

"Well, I thought about what you have been telling me..." Yazoo looked up at his brother, doing his best to be as cute as he could be, "and I think you are right. I wasn't really aware of the dangers at all..." and frankly, he still wasn't. Their fairy scrolls didn't describe these dangers, perhaps they were in some restricted section he didn't know about? Perhaps the King was protecting them all from such volatile information.

"...I see," the king replied, expression blank, but he relaxed visibly. It was that look out of green big eyes that was so disarming, and he couldn´t help it... "I am glad you agree with me now."

He gave an inward sigh of relief, forcing his eyes to stay away from the tub and the naked, young body inside. His nether regions started to throb, slowly yet, and he was sweating a bit more than usual, but despite knowing that he should leave, he just couldn´t. "I knew you would understand eventually."

Yazoo relaxed when he felt that the King was appeased. Dunking under the surface to rinse his hair, the Prince wiped at his eyes and gasped. He had soaped everything now but his pelvis and his back.

"Hey Brother, can you help me with my back? It feels nice when you do it..." he asked.

Sephiroth somehow managed to keep his face straight, as he slowly answered, "Certainly", and got behind the prince. Now the throbbing in his loins wasn´t possible to ignore anymore, but since he knelt behind Yazoo in the tub, no one would see it anyway...

Striding the boy´s wet hair over his shoulder, the king took some of the pollen and started to let his fingertips glide over the soft skin. He thought he had heard Yazoo sigh, but just blinked. It was a harmless back washing, nothing more... At least for Yazoo it was, and Sephiroth would make sure that it remained that way. He hadn´t put that much energy into watching his little brother like a hawk, scaring every potential partner away and keeping Yazoo innocent, naive and to himself for nothing!

"So, what are your plans for today?" the elder asked lowly, making a bit of small talk to ease the tension between them that had built due to their fights. Oh, how he wanted to lick and kiss that perfect skin!

Yazoo enjoyed the soft back rub and let his head fall forward in relaxation and he thought about his plan. "Hn, I thought I might go to the Library again, there are some more books I would like to check out." His cheeks flushed a bit when he thought about what he would ask of the beautiful Scrollmaster today.

"Hm-hm", Sephiroth just hummed, fully concentrated on his task, letting his fingertips wander over the boy´s spine and rounding the roots of his wings that were especially sensitive on all fairies. "How is Genesis doing?" he asked, out of politeness, because he hadn´t paid the fairy a visit in quite a while now.

"Ah!" Yazoo gasped; he was ticklish there, "He is well. I will tell him you asked... Oh Brother, you are so kind to me, I would be happy to wash your back for you sometime too." His back arched into his brother's touches and he hummed contentedly.

"I am not sure that would be a good idea..." Sephiroth muttered, circling one last time around the sensitive area and enjoying the gasping. He just could imagine that sound coming from other actio- shaking his head, almost angrily, Sephiroth pressed his full lips into a thin line and a bit more roughly now rubbed Yazoo´s back.

The more insistent scrubbing caused Yazoo to become aware again, and he asked, "Are you and the Scrollmaster very close?"

"We are not particularly close, no. But he is a competent man... just make sure to not spend too much time in his presence."

"Why, Brother?" Yazoo asked as he gently stood up so that he could continue soaping himself while his brother worked on his back.

Sephiroth quickly averted his eyes from the glistening, firm rear that was almost in his face and that practically begged to be licked and fucked by his eager tongue...but he didn´t act on his urges. His fingers slipped further down however as Yazoo had risen and touched the firm, round flesh for only a second before he withdrew his hand and stood as well to sit back at his chair, legs crossed so the bulge in his pants wouldn´t be noticed. It was torture, some kind of twisted masochism he was practicing here, but he couldn´t leave and it was... so sweet.

"He is a busy man," Sephiroth simply replied, because he could not really tell Yazoo that he was notoriously jealous of anyone who got to spent time with the prince. "You shouldn´t bother him too much."

"Oh, of course, you are absolutely right," Yazoo agreed. His hands had moved down to his nether regions and, because of what he saw today in the dark forest, Yazoo couldn't help but ask, "Brother... when you wash yourself here..." and he began to lather his shaft, and gasped as he did so, his cheeks flushing noticeably as he watched Sephiroth's face, "do you find it feels really... nice?"

"..." Sephiroth´s mouth felt very dry all of a sudden, and his eyes widened a fraction. This just wasn´t happening! ... Was it? His eyes were glued to his brother´s groin and the limp flesh he was holding, cleaning and stroking a bit. How lovely he looked like that, with his cheeks flushed and his lip bitten...

"Sometimes..." the beautiful king replied carefully, tilting his head.

"Oh, that's good..." Yazoo sighed, his hand still moving though, "I'm glad it's not just me... unh... what do you do when that happens?" He wanted to know what it was that Tseng was doing with himself this morning, and he would find out himself, any moment now it seemed. He thought his brother might be able to clear it up for him now though and he felt more comfortable with the King, whom he felt closer to than Kadaj and Loz. His two other brothers had their own lives... and would make fun of him certainly and his older brother had always looked out for him. Yazoo really loved him and didn't hesitate to ask him about these things.

"Just keep...stroking," Sephiroth advised, licking his lips in a bit of a predatory way. He shifted in his seat to get more comfortable about his own erection caged in his pants and kept watching as his little brother stood there in the tub, masturbating.

"Have you never done this before?" he asked, almost incredulous.

"N-nooooo, mmm," Yazoo's knees went weak and he had to lean against the edge of one of the petals with his upper back, his hips starting to buck a bit, thrusting into his curled fingers. "...N-never... is that bad?"

"No, that´s a good thing actually," Sephiroth assured, leaning forward a bit, clenching his jaw. He could see that Yazoo was very close, the rosy tip of his cock was leaking already, the frantic thrusting and his shallow breathing made the man´s heartbeat quicken as well.

"Just stroke faster, till it all comes out... look at me..." He thought that his dick was going to explode in his pants!

"Oh-okayyyy, ugnh," Yazoo's eyelids drooped and he fought to keep them open and did as Sephiroth advised, making sure he did not break eye contact with his brother as he stroked faster and faster, his body thrashing as he fought to stand on his feet. "Brother..." he looked at him desperately, "I... I-I feel..."

Licking his lips again, knowing totally well that he really shouldn´t be here right now, Sephiroth rasped, "Yes? What do you feel like, my dear? Tell your big brother..." His hand was inconspicuously rubbing over the erection underneath his ceremonial gear he always wore as a king, and the friction made him hiss a bit.

"I feel... *gasp* heavenly! Unhhhhhhhh!" Yazoo began to whimper and moan as he watched his brother, his face contorting in sheer ecstasy like nothing he had ever felt before. Just how had he missed something as gorgeous as this? His body threatened to slip from the wet side of the tub and he cried out as his body excreted a thick white fluid in front of him, his hand squeezing his penis reflexively, shooting some of it up over his own belly. "Brother!" and his eyes rolled back, still gasping.

"Yes, I am here!" Sephiroth had lunged forward, to keep Yazoo from falling, and held the wet, shivering creature in his arms. Pulling him closer, smelling the fairy´s intoxicating scent of lust and sex, the king´s fine nostrils flared, and the cock in his pants twitched. He stroked over his brother´s head however, letting him come down from his orgasm.

"Shhh, it´s all right..." How beautiful it was that he had been witness to his brother´s first orgasm! It seemed to have been so powerful, so delicious!

"W-what is this?" Yazoo's cheeks were still flushed and his body still quaked as he drew a fingertip shakily over his belly, taking some of this white creamy liquid and holding it up, so happy for Sephiroth's arms around him now. Otherwise, it might have been a bit of a scary experience for him.

Sephiroth drew back to see what Yazoo was showing him: a fingertip covered in his own seed. Slowly blinking, the elder simple leaned forward and took Yazoo´s finger in his mouth, wrapping his full lips around the slender digit and slowly sucking the sweet cream into it. He let go with a small, wet noise and then dipped his own finger into the sticky cream, holding it up to Yazoo´s soft lips.

"It´s your love juices, Yazoo. Taste them, they are delicious..."

Yazoo gasped and his cock twitched as he realized that his beloved brother's voice was so sultry and beautiful. It gave him warm feelings, and he took Sephiroth's fingertip into his mouth, his tongue caressing over it, tasting his intimate nectar, still blushing deeply, and tremors occasionally still shook his body. "Mmmm, love juices, huh? I like that..."

He looked up into His Majesty's perfect face, "Thank you for explaining all that to me, Brother..." and then he reached up and gave his brother a peck on the lips.

The innocent kiss made Sephiroth somehow snap out of it, and he abruptly let go, standing up again so the bulge in his pants was hidden by his long overcoat.

"You´re welcome," he replied tightly, beautiful eyes narrowing. "I... have to go now; there is important business I have to attend to. I will see you tonight at dinner. Don´t be late." Then he quickly left the room to go relieve himself, making a mental note to watch Yazoo more closely now, that he knew of the pleasures of the body.

Quickly finishing up his bath, Yazoo thought about what his brother had told him. So this was what the Fairy-with-no-... Tseng was doing there in the forest? Yazoo blushed to think of what a magical experience that he had been lucky enough to share with this... human. How lucky he was to share it with his beloved brother. So what he had tasted from that magical font were, in fact... Tseng's love juices... The prince moaned as he quickly re-washed his nether regions, almost tempted to indulge himself in the sweet rapture again and again until he had his fill... However, there was a strange feeling that came over him now... that perhaps he might never have his fill. It would be best to ask the Scroll Master. He would know... The Fairy Prince would indeed find out more about this if he could.

_Review please?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves!! For the last chappy, [Funkysockzlover](http://funkysockzlover.deviantart.com/) made this lovely Gossamer pic!!:
> 
> [Chatting with the Fairy](http://funkysockzlover.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&q=chatting+with+the+fairy#/art/Chatting-with-the-Fairy-288546916?_sid=9c7237e)
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to stop over and show her some love!! <3<3<3

Chephren: Yazoo

Superkalifragi: Genesis, Sephiroth, Tseng

_________________________________________________________________________________________

If Yazoo had admirable qualities to his personality, perhaps even worthy of Sephiroth's praise one day: he was inquisitive and persistent. Today, it even seemed that his brother had been proud of him. Yazoo blushed again, warm from the experience, and so pleased that Sephiroth had encouraged him. He quickly dressed in his same black travel clothes, dressing down so as not to be too conspicuous, although he knew very well that his hair would give him away. Well, there was certainly no harm in going to the Archive was there? The King even knew he planned to do so. Swifly, he made his way down to Faefeather Town Square, to the rich, oaken doors of the library.

"Scroll Master?" Yazoo called gently into the softly lit antechamber, his eyes searching out the glint of silky red hair.

"What is it?" Genesis distractedly frowned, moving the magnifier over a tiny piece of paper he had gotten from the clan of the mites.

"Mm," Yazoo blushed, eyes glancing down at the floor, as he tried to continue... really, he didn't even know what to call this event he had learned about today... and the Prince quickly glanced around him to see that no one was nearby, and they seemed to be alone. "Can we talk?"

Finally Genesis looked up to acknowledge the presence of his guest and see who it was. His brow slowly rose as he seized Yazoo up and down. He looked quite different today, so... glowing and content. "Of course," the librarian said, gesturing with his hand to a small room in the back that was stuffed with scrolls and books and had a small table and two comfortable chairs. "Sit please," Genesis offered, turning around to prepare some tea but observing Yazoo curiously from out of the corner of his eye. "You look... good today. Did something happen?"

"I do?" Yazoo _felt_ really good actually... Did this new knowledge, even though he knew so little, really change even your appearance? Would the whole kingdom be able to see it… and would they know why? That he had touched himself like that? Yazoo's blush deepened as he looked a bit nervous. Should he be worried about this?

"Yes, you´re... glowing quite brightly today and your eyes are really shiny..." Genesis pointed out as he came back and placed a cup before Yazoo. Also, that deep blush and downcast gaze looked very adorable and arousing... And then it hit him and a lewd smirk spread across his face as he folded his arms over his chest. "I see."

Oh no, everyone _would_ be able to see it... "Is that a bad thing?" Yazoo asked carefully. He wasn't sure if he should be proud of glowing brighter or if he should keep what he'd done a secret... The Prince saw something similar in Genesis' eyes now to what he saw in Big Brother's while he was in the tub and he didn't know how to react, but his body was starting to react without his permission.

"Hm... I´d say that depends..." Genesis replied thoughtfully, sitting down opposite the boy and sipping at his tea. "You seem quite happy today, so it must have been... nice..." His eyes travelled down the lithe, slender form again, turning somewhat hungry. He just wondered how Yazoo had found out about the secrets of the body. Maybe the books had helped him after all?

Yazoo's throat went a bit dry, but he looked up to meet the Scroll Master's gaze. "Yes," he said honestly. He hoped Genesis was referring to what he was referring to. "If you know what makes me different today, then can you tell me what you know about... about... touching certain parts of your body?" He knew this would probably incriminate him as never having looked at said 'dirty books,' and he felt so devoid of learning right now.

"Oh..." Genesis looked thoughtful again or a moment, before he sighed. "You´re just too sweet for your own good." He couldn't possibly take advantage of this naive, innocent little boy; even for Genesis this was a bit too much. Not that he didn´t want to, but taking advantage of Yazoo´s trust? He´d rather not do that. "How about you tell me what happened so far, so I know where I can help you? Did you touch yourself down there? Did it get hard?"

"Y-yes," Yazoo's eyes became a bit hazy at the vivid memory of how it had been and jolts of excited energy shot through him. "It got so hard..." and he slid his hand up his inner thigh as he sat there. "Will it happen very often?"

"Yes, it might happen often," Genesis said distractedly, his gaze transfixed at Yazoo´s naughty hand. However he snapped out of it and leaned forward to make him stop, saying slightly scandalized, "But you should keep this private really. Weren´t you thought about these things?"

"Well, Big Brother showed me a bit... about my love juices and how to get them out..." Yazoo pulled his hand away, placing it on the armrest of his chair now. "I didn't mean to offend you..." Very rarely did Yazoo apologize but at least now he knew this was not something to be done in public at least. A secret... even better.

"Show?" the librarian asked with a frown, inwardly sighing with relief that Yazoo had stopped touching himself, because he wasn´t sure if he could have kept his good intentions otherwise. His easy expression didn´t betray any of his thoughts however. "You mean, he told you about it."

"Yes, he led me through it... see, I was in the bath and he had come to see how I was, and I asked him, because when I washed, it felt really good. I asked him if he had felt that way before. He seemed surprised, like you, about me not knowing..." Yazoo felt a bit stupid at the realization of his naiveté but it couldn't be helped. He was here to learn and would remedy it if he could... "I asked him what he did when that happened and he told me..." He finished with a small moan, remembering Sephiroth's face, those smoldering eyes...

Genesis gulped, but then shook his head to clear it. Somehow he must have mixed up what Yazoo had said, or he was mishearing, because the images that popped up in his head were impossible. He had to clarify this, to be sure... Dammit, he was hard and it distracted him from being able to think! "Are you saying that... Sephiroth was there when you... relieved yourself?"

Yazoo came out of his reverie a bit as Genesis seemed slightly agitated. "Yes..." he answered, "did I do wrong?" Was he in trouble again?

"I´m not sure," the auburn haired man said slowly, trying to wrap his mind around the concept. "Did he... touch you?"

"Well, I almost slipped in the tub and he caught me, but he didn't touch my wand. Is that what you meant?" So if Big Brother touched him, would Yazoo be in trouble then?

"I see." Despite himself, Genesis sounded relieved. It would have disturbed him, if his king was being incestuous, especially since he seemed so responsible and wise otherwise... Then again, Sephiroth was rather protective of his brother, and Genesis still had a bad feeling about the man being there while Yazoo had jerked off for the first time... "Well, so what did he teach you already? And what do you still want to know?"

"Hm, all I know is that I pull on my flesh when it feels like that and my love juices come out... is there more? Last time we talked about the dirty books section... will you teach me, Scroll Master? I wish to know everything." Out of respect, Yazoo refrained from calling the stunning redhead by his name; he didn't feel like it was his place, even if he was the prince. Yazoo saw him as a teacher and maybe one day, when Yazoo was no longer of an age to be a cause for worry to the king, then he hoped he could count the scroll master as a treasured and respected friend as Sephiroth did.*

"Oh dear..." Genesis had to shift a bit in his seat, to hide his own erection. Clearing his throat, he tried to think of a way to teach Yazoo about the birds and bees, inwardly thinking that it really wasn´t his job actually. Not that he minded, but this should have been done a long time ago already! "Well, there is a lot more to this. What you experienced is what we call 'masturbation'. But then there´re also things you can do with others..." In his mind he was scanning the archives for a suitable book that´d help Yazoo understand.

"Masturbation..." Yazoo repeated, and then he blinked... "With others? That sounds like fun actually..." Yazoo found this topic rather exciting. "When do people feel inspired to do it together? Masturbate?"

"Well..." Genesis sighed, and sipped at his tea again. This was harder than he thought, but Yazoo´s open curiosity was quite adorable... Mustering a neutral expression and clinical tone, he explained, "People can masturbate together, but usually, when they get these urges and are lovers, they do not masturbate together. They have se-" Considering Yazoo´s innocence, he took a moment to rephrase the sentence. He wasn´t overly romantic, but Sephiroth would skin him alive, if he ruined his precious brother. "They make love. I assume, you have no idea what I am talking about, do you?"

"Mm, no..." Yazoo didn't like being the ignorant one, but he appreciated the Scroll Master's patience. "Thank you for taking the time to talk to me about it. So it is when two people love each other then? That sounds wonderful," and he went a bit dreamy eyed again. A lover... "How exactly does one make love?"

Giving a sigh, Genesis stood up, turning his back on Yazoo to search through a stack of books of his own personal ownership. Eventually he held out one innocent-looking book to Yazoo. "You can read all about it in here. If you still have questions after reading it, feel free to consult me any time." He inwardly congratulated himself that he had held out so well. It had cost him quite a bit of restraint to not jump the young man to show him firsthand what he meant.

"Thank you," Yazoo gratefully took the offered reading material. "I appreciate your help, Scroll Master." Inwardly he resolved to read it as soon as he could. He felt he didn't know enough to even know what questions to ask and this would definitely help him. "Um..." he now had a different arena of study in mind. "Have you ever seen or read about anything about creatures that are not fae?"

Genesis stiffened at the new question, carefully sitting down and giving Yazoo a scrutinizing, sceptical look. "Do you have any special creature in mind? There are books here, but I am not sure in how far your brother feels comfortable about us talking about such things." He had been given explicit orders to thwart all of Yazoo´s curious attempts of finding out about the world outside their sanctuary, to not encourage the boy´s curiosity by his Highness himself...

Yazoo did not fail to notice the wary disposition that settled over his mentor, but he knew that the redhead was only concerned for his safety, like the King. "A large fairy that has no wings?"*

"Fairies with no wings... you mean humans?" the librarian said, deep in thought, before he noticed his slip up, and narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want to know about them?"

"Are they dangerous?" Yazoo didn't know why he wanted to know about them per se, but he did want to know more about Tseng and therefore, Tseng's people, but how to tell his mentor that... He had already raised the Scroll Master's suspicions enough by even asking.

"You didn´t answer my question." Genesis sized up his companion again, looking quite a bit distanced now. "But to answer yours: yes, they are. They are vicious, cruel creatures. Why do you think we stay here, hidden?"

"Because of them? It is because of them we are hidden away? Is it just fairies they harm? Or is it everything?" Yazoo wanted to tell his teacher that he knew of one human that gave him no reason to think that about absolutely all humans, but he held his tongue.

"Yes, we hide because of them. They are destructive and kill everything that isn´t like them. They have no mercy, they are evil, and if you value your life, you do not go anywhere near them, do you hear me?" Genesis´ tone had almost become threatening because he meant every word. Luckily he had never met one of these humans, since he had never been outside, but he had read about them, and they gave him nightmares.

"Yes," Yazoo sat slouched, eyes lowered. It was his own fault for bringing it up, but he couldn't believe it of Tseng at least. If only he could communicate his concerns to Tseng, ask him questions... How was he to do this unless... an idea struck Yazoo, and he rose. "Thank you for the talk, Scroll Master, and thank you for the book!" With that, he quickly ran out of the shop.

"... You're welcome...I think," Genesis muttered with a lifted brow, briefly considering if it wasn´t better to inform Sephiroth of this worrisome development. Maybe he should wait though. Yes, he would wait and see and if he thought Yazoo was in danger, there was still enough time to warn the king. Shaking his head, he grabbed his glasses and went back to his scroll.

Back at the palace with all speed, Yazoo went searching for Sephiroth in his chambers first. He knocked. "Brother?" he asked the heavy oaken bark door in front of him.

Lifting his glass of sweet nectar, Sephiroth turned his head towards the door. "Enter." When Yazoo came in, the king smiled, gesturing towards an empty chair. "What a pleasant surprise. Come, have lunch with me."

"Thank you!" Yazoo sat next to his brother, looking deep into those emerald eyes. "How has your day been so far, Brother?" He speared some broiled slug and placed it on his plate next to his gardenia sprouts.

"Good, thank you," the king replied. Had he not been so elated by the prince´s visit he might have been suspicious, because whenever Yazoo was so friendly and interested, he usually wanted something... His day really had been good so far however. He had found some interesting scrolls in the hidden archives. Magic that´d allow him surveillance of certain, too-curious fairies, provided that it really worked. "And how was your day?"

"It was good! I went to the Archives as I'd planned..." Yazoo didn't know which to ask first... "Is it wrong that I touched myself in front of you, Brother? The Scroll Master said such matters were private when I asked... I'm sorry if I offended you..." He did rather enjoy adventuring and being sneaky, but Yazoo seriously would never want to hurt his brother. Actually, he was really happy that His Majesty had been there to share it with him.

Sephiroth almost choked on his nectar. Cleaning his mouth with a napkin-leaf, he said raspily, "You did not offend me. And the Scroll master is right; these matters are private, which is why I do not want you to talk to anyone about it. This is our private matter, all right?" He had lowered his voice a bit, in case a far too-curious servant was listening to their conversation outside. After a moment he added however, more gently as he took Yazoo´s hand. "As long as it didn´t offend you, it is all right to do these things..." Inwardly he knew that it wasn´t at all, but he wanted it to be...

Yazoo looked up into those luminous eyes. "It didn't... I am glad you were with me..." and he brought long fingers to his lips, kissing his Majesty's hand. "I love you, Brother." He rose from his chair to wrap arms around Sephiroth's neck, something he didn't do as often as he should. They weren't a very hugs and kisses family and oftentimes, there were subjects watching, so he didn't want to compromise his brother's display of authority in front of them. Unfortunately, it didn't occur to him that all his sneaking out adventuring might have the same effect.

"I love you too," Sephiroth replied softly, with only a hidden, bitter undertone as he pulled Yazoo close, and lowered his lashes. How good it was to be close, to bury his nose in silky hair, to smell him and touch... The king let go, maybe a bit too late for it to not become a bit strange, and picked up his cutlery again, saying, "Well, whenever you want me there again, just call for me. But remember, these are our private matters, I do not want you to talk to anyone about any of this." He managed to throw Yazoo a strict, warning look and lift a brow, before he indulged in his meal.

"Yes, Brother," Yazoo acknowledged, wondering if Sephiroth meant just their time together or all of it... and didn't know that clarification would be wise... but he would speak to no one about Big Brother's visits, as it had seemed to distress Genesis as well. The King was right; it felt good, so how could it be wrong? "... and I will..." He almost couldn't wait for his next bath.

Sephiroth just gave a nod and pretended to be busy with his food again, but inwardly he was quite agitated. A thought had occurred to him, a wonderful but at the same time frightening one. Could it be that, after what had happened this morning, Yazoo had discovered romantic feelings for Sephiroth as well? So far there had never been any indication that Yazoo felt anything but platonic feelings towards his brother, and Sephiroth had accepted that. Now Yazoo was a bit different however; coming up to him, seeking him, wanting close contact... Could he dare to hope? None of these thoughts showed on his face however, as he looked up again, asking his little brother, "How is your meal?"

Returning to his own food, Yazoo finished the bite he was chewing and looked up happily, "The slug is very good today! How is yours?" and he looked at him knowingly. "You like slug, don't you? This is on the menu more often lately, I've noticed." Good, put some talk between what he needed to ask. He felt a bit relieved.

"I like slugs indeed," the king replied, pleased that Yazoo had noticed. So he was paying attention; that was a good sign! Slug was also a very good aphrodisiac... Out of the corner of his eye he observed how his little brother took another bite. A thrill jolted through his belly. Maybe he could teach Yazoo some more later... He instantly felt his bad conscience glaring at him and pushed the thought away with a deep, inward sigh.

Yazoo smiled at his brother as he chewed, and muttered delicately, "yummy..." with his mouth full, but not so much that it would be disgusting, just to show his fervor adequately. Once he could really speak again, his face went serious because he had to ask now or he would lose his nerve. "Brother, I need to ask you something... and I know you won't like it, but I have to ask anyways." The Prince was more than a bit irritated with himself that he could never keep his beloved brother happy for too long before failing.

All alarm bells started shrilling in the king´s head now. He slowly put his fork aside and put his fingertips together, but the euphoria about the possibility that Yazoo might feel deeper for him blinded him, as he said with a smile, "Please, ask right away. Don´t worry, I will not be angry with you." Maybe Yazoo wanted to tell him how he felt about his king now and didn´t know how to do so? Well, Sephiroth had to encourage him, make clear that it was all right! His heart was beating in his chest, like the wings of a colibri. If this wasn´t the luckiest day in his life!

Yazoo blinked. No, he was quite certain the King _would_ be angry about this... "Will you make me human? I wish to know more, and surely, they wouldn't hurt someone their own size..." and reflexively, he winced, ready for an explosion of upset, concern and exasperation which would no doubt come from that beautiful mouth.

The friendly and excited smile the king had just sported a moment ago first froze and then dropped remarkably fast. "Are you out of your mind?" So this was all this had been about? Oh sweet godfairy! He should have known something was wrong as soon as Yazoo had started to hug him. How could he have ever thought it was without ulterior motives? Of course Yazoo didn´t reciprocate his feelings, he just knew how to push Sephiroth´s buttons and he did it so well too. But to ask such a question? How dare he?

"Mmm," Yazoo wondered the same thing, what had made him think to ask his brother this favor, but in truth, he knew no one else with such power in the kingdom. There was no one... maybe he could find a way on his own; he would have to check the Deep Magic section again. He didn't remember any books on humans, but then, he didn't know what to look for... maybe they were called something else... and maybe there would be some conduit somewhere like the Kingdom Crystal that would allow it. There just _had_ to be... Now, Sephiroth was really angry, moreso than Yazoo had ever seen before, and he had brought it on himself. "I'm sorry..." he said, his head bowed, hands in his lap. He had ruined their beautiful meal together now... and he didn't know what to say. Sephiroth had only wanted what was best for him... Yazoo just felt a bit stifled.

Sephiroth had stood from the table, his hands balled into fists, his jaw clenched. He´d have loved nothing more than to slap the stupidity out of his brother, but he restrained himself, barely. "Get out before I can forget myself," he pressed through gritted teeth. "Go to your room and forget about this nonsense for once and for all or I swear the consequences will be enormous, regardless of if you are my brother or not. Do not dare to EVER ask me such a hideous thing again!"

"Yes, Brother," Yazoo stood and left quietly, feeling like his world was caving in. His big brother was everything to him. He just wished the King would try to understand him. Yazoo was not trying to hurt his brother; he only wanted to learn and experience, and he was very careful too in his own way... Returning to his bedroom, Yazoo snorted at the familiar surroundings, that is, until he spotted the pink lotus tub. He could touch himself again... but would it be the same without Sephiroth? He felt a twinge of loneliness at the thought of not being able to share it with his king, and he only flopped down on the bed, not wanting to feel better right now. He just needed to think... Yazoo remained in his room. He did not want to anger Sephiroth further by slipping away. Closing his eyes, he felt exhausted and let the sleep take him... perhaps if he had a nap, he would feel better.

Deep within the grounds of Faefeather, the magic stone that bestowed his powers on the royal family glowed in a low, calming pulse, like it had been for a few thousand years. No sound was to be heard, no living creature was there to disturb the regal, mysterious silence that filled the cave where the crystal was sleeping… No one was there to witness as suddenly, after such a long time of quiet, the magical stone´s pulse quickened, and a golden light started to emanate from it... _'Yazoo...'_

"Hmhmm?" Yazoo was somewhere between dreaming and waking when he heard the voice and pouted out his lips in a small puff of air, his eyes moving under his lids.

 _'Come... come, Yazoo_ ,' the magic stone beckoned, its powers gently but decidedly pulling the small fairy up, to guide him out of the room and down the dark hallways. A deep slumber had befallen all of the guards so they failed to witness the sleeping prince flying towards the library, where a secret passage way was soundlessly opened to guide Yazoo down into the hidden archives. Down he went, deep down into the belly of the fairy world, till he arrived in a cave full of books and scrolls that were as ancient as the magical stone was. Small candles flickered to life and Yazoo was set down in a far away corner. From one of the shelves, a thin scroll fell right into his lap. After its work was done, the magical stone´s light dulled again, and the regular, small pulsing reoccurred, as Yazoo was left to proceed alone from here on.

The fairy prince dully opened his eyes, not really seeing anything, but his hands found the scroll. As the parchment rested in his fingertips in his dream state, he lowered his gaze to the meticulous calligraphy. It was written in Olde Faerie but Yazoo was not aware enough to make this observation. He would remember nothing of this event but even as his eyes hazily looked upon the ancient script, his lips parted to read indistinguishable words...

A flash of light pulsed brilliantly around him and all of a sudden, Yazoo vanished, leaving only a few sparkling particles of fairy dust from his glassy swallowtail wings, and the scroll neatly rolled itself back up and settled back on its high surface, awaiting the next whose spirit would call to it.

Outside the barrier, well away from the ring of sacred hawthorns, a moonlit-drenched figure levitated vertically above the ground as if held in magical arms... and indeed it was. Gone were the beautifully shimmering wings and only a hint of the blue fairy glow remained. In its place was a human, sleeping, the Lady's pale loving glow shone on silver hair and an upturned angelic face as the spell that held Yazoo aloft gently settled him to the ground.

With a disappointed sigh, Tseng got up from under the tree he was frequently visiting these days, calmly wiping away some dirt from his pants. It was about time he got back or his king would ask uncomfortable questions... Although his face was devoid of any emotion, he was quite disappointed that his blue, little mysterious friend hadn´t come today. It was funny; he preferred the company of a piece of lint over that of his own kind... Well, maybe it wasn´t funny, but rather sad and pathetic. Tseng just wasn´t a people person, he rather preferred this quiet, dark forest sanctuary... His feet had unconsciously carried him on his way back to the castle, and the forest was becoming brighter, friendlier and greener again, when something right ahead, in a small clearing caught his attention. Narrowing his eyes, he came closer. Was that a... human lying in the high, soft grass?

"Mmm," Yazoo lay on his back amidst a friendlier glade than he was used to when he opened his sleepy eyes. Had it all been a dream? Was he dreaming now? He remembered floating, and it was a very warm, lovely feeling, like something was taking care of him. However, the warmth was suddenly replaced by painful tremors that had reverberated through his body, which even now ached in remembrance of whatever had happened to him. The trees didn't seem as large today, in fact... nothing did. Wriggling fingers and toes, Yazoo was relieved to find out that he was in fact in his own body, and it seemed to be in working order, but something was off... The sounds of the forest were fainter. The hum of the stone, that only he and his brothers could hear... was gone. Also gone was his beloved Faefeather... but this forest was surprisingly lush. Where was he? At the sound of footsteps softly stirring the brush, Yazoo froze, invoking his invisibility shield.

Nothing... his body was too tired. He lurched up in alarm to flee, and immediately, his body fell back down to the spongy moss beneath. He couldn't fly away... and his whole frame was off balance. Was something wrong with his wings? He didn't have time to find out, or he would be caught. The fairy prince lurched up again to escape along the ground as fast as he could, but he wasn't able to get up. Right now, he trembled as he could only await his fate. The footsteps drew nearer and Yazoo turned his head to see what manner of creature was here to kill him...

"Shhh, it´s all right, I won´t harm you," Tseng tried to calm the young man down. He hadn´t been able to take a close look yet, because the other seemed confused, frightened and was facing away, trying to skitter over the ground, his soft skin chafing over pointy stones and sticks. How did this naked man get here? When he turned around however, Tseng froze to the spot, his jaw slacking, his carefully held out hand sinking down. Had he ever seen something or someone as beautiful as this creature that looked up at him with fear-clouded, confused eyes? He certainly hadn´t, he knew immediately. He was mesmerized, utterly and completely shocked by the beauty that almost knocked the breath out of him. "My god..." he whispered, simply staring for another long moment, before he shook his head as if to clear it, before he crouched down in front of the boy, saying slowly and calmly, "Don't be afraid, I will not hurt you."

Yazoo's terrified gaze and body relaxed under the soothing tones of that gentle voice and those friendly eyes. "I..." He might have sighed happily and bobbed his light at the sight of his beautiful human but he found that his light wasn't working... and although the man loomed over him now, nothing about Tseng was large or intimidating anymore. "I-" He was lost for words, "... seem to be lost..."

"Do you remember where and who you are?" Tseng asked carefully, crouching a bit closer and slowly getting out of his jacket, to wrap it around the stunningly beautiful creature that was shivering, maybe from the cold. Just how had he gotten here, in the middle of the woods? He looked so regal and elegant. His posture and frail, soft hands told Tseng that he must be of noble blood, for he had never done hard work in his life.

"Mm, I am Yazoo... but I don't recognize this place..." Then, in the distance, the Prince recognized the stream to which he had led Tseng the first time they met. So he was in the neighboring forest realm? He knew how to get home, but as he looked down at his feet, the toadstools that normally would have towered above him now were only ankle high... His attention went to his cloth-clad shoulders... it had felt different, been too easy... Tentatively reaching back, almost knowingly, Yazoo felt along the back of his shoulder for his beloved wings. When he realized there was nothing there, Yazoo gasped in horror, but then, it hit him. He was _human_... Shaking his head, his silver tresses swaying a bit around his face, reminding him he still lived, Yazoo knew somehow, the fates had taken pity on him, giving him his chance, and he had better not screw it up by wishing for home now. He simply didn't know where to begin; only gazed up into those exotic eyes.

"What a strange name," Tseng muttered, trying to not stare too openly at the velvety alabaster skin and long, elegant limbs. "Very well, Yazoo, if you allow me, I will bring you to my castle and before my king, so we can figure things out. It is dangerous in the forests, we need to get you to a safe place, all right?"

Yazoo knew that whatever path he chose, there may very well be no second chances, and possibly, no going back. _Brother..._ At the mention of Tseng's king, Yazoo was reminded of how much he would miss his own king. He inwardly swore that he would see Big Brother again, and when he had returned to himself again, he only nodded. Feeling Tseng's strong arms around him, Yazoo fought to stand, but his legs were weak and he had to put a lot of his weight on the dark beauty's shoulders. "I'm sorry..."

"Never mind," Tseng replied in appeasement as they slowly made their way over the uneven forest ground. Yazoo had to shoes either, and Tseng inwardly winced, eventually just hoisting the surprisingly light figure up to carry him bridal style to the edge of the forest, where his horse was still waiting, chewing on the grass on the ground. "We will ride, that way we will be faster," Tseng informed the mysterious stranger since he didn´t want to scare him by anything unexpected. He still seemed pretty much confused... "I will make sure you get clothes and something to eat first thing when we arrive. I will have to report to my king first, he is rather... strict, but I will leave you in good hands and come to check on you right after." He sat Yazoo on the horse and then sat behind him, holding him tightly so he wouldn't fall. Slowly they walked towards the castle standing on a hill not too far in the distance.

Yazoo stiffened when he felt himself settled on the large animal. He had never seen anything like it, but it didn't feel dangerous, only powerful, something he should respect. When they arrived at their destination, after he had gathered more strength, he would ask his questions about it when he could get a better look. Feeling Tseng's arm around him snugly, Yazoo let his body rest against his beautiful host, enjoying his touch. "Is this animal your friend?"

"My friend?" Tseng repeated, frowning. He had never thought about it like that; his horse was necessary, practical... He´d pretty much be lost without it. "I guess so..." he concluded, as they came nearer to the castle, walking up a long winding road."Do you have a horse?" he then asked, trying to find something out about this mysterious stranger.

"I... don't..." Yazoo admitted, his voice breathy as his nether regions had been rubbed and teased along their ride, with every stride this 'horse' made. "I have never seen one before..." and his body sagged against Tseng's chest, as he leaned back to look up into such dark eyes. "Does it always feel like this?"

"L-like what?" Tseng replied, instinctively laying a hand on his companion's shoulder. He looked so frail and delicate, as if he were made of glass...

Yazoo blushed. Tseng didn't know what he was talking about. This might be why he was instructed to keep such feelings to himself, but he felt comfortable with this man, and if not for Tseng, he would never have discovered this feeling. So the fairy prince went ahead. "She is... teasing me... down there..." Feeling this in the man's presence was something in itself, but actually saying such a thing to Tseng made him feel... very nice.

"... Would you actually rather walk?" Tseng replied, licking his dry lips as his gaze was inevitably drawn down to the beautiful boy´s lap. Had he picked up a pervert?

"Mmm, no, thank you..." Yazoo decided he should really have kept quiet about that just now. Tseng seemed a bit agitated. _Damn._ Tipping back in his seat to ease the rubbing at his genitals, Yazoo's body spasmed as it only served to knead his bare buttocks... "Uhm, yes, maybe it is better to walk... sorry."

"Never mind," Tseng replied softly, seeing that Yazoo was feeling uncomfortable and insecure and thinking that whatever had happened to him must all confuse him quite a bit. Maybe that was why he behaved a bit strangely... "We just arrived anyways." He got down and held up his hand to help the boy from the horse. Since Yazoo wasn´t wearing shoes, Tseng told him to wait and called for the staff. The horse was taken away and a very curious glance was thrown at Yazoo, before another maid appeared. "We will get you a bath and some clothing now, and you can have a meal. I meanwhile will inform the king of your arrival," Tseng told Yazoo, gently rubbing his shoulder to easy the boy´s obvious anxiety. "I will come to look after you soon, please, go with Aeris, she will take care of you."

"Hello, Aeris," Yazoo greeted her softly, the blush still in his cheeks. He turned to his handsome savior. "Thank you for everything," he smiled, and as the maid started to lead him inside, he added in a whisper, "Tseng..."

"... You´re welcome..." Tseng replied, as he watched the two of them walk away, frowning. Had he told Yazoo his name yet? He couldn´t remember... Massaging his temple, he rubbed the upcoming headache away and then straightened to report to his king.

TBC

_Review please?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another lovely pic from Danslalune27!!! XDD
> 
>  [Summer Night](http://www.deviantart.com/?q=gossamer+and+spidersilk#/art/Summer-Night-171549964?_sid=25c872e)
> 
> Enjoy and stop over and show her some love!! <3

Chapter 5

Chephren: Yazoo, Rufus, servant boy

Superkalifragi: Aeris, Tseng

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Yazoo followed a young fresh-faced looking maiden, her hair pulled back in a single long braid down her back, into the palace. There seemed to be a guest wing, which she led him to. Hm, this palace was golden gilt and ornately decorated but it was set up a lot like the Faefeather Royal Palace. Only, instead of tree bark and flower petals that comprised all of their furnishings, these seemed to be much larger pieces of wood and rich, expensive fabrics made from Lifestream-knew-where...

"Aeris," he just had to ask, "what are the fabrics of these rugs and drapes made of?"

"Oh, they are pretty, aren´t they?" Aeris exclaimed, as she led him to a room with a brazen tub full of steaming water. "They are made from silk, rather expensive actually." She winked at him. "Please, have a bath. I will search for some clothes for you meanwhile."

"Oh!" Yazoo exclaimed. So... the humans had silk too... they would just use larger quantities. The bath tub was white marble and more open like half of a clamshell. It was quite like something the fae would use actually. Shedding Tseng's jacket, Yazoo stepped naked into the warm water, which wasn't soft and slippery as the rainwater nectar had been, but it was pleasant all the same. Using the materials provided, a small bottle with a sweet smelling creamy liquid, something like fresh pears, Yazoo began to lather his body.

Meanwhile, Tseng made his way to the throne room, lowering his head. He knew that Rufus would be having his lunch now, but his king hated only one thing more than being interrupted during his meal: not being informed about any change in his kingdom. Tseng finding some strange, naked aristocrat in the forest, with no memory it seemed, was an event all right. Clearing his throat, eyes dutifully cast onto the ground, Tseng stepped into the lavish room where Rufus was residing at the end of a large table, surrounded by all kinds of delicious food. "My apologies for interrupting your meal, my king..." he muttered, waiting for permission to speak.

The king's eyes rose to gaze upon his beautiful advisor, lack of surprise evident on his handsome features. King Rufus was known around the realm as a ruthless leader, unbending and oftentimes cruel, but he was widely respected by his subjects, dominating them with fear. Only a fair few had broken any of his many decrees, overstepped his regulations, and no one but his most trusted advisor and servant dared to interrupt him while he was eating. Quietly rising from his chair, finishing the bite he had just taken at his leisure, Rufus approached the dark beauty quietly, "What news?" he then questioned before circling behind Tseng to loom behind him, patiently awaiting the tidings.

Tseng unconsciously stiffened but his features remained neutral, impassive. Maybe it hadn´t been such a good idea to come here, to offer the boy on a silver platter to his cruel king. But then again the consequences of hiding Yazoo and Rufus finding out were so unthinkable... "A boy, Sire. I found him in the woods. He seems to be of high birth, but he was confused. I brought him back with me to the castle; he is having a bath right now to make himself presentable to you."

Leaning close, Rufus breathed in the scent of Tseng's hair. As usual, the man smelled of sandalwood, his own personal scent, which mixed beautifully with the fragrance, and the wild winds of the outdoors. "Very well... what is it that entrances you so with our woods? My forest? Secret rendezvous, is it?" Placing his lips underneath Tseng's ear, Rufus let his tongue dart out to lap at milky skin. The man was delicious. Tseng was his subject, his slave, and so, his possession... and any day now, Rufus would truly make him his own.

"Of course not, your Majesty," Tseng replied humbly, his features tightening a bit, inwardly rolling his eyes. He hated it to be owned by this man; ever since he´d been sold to him on the slave market like some exotic pet from far away, Tseng had been at his beck and call. He´d been very young then, with almost no memories of his home country, and there was almost no accent hidden in his smooth speech... Still, he could never see this castle as his home. The forest was, because he gained some freedom and quiet there, and he liked the smell of the warm earth and the fresh grass. Tseng briefly wondered if maybe Yazoo had been in the forest for the same reason he had. Maybe Yazoo was on the run from some tyrannical king as well...

"Good," Rufus smirked, "well, you have interrupted my meal with news that doesn't interest me as much as your presence does, I'm afraid." Pressing his royal chest against Tseng's back, Rufus curled his arm around his lovely possession, slipping his hand under Tseng's shirt, over a tight belly, fingertips grazing over a soft nipple. "Shall I punish you, Tseng? For finding the forest more alluring than your king?" Lazily flexing his fingers, pressing down on the little bud, excitement swelling within him as he idly wondered what hue Tseng's skin turned in his private areas, Rufus pressed his groin against his advisor's firm buttocks.

Gritting his teeth, Tseng quietly let himself be touched, bearing it just like he had so often in the past. It wasn´t that he didn´t find Rufus physically attractive; Rufus was a stunningly gorgeous man. But it was his wicked, oftentimes demanding and cruel character Tseng could not warm up to... "I could never find anything more alluring than you, Sire," Tseng expertly lied, blinking and letting his stiff muscles relax. Rufus fed off fear and if Tseng didn´t show any, he might get bored, hopefully.

The king chuckled, "Of course, well said," he agreed, removing his hand from Tseng's nipple, brushing over it and taut smooth skin, least of all forgetting to graze the bulge in his beautiful slave's trousers where the sweetest of the forbidden fruit rested. It irritated Rufus that his fantasy was not aroused for him. "I will graciously ignore the oversight this time, Tseng, but we are hesitant to believe what you say if you are not properly aroused by your king." With that, Rufus walked back over and sat down to finish his meal, waving Tseng away with a sweeping gesture. "Bring the boy to me yourself when he is no less than resplendent."

Tseng just bowed low and saw that he got the hell out of there. At least Rufus didn´t insist on his slave explaining his lack of arousal this time; Tseng was tired of repeating how it was not Rufus but his own inferiority to perform. As soon as he was out of the room, his posture visibly relaxed and he made his way down to the guest quarters with long strides. Several servants respectfully bowed to him when he walked through the sunny corridors. He asked one of them where the new guest had been brought, and the young boy just blushed and stuttered his answer. Tseng lifted a brow at him but dismissed the boy, following his directions and knocking against the wooden doors of Yazoo´s new room.

"Yes?" the prince answered and went to the door himself. When he saw Tseng, Yazoo smiled brilliantly at his beautiful new friend. He had requested black clothes from Aeris and she had been sweet to hand him some. His attire was much like his favorite traveler's outfit, except that it was made entirely of black velvet. A long tunic that fit rather loosely on him... he wasn't sure who it had belonged to, a matching pair of black breeches, and a black leather belt around his hips. Aeris had seemed a bit concerned that he's wanted an all-black costume, because around here, aside from Tseng's Wutaian attire, apparently, it was a color worn by highwaymen. Yazoo assured her that it was simply a color that made him happy. His hair hung loose about his shoulders. Perhaps he should have tied it back but the fairy didn't really give much thought to his first impressions. His brother was a king too and would have been just fine with the way his little brother looked. "How fare you, Tseng? Forgive me, I couldn't help but notice you seem agitated..."

"I am good..." Tseng replied slowly, not able to tear his eyes away from the stunning sight. "You seem a lot better too," he observed as Yazoo stepped aside and let him enter the room. It was rather spartan yet because no one knew where their guest came from and who he was. "Please, have a seat," Tseng asked, gesturing with his hand towards an empty chair on the table, to sit at the opposite side. It was time that they had a talk, allowing Tseng could ask some questions so there wouldn´t be any bad surprises lurking when Yazoo was presented to Rufus... They had to postpone the talk for a moment, when another servant brought some bread, fruit and some wine, hurriedly leaving again after he had set the food onto the table. "How are you?" Tseng finally asked, leaning back in his chair, observing the pretty stranger intently.

Yazoo blushed under Tseng's dark-eyed scrutiny, "I am much better now, thank you! Just a bit disoriented is all..." He fell deep into those smoldering eyes. "Thank you for coming to check on me..." he gestured with his hand to offer Tseng food. "Please, help yourself." It wasn't broiled slug, but it did smell nice indeed.

"Thank you," Tseng replied, bowing his head a bit, but he didn´t touch the food. After the episode with Rufus, he wasn´t hungry anymore and he'd had an opulent breakfast anyway. "Yazoo, could you please tell me how you ended up in the forest? Where do you come from?" he asked in a calm voice to not startle the young man. He looked so kind and peaceful and again, his movements, his speech and his posture told Tseng that he must be of high birth.

Yazoo blinked, wishing he'd had the foresight to think of some kind of story for himself. "I come from a kingdom through there... I wanted to see how wing- how _other_ beings lived outside of my own realm. I enjoy walking in that forest, but this time, I walked a bit too far... and I am very grateful to you for finding me." _If not, who knows what would have happened?_ Absently, he picked up a wheat roll, unsure how to eat it. Bringing it to his nose, he sniffed it, and cautiously took a bite, "Hn..." he mused, chewing it, mulling over the flavor in his mouth.

"You came from the other side of the forest?" Tseng asked, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. No one had EVER come from the other side of the forest! It was forbidden territory, no one went in and nothing ever came out! Tseng had committed a crime, by walking so far actually. This revelation was so stunning, so shocking that he forgot about the whole naked thing. "Ho-how is it in your kingdom?" the exotic man asked, when he had himself a bit more under control again. Since ever he had dreamt about what might lie beyond that mysterious forest; a land of freedom and magic, where he could live happily if only he knew a way to get there and escape the evil clutches of his king...

Getting over his surprise and shyness at being so close to Tseng, Yazoo felt overwhelmed with excitement. "Oh! It is just beautiful, Tseng, every tree, every flower! The people are kind and friendly, because Big Brother is a fair and just king, who loves them with his whole being!" Only once he'd said it, Yazoo realized that he had just betrayed his station, but he knew Tseng was a good man. Additionally there would be no seeing Faefeather unless Sephiroth expressly invited him and made Tseng the proper size, which was... highly unlikely. What harm was there in talking about it with someone who was so kind?

"So, you are a prince?" Tseng slowly stated, flabbergasted, before his features tightened a bit and he got up from his chair to kneel beside Yazoo, his head lowered in a humble gesture that was so burnt into his body and soul that Tseng wasn´t even disgusted by it anymore. "Forgive me my ignorance, Your Majesty, I did not know. Please, punish me as you see fit."

Yazoo gasped in surprise. A pleasant jolt shot through his body at the thought of punishing Tseng but he didn't understand the reason why. Having all this beauty so close to him now, Yazoo turned in his chair to face Tseng, setting down his dinner roll. His other hand stroked along the dark beauty's jawbone, lifting his chin. "You have done nothing wrong, my friend. It would be wrong of me rather to punish one who logically wouldn't know, you being from another place. Especially as I have you to thank for saving me..." Leaning forward, Yazoo tasted Tseng's lips gingerly, knowing full well that this went far beyond a proper royal thank you, but he couldn't help himself. He and Tseng were more intimate friends than that, even if Tseng didn't know it.

"Th-thank you, you are too kind." Tseng frowned, backing a bit away. This was confusing, to say the least. Tseng was used to the unwanted touching and lecherous treatment he received from Rufus (and his noblemen sometimes too) but he had never been called a friend by them, nor would they have tried to understand him. They would just have taken the opportunity to 'punish' him. And most certainly, Tseng had never been thanked by any of them! Besides... Yazoo´s touches didn´t feel half as bad either... "Is there something I can do for you? Do you need anything?" he quickly offered, shutting his feelings off. Maybe that was just a sick game that Yazoo played with him (even though a little voice in Tseng´s head said that this wasn´t so...)

The prince blinked. Had he done something wrong? "Um, lily nectar? Do you have any here?" Yazoo, for lack of any other ideas on how to ease the exotic beauty, turned back to his meal, his eyes never leaving Tseng though. He really didn't want to offend him in any way. To be alone in this place without Tseng... there would be almost no point. He knew that he wanted to understand the humans better, but the dark man was the majority of his motivation to immerse himself so thoroughly in another culture like this... Otherwise, he might just as well have been content to flit around corridors and hide in cupboards. Tseng was the only reason he wanted to be... bigger.

"... Lily nectar? Is that what you drink in your kingdom?" Tseng asked, a little in awe at the decadence and strangeness of that, forgetting about his discomfort. He was still kneeling since he hadn´t been asked to stand up again, but he looked up at Yazoo now. "I am sorry, we do not serve such here, but we have wine, if you like." He pointed at the full jar of sweet wine.

"Sure, I will try some..." Yazoo reached for the jug himself, filling his own glass, not knowing the custom here. It occurred to him that Tseng still knelt beside him. It made Yazoo feel warm, as he wished Tseng would be near him always, but it honestly looked a bit uncomfortable. "Please, sit with me? Unless you have other things that are pressing? You are free to go at any time but I would very much like your company, Tseng."

"Very well, thank you for your graciousness, Your Majesty." Tseng found that he didn´t want to be elsewhere, not really. Yazoo was so strange in a way, so interesting and confusing, and the dark man wanted to find out as much about him as he could. Slowly, Tseng sat back on his chair, watching the youth suspiciously ogling the wine and couldn´t help a faint smile. That was rather cute, he had to admit. "What happened to your servant?" he finally asked, because a royal never left the castle without an entourage. Maybe Yazoo had lost them?

Yazoo was just squinching up his face at the taste of his first glass of wine, which was not really all that sweet as nectar. He looked a bit sheepish at Tseng's question though, lowering his eyes. If Big Brother could see him now, Yazoo would be in heaps of caterpillar dung. "I... went alone..."

"Oh... I see." Tseng´s features immediately softened some more. It seemed that he wasn´t the only one who felt trapped in castles maybe... "Were you in trouble?" he asked without thinking, because he felt a connection here.

"A bit," Yazoo admitted, his eyes slowly ascending to meet Tseng's, who wasn't appalled by his going out without attendants. Perhaps the sovereign could do that here without fear of attack? "I had snuck out to the borders a few times before and Big Brother worries for me. He said the outside world is dangerous, and I just couldn't believe that..." Yazoo forgot himself a bit, opening up once more. "I love being free to explore and do... and to keep me safe, Big Brother wanted me to stay in my room until I came to my senses, but sadly, he has a wandering dreamer for a brother..." Looking at Tseng seriously, his mind becoming a bit cloudy as the conversation went on, the fairy prince asked him, "is it very dangerous here?"

"That depends..." Tseng replied. If you were just a slave with no rights whatsoever, it might get dangerous. If you were a royal, alone out there, it surely would. However, he didn´t want to concern Yazoo now. "Do not worry please, you are safe here. Just do not wander about without telling me first, I will accompany you to wherever you need to go." That was, until they had met Rufus, who would ultimately decide what to do with Yazoo... The thought about his king made Tseng come back to his senses. "My king asked for you to meet him," Tseng hesitantly informed, pouring Yazoo another drink out of habit.

"Thank you, you are very kind," Yazoo took the goblet with the pungent liquid in it in one hand and brushed the other over Tseng's affectionately. This liquid was making him feel very strange, but very warm and carefree. "You know, I am so happy to meet you!" he said, taking another long sip of the wine, realizing he hadn't finished his bread yet, and there were sweeter-looking, more colorful foods on the table... Helping himself to some obscure fruit, Yazoo ate some, cooing delightedly when he tasted it, especially the yellow pieces! "What is this?" he asked, eyes wide in wonder, holding his fork up for Tseng to see.

"That... is pineapple. It is very rare here," Tseng explained, tensing at the touch. It was like he had been electrified, but not in a bad way at all. Yazoo´s movements had become suspiciously sluggish, as had his speech a bit. The beautiful prince was lying half on the table now, intensely staring at Tseng, before his eyes shifted back to the pineapple in awe. "...Did you ever drink wine before?" Tseng asked, realization dawning on him.

"No, I haven't," Yazoo said profoundly, finishing off his glass, and then reaching for the pitcher. "You know, it's not very tasty, and yet, it makes me feel... very nice!" He was having trouble controlling the amount of enthusiasm he put behind his words. "...Pineapple... hn, well, it's delicious... rare... like you," and he gave his companion a warm smile as he started to shakily fill his glass again.

"Forgive my impudence, but you may have had enough of that already!" Tseng quickly got up, a rosy warmth heating his cheeks at the words that were so ambiguous. Tseng knew that he looked exotic... but had Yazoo actually meant he looked delicious as well? Weird thing to say for such a breath-takingly beautiful person. Carefully, he tried to pull the jug from Yazoo´s curled fingers, but was met with unexpected resistance. "...Please..." Tseng sounded a bit desperate now. He couldn´t present Yazoo to Rufus like that!

"..." Yazoo stared at him expressionlessly for a moment, and then, "okay, Tseng," and he let go, not understanding the dark beauty's agitation. "So, what is this kingdom called?" he asked as he helped himself to more pineapple and some red fruit with seeds on it. Tasting that, his eyes shot open and he raised his fork in silent question. What was this wonderful stuff?

"This country is called Midgar," Tseng replied with a sigh of relief, bringing the wine a safe distance from Yazoo. "And those are strawberries, they are rather common. You don´t have them in your country?" Tseng sat back, watching the youth closely as he bit into the juicy fruit. Was that a moan, Tseng had heard? Well, Yazoo certainly did look delighted by the taste... what a sensual person! Tseng was very tempted for a moment to wipe some strawberry juice from the prince´s chin and red lips, but resisted. It was not his place...

Narrowing his eyes in thought, Yazoo contemplated, "Mm, yes, you know, we do have things that look like this, but I had never eaten any before. They grow in a kind of patch?" The berries he'd seen were at least four times his size at the time and he'd spied them at the base of Faefeather, just outside the barrier. He would be sure to tell Big Brother about how wonderful they tasted when he returned. Just one of these berries could provide dessert for an entire banquet! Scanning the rest of the fruit, Yazoo exclaimed, "Wow! Now I know we have these!" and he held them up, "They grow on a vine? What do you call them?" He popped one off of its dried vine, rose from his chair leaning across the table, holding one between long fingertips, hoping Tseng would want it.

Tseng was a bit confused at first, as to what Yazoo was up to with his grape, but when the boy almost pushed the fruit against Tseng´s lips with a small pout, expectantly humming. The slave´s shoulders slumped a bit in defeat, as he leaned even further forward and caught the dewy grape with his lips, giving it a single chew and then swallowing it, because there was no arguing with a drunken, foreign prince he had just picked up naked in a forest two hours ago. "This is a grape," Tseng informed Yazoo, his eyes widening a bit at the sweetness of the fruit. "They make wine of it... Are you all right?" Yazoo looked a bit dizzy now, hardly able to focus his gaze, and Tseng made a worried step around the table.

"Yes, I-" Yazoo couldn't keep his legs underneath him anymore. He didn't understand why, but the fact of the matter was that he'd had no real sustenance aside from his broiled slug with the king yesterday at lunch and his stomach was so much larger now. He was unable to hold his liquor at all, especially since he had never partaken in it before. "I'm feeling good, see?" and he gave Tseng a goofy lopsided grin as he moved to sit once more. He didn't quite land in his chair but instead on the hard floor. "Ow..." he muttered, but he was too inebriated and relaxed to be hurt.

Tseng´s lips threatened to switch up in an amused smile, but he caught himself before it slipped. Instead he crouched down, to help his mysterious prince up. "I can see that," he wryly commented, noticing how fragile and birdlike Yazoo´s form was in his arms. He seemed so very light, as if he didn´t weigh anything at all, and automatically, Tseng felt a very strong, protective instinct. He shook it off however. "How about you lay down for a bit, Your Majesty? You must be tired from your journey."

Slipping arms around Tseng's neck, Yazoo hn'ed his resignation to the idea, enjoying the feel of the warm body he dreamed about against him, tethering his fingertips into that gorgeous mane of long raven hair. "Thank you..." and then, as he came down from his happy stupor, Yazoo started to panic, "please, will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone here now..."

Tseng felt the boy tense in his arms, and his little heart race underneath the warm fabric of his clothing. It must be rather frightening, to be alone in a place you didn´t know, completely at the mercy of strangers. Tseng would know. "I will stay with you, if you wish it so," he neutrally replied, even though deep down inside, he knew it wasn´t just following an implicit order. He wanted to stay with Yazoo for a moment, take some of that fear away, because Tseng felt sympathy. Carefully he sat down on the bed with Yazoo, his hand on the boy´s side, but since the prince wouldn´t let go, Tseng had no choice but to lay down with him, holding him in his arms.

"Again, I thank you, Tseng..." and the boy leaned closer to whisper to him, "I cannot hide and I cannot fly..." and he knew that this probably wouldn't make any sense to his gracious host but he felt just a tiny bit better for having told him, the dark subject of his dreams, and infinitely safer being held by the dark man. Yazoo missed his wings terribly but now he could feel the man's hands on his back, and it felt nice.

"I understand," Tseng replied with softness he hadn´t thought he was still capable of. He had mistaken Yazoo´s words for a parable, an expression of how trapped and helpless, un-free he felt, and that was exactly how Tseng perceived himself as well. "It was very brave of you to flee," he muttered with a new found respect for the boy. Yazoo surely had done something Tseng wished he could do as well...

 _So warm..._ Yazoo smiled and fell deep into those kind eyes, his thumb gently stroking over Tseng's throat from where it lay in the dark beauty's hair. There was much more to this man than his station and Yazoo had known this since the first day they found each other in the dark forest outside Faefeather. He had so many questions but his lovely host was guarded, and Yazoo would need to get to know him better before Tseng might want to share his thoughts and life. _He seems so tortured here..._ Snuggling a bit closer, Yazoo reached out and pressed his lips to Tseng's before he was able to quiet himself finally and go to sleep.

Again, Tseng was startled but this time the kiss only felt sweet and comforting. There was no sexual tension to it at all. It was simply a gesture of support and Tseng found that he didn´t mind it. He savored those soft, juicy sweet lips on his and the light breathing of the strange prince brushing over his cheek. Yazoo had closed his eyes and was very relaxed in his arms, Tseng noticed. So he had fallen asleep... For a moment, the exotic slave frowned, worried that he could not fulfill his duties as he was trapped here with Yazoo, but then he relaxed again. His duty was Yazoo, wasn´t it? Rufus himself had ordered Tseng to take care of their guest and so Tseng would. Striding a strand of that exotic silver hair out of Yazoo´s face, Tseng gave a sigh and slowly, his lids dropped shut too.

Pacing back and forth in his chambers, Rufus grew more impatient by the moment. He had been available to receive the stranger from the woods _twenty minutes_ ago. Tseng knew better than to keep him waiting. Usually he feigned indifference when he received visitors, as he was the king, and far too busy and important to wait on anyone... but lately, his twisted need to see his manservant took precedence and he found himself waiting in anticipation to see his slave again. Throwing a young servant a look, the child came forward. "Summon Tseng to me," and he paid the child no more mind as the boy slipped out of the room.

Entering the guest quarters, the little page knocked softly on the door. When no answer came, he slipped inside to find Tseng cuddled up with their ethereal guest. This wouldn't do at all… but the boy would say nothing because Mr. Tseng had always been kind to him and he didn't want to cause trouble for the Wutain beauty. Gently, the page boy reached out and squeezed Tseng's shoulder, silently urging him to wake up.

"W-what is it?" Tseng groaned, alarmed. His arm felt numb and he carefully withdrew it from underneath Yazoo, the boy simply rolling over and curling into a ball. Tseng´s gaze fell onto the child servant. "What?"

"The king awaits you..." the boy shifted nervously and eyed the silky mass of silver hair so near Tseng in the bed, "...and... her?" He merely guessed as he had not gotten a good look at the stranger yet, and from here, their guest looked like a girl in boy's clothing.

"I see, thank you," Tseng replied, carefully getting up to not wake Yazoo. He must still be drunk and exhausted. It wouldn´t do to just wake him and drag him to Rufus unprepared. Yazoo seemed to be a sweet and innocent one, so very different from the royals Tseng knew... He decided to face Rufus´ wrath alone for now, ordering the boy to stay close to Yazoo´s room, in case the prince would wake up. Then Tseng rearranged his clothes, quickly combed his hair with his fingers and walked down the corridor to enter the throne room with one not-amused looking Rufus inside.

The king appraised his slave with interest, "So?" he demanded, the intent clear without any alteration in his usual unfazed tone. "Why have you not brought the boy to me 'ere this? It does not do to make your king wait, slave." He needled Tseng with the fact that the exotic beauty belonged to him and this palace for as long as he lived and breathed. This was simply because the king had come to realize that, as he was, Rufus was unable to capture Tseng's affections, something he desperately wanted, even if he didn't realize it.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty." Tseng had knelt, head lowered, long hair sweeping over his shoulder. "Your guest is the prince of a far-away country and he is exhausted. He fell asleep, Sire." For a moment Tseng was tempted to ask if Rufus would let him sleep a bit longer, but he knew better than to do it. With the status of their guest revealed, Rufus would pay Yazoo the appropriate respect and let him rest some more, most likely. Besides, it was not in Tseng´s 'place' to suggest such things...

"A prince?" Rufus raised an eyebrow, becoming even more interested and an almost humored glimmer in his eyes. He approached his beautiful slave, hands roaming over Tseng's strong body. "You have done well, and made us proud, Tseng. I commend you." Any night, any quiet evening now, he would summon Tseng to his bedchamber, ravish that lithe body, make the man writhe underneath him. Rufus' breath hitched and he licked over a pale earlobe, hands brushing over his slave's cock in his pants. As usual, Tseng was not aroused for him, but the king would take what he could.

"You are too kind," Tseng replied with humble indifference, wondering how long he´d have to bear the man´s touch still. It was his bad luck that Rufus swung the other way and that Tseng was at his mercy. As long as Rufus only kept touching him however, Tseng didn´t even complain; he knew that technically it was Rufus´ 'right' to do so much more with him if he wanted to...

Quietly, Rufus slipped his arms around Tseng and held him from behind, remaining in silence for the moment, his nose buried in that beautifully fragrant hair. This cold demeanor Tseng gave him was unsettling. Even if the man was perfectly obedient, it just wasn't enough and the king sighed into raven locks. "Continue to watch over him then and bring him to me forthwith," he said coldly, despite how gently his body held Tseng. After he'd had enough for the moment, "you are dismissed," and he released his manservant.

Tseng stood, quickly bowed and left the throne room. It was moments like these, when he felt how lonely his king was, when he realized what drove Rufus into his unwilling arms that he almost felt something like pity. Almost. Because it didn´t change the fact that Rufus was still abusing Tseng. Silently the servant made his way back, slipping through the door and sitting down on his chair, waiting for Yazoo to wake up and enjoying the time of leisure, where he could daydream about the wonderful, magical country Yazoo must come from. He still had so many questions!

Rolling over on to his other side, Yazoo lay curled up there, dreaming. It started off lovely and peaceful.

_Big Brother was rubbing the base of his wings, making the Prince feel wonderfuland then it was as if he were reliving his torment in abstract. All of a sudden, the fairy king was swept away, his hand outstretched to catch Yazoo and pull him back, but the prince fell into a dark abyss. His back ached from where his wing was wrenched from his bodyand the other one simply disappeared so he couldn't control his fall._

A quiet sob escaped the prince as he saw the images pass behind his closed lids.

_A warm bright glowing light lay ahead of him, as if he were in the earthworm cave, though his surroundings were dank and foreboding. This had all come from his own foolhardiness... all of it his own doing. The ethereal light started to warm and bathe him as he approached it and at the end of it, awaiting him with open arms was his dark beauty, Tseng._

The prince smiled happily and hurried to meet his love, one he knew he only imagined in the quiet man but he awoke before he could make it there. Regretfully opening his eyes, he was amazed to find Tseng still in the room with him; having fallen asleep it seemed from watching over him. Yazoo didn't know what to say. It was all too wonderful.

Tseng had been dozing off but the movement on the bed startled him back into a sitting position. Ah, Yazoo was awake and he looked a bit better (and quite adorable with his sleep-tousled hair.) "How are you?" Tseng asked, his own voice heavy and a bit raw with sleep.

"Much better, thank you, how are you? Did you get to rest?" Yazoo drew back the covers so that Tseng could come do so with him again if he felt like it. Tseng really didn't seem like he took the opportunity to relax very often, perhaps he really couldn't. The magical properties of Faefeather palace made everyone's life easier, including the servants, and so far, Yazoo had not seen any magic here, come to think of it...

"A little bit, thank you." Tseng did not move, unsure what Yazoo wanted him to do now. Take the blanket away? Lie... down with him? Tseng didn´t want to offend the prince by acting prematurely, which was why he asked, "Is there anything I can do for you, your majesty?"

Yazoo blinked, realizing that he would never do this with his fae servants, of course, even if he did like them as fairies, but this was Tseng... and he wanted so much to be near the dark-eyed beauty. _So_ much."Would you like to come rest with me? You don't have to, of course, but you look uncomfortable over there."

"If you wish me to..." Tseng hesitantly got up. It was strange but he didn´t feel quite the aversion he felt with Rufus. Maybe because he had at least been given the illusion of a choice? Yazoo had also shown him kindness and was really beautiful. Still Tseng was not sure if he could perform if it was demanded of him. As he walked over to the bed and lay down a bit stiffly, he pulled the blanket back over them, uncertain of what to do.

TBC! XD

_Review please?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another sweet and beautiful piccy from [Funkysockzlover](http://funkysockzlover.deviantart.com/)!!
> 
> [Gossamer and Spidersilk](http://funkysockzlover.deviantart.com/art/Gossamer-and-Spidersilk-197176543). 
> 
> Stop over and show her some love! <3<3<3 XD

Chephren: Yazoo

Superkalifragi: Tseng, Rufus

\----------------------------------------------------------

Sighing happily, Yazoo helped Tseng tuck them safely under warm blankets, his fingertips idly stroking the man's hair. "Hn, you don't seem to have magic here, Tseng, am I mistaken about that?" Pressing lightly down on the humble servant's shoulders, he was a bit appalled at the stress knots he found there. Poor man...

"M-magic?" Tseng sputtered, wondering for a moment if Yazoo was making fun of him. The young man seemed sincere though, his emerald eyes big and questioning. "No, we don´t have that he-here..." Tseng moaned lightly, as a knot in his shoulder suddenly snapped loose and a feeling of relief flooded him. His tense posture relaxed a bit when he leaned back, asking with a hint of curiosity in his voice, "Do you have magic in your country?" It was possible, wasn´t it? So little was known about the land behind the forbidden forest...

Yazoo kept rubbing Tseng's shoulders and then sat up and went on to lavish attention to his companion's back and arms. No magic at all? He had hoped he _had_ been wrong about that... "We do," he said simply, a blush creeping into his fair features when he heard something reminiscent of that wonderful day in the forest when Tseng had been touching himself... Masturbated... He was going to go on to explain that, while magic didn't handle every aspect of their mundane activities, it surely made life much easier for everyone... but then he felt this would be too much like rubbing it in, so he took a different angle that he hoped would be just as interesting to Tseng, maybe soothe him a bit. Plus, he silently pledged himself that as often as he could, he would try to soothe Tseng of whatever was causing him so much stress here. It was something he felt he could try and do for him if the exotic man was open to it.

"Only my family and I can use illusion and restorative spells though, as it happens. Everyone's magical ability is proportionate to their duty to the kingdom, where the king has far more due to his responsibility to care for us all. Mine is only very basic. Something strange happened to me, you know, when we met, and I am unable to get home and I cannot use my magic either. I don't remember anything of how I ended up lying there..." He hadn't quite meant to say so much but what harm could it do? He trusted Tseng but he was a bit sorry not to be able to give him any taste of what magic was like... Now that he had said it however, he hoped Tseng didn't think he was lying. That would have been too much for his heart to bear.

Tseng´s eyes had gone wide, not only Yazoo´s hands worked magic on his sore back, but also because he was utterly fascinated and amazed by the tales Yazoo told him. For some reason, he believed every word of it, where normally he would have just thought that he was being mocked. "That sounds wonderful. Is your king a good one? And what is your duty for your country? How does your magic work?" He hesitated, looking back at Yazoo again. "Do I ask too many questions? I apologize; I do not mean to be disrespectful..." This all sounded too good to be true! People usually didn´t suspect it, but underneath his stoic, efficient and expressionlessly obedient mask, Tseng was a dreamer, someone who longed desperately for a better life, who let his dreams about magic and the unbelievable color and brighten his own dull daily routine.

"No, no… Thank you!" Yazoo smiled, fingertips pressing lightly into strong shoulder blades. Tseng had no idea how much of a pleasure it was to talk to someone about it. He beamed with pride for his beloved Faefeather. "Hn, what was the firs- Oh, yes, my king is the kindest, most caring soul you could ask for in a sovereign. He had to be. A challenge of wills and moral strength is given to the heir to the kingdom and he had to deserve his throne. I don't know what he had to do exactly. The secrets are ancient and did not pertain to me, but I know that he had to deserve the magic the planet would channel through him. That comes from having a good heart above all. I am not allowed to say exactly what vessel the planet uses to channel the magic but it can be done through holy relics and natural planetary resources. The planet chooses its recipients and its vessel. We have felt it since the beginning, generations before me. But," and he lowered his eyes in shame, "I do not yet know my role, how I am valuable to the kingdom and I admit it troubles me... I have been nothing but a disappointment to my family so far..." He stopped talking for now, knowing he was becoming gloomy, and just kept rubbing Tseng's back. At least then, he felt a bit useful.

"Your king sounds like a wonderful ruler," Tseng commented, wishing there was some such rules here too. Rufus had only become king because he had been born into it and to Tseng at least, he was only decadent and abusive. "And do not worry about your role, I am sure when the time is right, you will know," he muttered, his eyes drifting shut from the pleasure. He had rolled on his stomach by now, head resting on his arms as Yazoo worked his way down his spine. He hadn´t felt so content in such a long time... "I will help you to go back to your kingdom, if you want." It was a sudden decision Tseng made while talking. Yazoo seemed so precious and sweet. He didn´t deserve to be trapped here! To share and suffer through Tseng´s destiny as well!

"You would do that for me?" Yazoo exclaimed happily, his hands moving over Tseng's ribs down to his slender, masculine hips, and the prince couldn't explain it but he was blushing again. "That is so kind of you!" Only then though, did he remember just why he couldn't go back. "Thank you, Tseng. That is very kind but there is a barrier and I am... altered... The only way back is for me to contact my brother… but I can't do that as I am. Would you mind if I imposed on your hospitality a bit longer? Maybe Big Brother might be able to... oh dammit, you were trying to take me to your king earlier! I'm so sorry!" He had only just remembered how Tseng had been so patient with him and that strange malady Yazoo had been under...

"Do not worry please, the king will only see you when you are well rested," Tseng replied, easing Yazoo´s worries a bit. Inwardly Tseng dreaded the minute he couldn´t prolong their stay here and they had to face Rufus...! "It is not my decision, if you can stay here; the king has to decide that. If it was me however..." Tseng paused, his gaze becoming a bit guarded again as his pupils rolled to the corner of his eyes to observe Yazoo through a thin curtain of dark hair over his shoulder. "We can send a messenger to your brother, if you like. The forest is forbidden and off-limits but I am sure His Majesty will make an exception for you." Of course Rufus would, he´d be so eager to do business with their unknown neighbors!

Straddling the lovely servant's hips and pressing on Tseng's lower back, Yazoo began to knead the muscles there with great intensity, hoping it was making his host feel better. He did know that it was not Tseng's palace in which he stayed but Yazoo was treading on Tseng's time and energy by being here. Had it been another who served him, Yazoo may never have given it a second thought. Strange... "Thank you! I would like to accompany him if that is alright... with your king." Picturing the hoopla that would ensue once yet another human entered fae territory... Though how much wiser would it be if the human was accompanied by another, Yazoo himself? Would he be considered a traitor? _Maybe..._ but at least he would be a familiar face and he could keep the unsuspecting courier out of harm's way and ignorant of the true nature of Yazoo's mysterious kingdom. "Let us see how today goes, and we can proceed from there." Now Yazoo just touched Tseng redundantly because he wanted to and he hoped it gave Tseng some small inkling of his affections.

Tseng just gave another grunt, enjoying his tense muscles loosening. It seemed something else relaxed too, in the pits of his stomach and a strange tingling in his loins made him wary of the warm body so close to his. "Your Majesty, I think it is time that we meet the king now," he suggested a bit breathlessly, inwardly trying to will the nervous twitching of his awakening penis down.

"Yes, of course," Yazoo replied, a bit disappointed that Tseng was agitated again. He got that from Big Brother too sometimes. When he was feeling affectionate, Sephiroth generally wasn't at all. Yazoo knew that he overstepped himself though. Tseng didn't know him, hardly trusted him, and how could he? He didn't know what Yazoo truly was. Climbing off of those perfect breech-clad buttocks, Yazoo took care not to let his frontal nether regions touch them, for that... horse ride to the palace had been rather embarrassing. Not at first, but after he had put Tseng off like that. Yazoo decided that he would really need to mind his tongue from now on, at least as long as they were still getting to know one another. The fairy prince couldn't help who he was and he did tend to put his foot in it from time to time. He only hoped Tseng would forgive him that. He seemed like a very understanding man and Yazoo respected him very much. "What is your king's name?"

"Our king´s name is Rufus VII," Tseng replied, getting up with a very light flush on his cheeks and rearranging his robe over his slightly bulky groin. The sun painted the sky in a pink orange, indicating that soon the horizon would be littered with silver stars. It was about time they paid Rufus a visit. "Your Majesty may be a bit careful though. King Rufus is known to be a sly fox and I mean that with the utmost respect." However Tseng´s face was utterly neutral and his gaze became cold when he said it. He didn´t have any respect for Rufus at all but he had to be careful here.

"Thank you," Yazoo nodded, summoning his most responsible demeanor. Even if no one knew he was a fairy or if he was even really a prince, he wanted to reflect well on his beloved Sephiroth. Big Brother wouldn't be proud of him but perhaps if Yazoo managed to form good relationships here then the humans would not seem so bad? Yazoo pursed his lips in determination. It was all up to him now... "Whenever you are ready, Tseng."

His beautiful host led him through an ornate golden palace, bustling with servants and courtiers. It was rather like his own home corridors, except that people here seemed different. They stared at him curiously and some even openly whispered to each other while doing so. How rude. The fairy prince tried not to let it affect him. He knew he didn't look like any of them. Why not be proud of such a thing? Yazoo only raised his chin and fell into step purposefully behind Tseng, rather wishing he could hold his hand. This was not his home though and he had to remember that the two of them were not familiar even if he wished it so. He had to have a care for how his behavior here would reflect on the dark beauty, just like he needed to in the hallways of Faefeather palace... Sadly, he had to be certain no one of consequence was around when he felt the desire to hold Big Brother's hand and it was the same here.

A page waited at the door, a small boy who Yazoo hadn't seen before but who most certainly recognized Tseng. He slipped inside to inform His Majesty of their presence and then came back to lead them in.

Rufus was residing in his rich, velvety chair, a few expensive paper scrolls rolled open on his desk. A fire crackled in the fire place, warming the chamber stuffed with expensive, golden furniture, paintings, books and all kinds of exotic curiosities. This was Rufus´ passion, finding these special, peculiar things from all over the world, and so far Tseng was the highlight of his collection... The door opened again and Rufus looked up, coming to face a young, flat-chested woman with the most strange coloring and delicate face he had ever seen.

"Hello," Yazoo wasn't used to addressing royalty of other species and he couldn't really present himself as the Fairy Prince of Faefeather; that just wouldn't do. The cold gaze and rich furnishings weren't lost on him but he decided to take a more approachable... approach. "I am Yazoo, and you must be..."

"King Rufus VII" Rufus replied, holding out his hand so Yazoo may kiss his ring. His eyes were glued to the pretty face, the curvy figure and the full, pouty mouth that drawled words in a distinctly male voice. Rufus was a bit overwhelmed actually, by the beauty and delicacy of his guest. That was a prize he´d like to show off!

Amused at the pomp and ceremony the King used even to another royal, Yazoo took the offered hand, kissing a long finger. Perhaps Rufus didn't know Yazoo's station after all. He hadn't been required to kiss jewelry before so he missed the point of the action and any royalty he _had_ kissed before had been his brothers, so he wasn't afraid of skin. Come to think of it, all he really remembered of courtly life was Sephiroth lecturing that he needed to pay more attention instead of daydreaming, and that whatever happened in the throne room was of vast importance to the welfare of the kingdom. Perhaps Big Brother was right but Yazoo was much more interested in seeing the affairs of the kingdom for himself, actually going among his people. He bet Sephiroth would have liked to do that too but unfortunately, it seemed Big Brother rarely had that luxury. Releasing the soft, ornately-adorned hand, Yazoo gave a respectful nod, "It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure´s all mine," Rufus breathed, his gaze upon the magical creature before him turning greedy, predatory, as if really, Yazoo was an exotic, colorful canary that he just had to catch in a golden cage. "Please, sit with me." A young, bejeweled and white hand that had never seen the ugly face of hard labor swayed pompously through the warm, thick air, gesturing towards a rich mahogany seat right beside the king´s own. Tseng sunk back into the shadows, observing the scene with wary eyes and a straight back. "Now, tell me what brings me the pleasure of your visit to my kingdom?" Rufus smiled a thin smile that was not good in any way.

Yazoo thought a moment before answering. He didn't like the way His Majesty looked at him. "I wanted to see for myself what life was like on the other side of the dark forest. I lost my way though and I am not sure how I came to fall unconscious there..." Yazoo left out the fact that he was also found naked, as the King did not need to know this if he didn't already. He shot a grateful, adoring look at Tseng before turning back to Rufus with a more serious expression, "I am eternally grateful to Tseng for his kind assistance in the forest, and I ask you, 'May I stay here a bit longer while efforts are made to contact my brother?'" He wasn't sure how much Rufus knew about him, so he neglected to say, 'my brother the king." He really should have brought an entourage but that hadn't been an option at the time.

Rufus´ gaze widened and eventually snapped back at Tseng, disbelieving. This creature had come from the other side of the forest? And his slave hadn´t thought about mentioning that fact? "Of course you can!" Rufus exclaimed, barely controlling his excitement. "From the other side of the forest, who would have thought? You must stay of course, as long as you wish, and tell me all about your country so we can start diplomatic negotiations!"

The fairy prince knew a reprimand when he saw it coming; he'd certainly experienced enough of them himself and didn't want to make things difficult for Tseng. "Please...," he raised his hands in a gentle signal to halt, "Tseng wasn't aware of this. I had a bath when I arrived and needed some rest after that so we've only just talked about where I had come from." His gaze softened once he had said his piece, hoping King Rufus would be appeased. "Thank you. When I am able to reach my brother, I will discuss whether he would be interested in something like that... Our kingdom is secluded and rather cut off, and until now, it has served us well."

Rufus´ features became more lenient now because he didn´t want to put off his precious, important guest. He could punish Tseng later... if he didn´t forget. He was utterly absorbed by their guest now, seamy scenarios playing in the back of his mind of how he would have Yazoo strapped to his bed, doing all kinds of naughty things with him... "I understand of course. I can send a messenger, if you like. We only need a description of how to reach your king... In the meantime, is there anything I can offer you? Is the food and your room to your liking?"

Yazoo did not argue the messenger point at this time. He would attempt to just notify Tseng that he would go with said messenger when it was time. Otherwise, the man would never find his way back, nor would the Fae acknowledge him. He would remain lost in that dark forest until help arrived and Yazoo did not want to see that happen. "Yes, the accommodations have been wonderful. I really enjoyed that fruit!" The prince smiled broadly, "it was delicious! Only... do you have any sweet nectar around here that I might drink? I hear you don't have lily nectar but is there anything else?" Yazoo didn't want to be too picky but he thought it was worth a try asking, and he wouldn't be difficult if they didn't. No reason to anger a king that was not his own...

"Nectar...?" Rufus echoed, his fingers idly stroking over dry paper on his desk. His gaze wandered back to Tseng again, looking for an explanation, but his beautiful slave remained stubbornly silent and impassive. Slightly irritated, Rufus turned back to Yazoo, his bejeweled fingers slowly stroking over his chin. "Do you mean honey, by any chance? I will have you brought as much as you like." He let a trapping smile follow, stilling his movements suddenly though. "I must ask you a favor however."

"Honey..." Yazoo repeated thoughtfully, "Yes, I might like to try that... What is the favor you ask?" He wasn't sure why but the King gave him this uneasy feeling. He seemed far too quick to rely on Tseng for help and to blame him... Yazoo now had no doubt why Tseng's back was so tense... One look at the man's face revealed it to be extremely tight and expressionless, not happy or at all relaxed. _Poor Tseng..._

"While you stay, I want to ensure your safety of course. But, as you surely know, a court is a dangerous, wicked place. There are many people here who would think that holding you hostage and forcing a trade with your home country would be an acceptable idea..." Rufus made a meaningful pause before he continued with an easy smile, as if butter wouldn´t melt in his mouth. "I am not one of them of course, so for you to enjoy your stay here, I ask you to trick them into a little play. If you agree, I will have a few dresses prepared for you, presenting you to court as a foreign, sadly mute but nonetheless breathtaking princess from overseas." Even better than holding Yazoo hostage would be for Rufus to marry him. The king from beyond the forest would never reveal his secret, too shamed by it, and this way, Rufus had him by the balls. Besides, Yazoo was extraordinarily beautiful and Rufus had declared him his new obsession already...

"A play?" Yazoo blinked, "Well, I don't see why not..." He really didn't know if he should be insulted by that or not, being asked to dress as a female, and not speak, but he did like being sneaky though and this was the part of the plan that appealed to him. "I will give it a trial run. Who knows, it could be amusing!" He looked over at Tseng too now, wondering if he wasn't signing his soul away somehow, but if it was all fun and games, what could it harm? He liked games.

Tseng was desperately trying to give Yazoo signals to not comply, but Rufus was watching him like a hawk so he couldn´t do anything but tighten his lip and narrow his eyes in a hateful gesture directed at Rufus.

"Very well, I will have someone bring you a suitable dress right away. For now however, I am afraid I must leave you, I have an appointment." Rufus did look as if he was sorry indeed, and he was, but the clergy wouldn´t take any more of his excuses. "Tseng will take care of you and see to all your needs." Rising from his seat, Rufus held out his hand again, haughtily, awaiting the kiss to his jewel. Then he watched them leave, summoning another page to order the dress and then he finally went to the throne room for another straining meeting with the church.

Yazoo entered his quarters as Tseng held the door for him, "Thank you," he said, and then, for lack of anything else to say, he asked, "Tseng, is honey really delicious? Is it what nectar is?" Though the idea of wearing a dress didn't really upset him in the least, he wasn't sure if it was some huge ordeal here because honey was so valuable? Why did Rufus feel the need to bargain with him when Yazoo might have just said yes if he had only asked in the first place? Instinctively, and because he wanted to, Yazoo walked over to feather his fingers up into that beautiful hair, starting to massage Tseng's neck and scalp. They hadn't spent 20 minutes out of this room and already Tseng was wound tighter than a fairy harpstring.

Tseng was very agitated inwardly, but still he grabbed Yazoo by the shoulders, intensely looking at him and was just about to finally speak his warning, when the door opened and a servant came in with a beautiful dress, another carrying a small jar of honey. They threw quick, curious glances at Yazoo and Tseng let go. He dismissed the servants with a curt nod, and as soon as they were gone, he turned back to the prince, urgently whispering, "I need to talk to you! We cannot do it here, it is not safe. Please, get into that dress and take a walk with me."

Yazoo whispered back, "alright, yes, just a moment," and he quickly pulled off his splendid togs Aeris had left for him and took the dress. Slipping on the bloomers and petticoats, Yazoo eyed the strange lace-up contraption suspiciously. "What is this and how do I get it on?" He looked at Tseng helplessly.

"It is a corset," Tseng replied calmly, drawing a bit nearer to help Yazoo dress. He had never helped with such a thing before but they had no time for him to be demure now, so Tseng helped lace it up as well as possible. Yazoo had such slender hips... Forcing himself to not think about it, Tseng gestured towards the door, following only a step behind so he could guide the boy to where they had to go. It was almost dark now outside but torches had been lit and from downstairs, there was laughter and music to be heard. They went the other way however, down to the gardens where Tseng lead Yazoo to a secret hole in the massive garden wall, through which he escaped court whenever he needed to.

"Oh, the grounds here are just beautiful... I've never seen flowers so small..." Yazoo absently remarked, forgetting again exactly how much bigger he was now. Fortunately the statement was vague enough that it could be taken any number of ways. "Is this your secret place, Tseng?" he whispered in case it was, and he would tell no one, but he began to blush, secretly hoping that he was the only one that Tseng had brought back here...

"Yes it is," Tseng replied, allowing himself to get caught up in the moment for just a little bit, letting Yazoo admire the wild, bewitching beauty of the place. A few fireflies were starting to hover over the grassy ground, yellow little dots like stars fallen from the sky. Eventually, Tseng took Yazoo´s hand however and dragged him along through the dry, warm grass and sweet smelling flowers towards the large shadow of the forbidden forest looming endlessly and menacingly at the dark horizon. "You must listen to me, Yazoo, you cannot stay here. Rufus is a very, very dangerous man. I do not know what he is scheming, but it is no good. We need to take you back, now!"

Yazoo squeezed Tseng's hand reflexively. "Dangerous..." So even Tseng thought his own king dangerous... not a good sign. "Of course, will you come with me, Tseng?" He couldn't help but lean forward, his breathing a bit heavy from the exhilaration he felt from being here with the dark beauty, in his secret garden... Placing his hands on Tseng's shoulders, he drew even closer, wanting to put his arms around him, if only for a moment.

The moon was shining down on them, illuminating the two figures and as Tseng looked down into Yazoo´s marble face, he was almost sure that he could make out a soft, bluish glow embracing the young man in his beautiful dress. He was so captured, overwhelmed by a familiar warmth, that Tseng could only gape with his mouth hanging slightly open. An overwhelming feeling of finally having come home washed over him, flooding him with relief, and he gently cupped Yazoo´s cheek, whispering, "Yes, I would love to join you." His lids dropped and his lips lowered to meet with Yazoo´s, when a furious silver shadow emerged from the gaping mouth of the black forest, coming at them with insane speed to interrupt the holy moment.

Yazoo felt a familiar presence beside him and looked up in surprise, his lips still starting to pucker in anticipation of Tseng's kiss. A blazing pair of emerald eyes met his gaze. "Brother," and instantly, he threw his arms around Sephiroth's neck. "I was so worried I wouldn't see you again!" He hugged his brother so tightly. "Please believe me when I say I did not sneak out of my room. I really don't know how this happened at all!" He immediately scrambled to plead his case because he knew with certainty that his ass was crabgrass.

"Shut. Up." Sephiroth´s voice was utterly frosty and tight with restrained fury, partly being fueled by horrible concern and fear for his little brother. His hand gripped Yazoo tightly by the arm, bruising it, before his eyes blazed at a shell-shocked Tseng. The man had fallen on his back, staring at the two of them open-mouthed, too surprised by the majestic, very terrifying man that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "You will come back with me now." It wasn´t a question and before Tseng could do anything but reach out in protest, the man had turned, dragging Yazoo along, back into the forest.

The fairy prince couldn't do much aside from look longingly back at Tseng as Big Brother pulled him away. He hoped the dark beauty would understand and not judge their kingdom or Sephiroth by his wrath, which frankly, might have frightened the bravest of fairies as well. If Yazoo hadn't seen that anger, hadn't heard him yell so much, the boy most certainly would have been terrified. He secretly vowed to try to communicate with Tseng somehow when he was home... perhaps his friend might come to the dark forest again? Remember him in his true form? He hoped so but one thing was for certain, he _would_ see him again.

TBC

_Review please?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves!! I am very sorry for the lack of posting over the last month or so. RL got pretty busy since my co-worker quit and we had to find a new one and since then, I've been picking up some of the slack. We do have someone now and they will start next week! Anyways! Another reason is because I thought of something I wanted to make for you all for this chappy and it's finally done! I really hope you like!! :
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1377.photobucket.com/user/darkmorgainelefay/media/Gossamer-Tsengzoo-Tree-Scene-1b_zps2f4e7770.png.html)  
> 
> 
> If you would like the full sized pic, choose the download option here: [Sweet dreams](http://darkmorgainelefay.deviantart.com/art/Sweet-Dreams-487231832)
> 
> Also, if I end up making any more pics for Gossamer aside from this, I'll be sure to put up a gallery here too. Take care for now and I hope you enjoy!! <3

Chephren: Yazoo, Rufus

Superkalifragi: Sephiroth, Tseng

* * *

Eventually they made it back to the border and it was Sephiroth´s powers that allowed them to shrink back to fairy size, their wings becoming translucent and visible again. Sephiroth had no words for how agitated he was when finally he pushed Yazoo into the throne room, smashing the door behind him so roughly that the delicate room shook. When Yazoo hadn´t been in his room, Sephiroth had been angry and arranged a search for his brother, consulting even Genesis. When no one had seen the boy however, Sephiroth had grown concerned to a point where he had been so desperate that he had turned towards black magic. He summoned a forbidden connection with Yazoo, able to locate him in the world of the humans, sitting atop of one of them and showering affections on the dark haired man. Blind jealousy had taken over then and it hadn´t taken the king long to figure out a way to get his brother back. With heavy, menacing steps, he slowly closed the distance between himself and Yazoo, eyes blazing and narrowed, teeth bared.

Only now, when Big Brother's anger had surpassed anything Yazoo had ever seen of his brother did the boy begin to shrink back from the man's stare, from his powerful, oncoming strides. "Br-Brother... please talk to me..." He needed to hear his words. Was Yazoo's leaving, even though it really wasn't his fault this time... was that enough to merit this much anger? _Maybe..._

Sephiroth refused the request, his brows only knitting closer together. His fists were shaking and he wanted nothing more than to slap Yazoo across the face, hard, but even that would have given him no relief. He was beyond that point now. However he still had no words either for how utterly disappointed he was, how betrayed he felt, how angry and relieved he was at the same time. So he just kept walking until he had Yazoo against a wall, staring down at him out of spittingly venomous green eyes. The black magic was taking its toll too. He could feel it gnawing at his strength, but the adrenaline kept him standing and staring.

"You don't look very well, my dear..." Yazoo tried to keep his voice from stammering. Drawing close to his brother, he didn't know what else to do but put his arms around that graceful neck and place a kiss on his brother's perfect lips, stroking over Sephiroth's moonlight hair, not sure how to soothe him, but wanting to all the same. He really screwed up this time...

Sephiroth stiffened at first, taken aback, and his anger flared again. Did Yazoo think it was resolved just like that? Had he no idea whatsoever what His Majesty had gone through, how worried he was and how damn egoistical and selfish and detestable it was what the prince had done? However Sephiroth´s body worked against him, craving the boy´s warmth, his willowy body, his velvety lips. Damn him, _damn_ him! Pulling Yazoo closer, the king pressed him against the wall, roughly, plundering the teen´s mouth with his hungry tongue and swift, impatient hands explored every curve of his defiant brother.

Yazoo moaned into Sephiroth's mouth. What was Big Brother doing? He couldn't deny though that it felt nice indeed and he let himself be touched and his mouth penetrated by the king, He didn't understand why Big Brother would want to make him feel so good now without hearing him out, letting Yazoo explain again that it wasn't his fault he'd ended up human. He hadn't meant to disobey again as immediately as it had happened and it caught him off-guard to be so out of control. The truth was that he _had_ wanted to disobey again though. So deep down, he felt he deserved whatever punishment Brother would hand him. However, he realized very quickly when his buttocks were teased by Big Brother's exploring fingers that this could not be any _real_ punishment at all.

Panting, Sephiroth finally let go, taking back control, grabbed Yazoo´s face and forced him to look up. "What were you _thinking_?" he snarled, contradicting his earlier actions. It was his luck that no servant had been here to witness his frivolous actions. Otherwise he would have had to answer a lot of questions. It was the darkness that had crept into his heart that had made him lose it like that, Sephiroth could feel it. It was weak and small yet, but the venomous smoke had been stirring inside him, even at that very moment... Withdrawing a bit to get their hot bodies and temptation away from each other, the king scowled, not even knowing where to start his rant. "Do you have any idea what you were doing at all? Are you _insane_?"

The boy looked at the king hopelessly, "Yes, maybe so..." He could offer no other explanations for how he'd gotten to be human, how he'd just appeared in the forest like that. "That afternoon, after lunch, I went back to my room and that night, I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning human and no longer in Faefeather, nor our part of the forest. I was found and taken to the palace and I had no way to contact you without any magic, so I am glad you found _me_... This is all I know... but I assure you, I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, no plan of action at all. It came as a complete surprise."

Sephiroth´s mouth set in a firm line, his eyes going cold. "Do not dare to lie to me!" He made a step forward, his anger clouding his mind again, if only for a split second. The image of Yazoo and this... human appeared before his eyes again and the darkness was whispering to him, of the vile things they must have done together, things Sephiroth wanted to do to Yazoo. The image of that man and Yazoo was overshadowed by another, one that included himself and his brother in an entangled mass of sweaty limbs… Yazoo was crying, broken but obedient. Sephiroth pushed it away and froze to the spot, whispering menacingly, "Do _not_ lie to me! What did you do?"

"I-" Yazoo just looked at him. As usual, Big Brother didn't believe him but there was nothing more he could say... unless the King wanted him to make something up? "I did nothing, I swear to you, Brother. I did want to, that is also the truth, but I hadn't even come up with a plan to implement yet." _Stupid, shut up, Yaz._ It was better the King know the truth anyway. "This just happened."

Sephiroth´s eyes narrowed before he gave a frustrated growl. "So you are trying to make me believe it just happened?" Well, it wasn´t that unbelievable, actually. Many unexplainable things happened in their country and no one knew why. The power of the Stone was great and not even the king knew all of its intentions. That didn´t deter Sephiroth from feeling betrayed however. "What about that man?" he asked coldly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He is the advisor to King Rufus VII," Yazoo simply explained. "Essentially he is a servant in a place with no magic and the humans do not seem to treat their servants as well as you. They seem less happy than the residents of Faefeather... Anyways, Tseng is the one who found me that day in the forest. He is very kind."

"Kind?" Sephiroth echoed, still looking down at his brother with major disapproval. "What did you do with him?" He wasn´t actually interested in anything concerning the human world. It was taboo to any fairy and there was no use in knowing anything about them apart from what they already did know. Humans were dangerous, sinister creatures and every fairy was to stay away from them! "You didn´t tell him what you are and where we live, do you?"

"No, of course not," Yazoo stood his ground. "I led them to believe I was from the territories on the other side of the forest and I said nothing about what we are... What do you mean, 'what did I do with him,' Brother?'" Thinking about it, Yazoo's light came on. "You mean like private masturbation? We never did that."

Again, Sephiroth was taken aback by the innocent bluntness of his little brother, but at least it put _some_ of his worries to rest. "... Did you do anything to each other?" he still asked, eyes suspiciously narrowed.

"Do anything to each other?" Yazoo thought about it carefully. "There was this once, he was really tense and uncomfortable, and I rubbed his shoulders and back. He never asked me to. I just felt moved to do it... you know, a massage?" He eyed his brother appraisingly. _Of course..._ Here was a way to soothe him... "In fact, you are looking pretty tense yourself. Would you like one, Brother? All the same, please let's spend some time together... I missed you terribly and when I lost my magic, I didn't know if I would ever see you again." Long fingertips slipped into Sephiroth's hand and pulled him along the corridor, back to his king's rooms, where they were sure to be alone. Yazoo didn't mind answering his questions now that Big Brother was calm but very rarely did they have the chance to be comfortable together. The throne room, where all reprimands seemed to happen, was not the ideal place however. The king was justified in his anger, surely, but Yazoo wanted to be the one for once to make him happy, even if it was only for a short while before he angered him again.

Sephiroth let himself be dragged into his room, impatiently waving one of the servants that came at them away. His spine was tingling at the prospects of Yazoo´s nimble fingers kneading his sore back and maybe other things too... The darkness swirled again, unnoticed, predatory, patiently, as Sephiroth closed the door behind them, getting rid of his coat so that his broad back was bared. Grumpily he lay down on his bed, letting Yazoo take care of things but still warning, "This is not over yet, I will decide on a decent punishment for you!"

"Yes, Brother," the Prince replied, hitching up his skirts to straddle his brother's masculine hips. Beginning at His Majesty's neck, he kneaded the tense flesh there and worked his fingertips first up into that long silvery mane to Sephiroth's scalp. "Oh, King Rufus wanted me to propose diplomatic negotiations between our kingdoms with you, and as I said, they do not know how to find or even see us, but I thought I would mention it to you so that you are aware..." Then he remembered, " _B_ _ut_ right before you found me, Tseng told me that King Rufus is a dangerous man, and that he didn't know what his plans were. You were right, Brother... not many of them are dangerous, but he certainly is."

"I told you," Sephiroth morosely pointed out but his voice was a bit muffled. His eyes had half closed and were rolling behind the lids in pleasure. "There will be no negotiations with anyone and you will stay here in our realms from now on, even if I have to monitor you 24/7. Do you hear me?" Ah, the fire in his loins was back, his member hardening between his strong body and the soft, mossy mattress...

"You did, but not _all_ of them are dangerous," Yazoo chimed in as well, but he was not petulant about it and didn't go on. It wouldn't do for Brother to get all stressed out again. "I hear you..." he said, resigned. He didn't blame Sephiroth for not wanting to negotiate with such a man but he felt as though he had just been put in a bejeweled collar. When the muscles loosened, Yazoo continued down the King's shoulders, slipping lower to his back. This at least he never minded, having close contact with his brother.

"Good." Sephiroth sighed, moving his pelvis just a little bit to get some friction to his hard-on. The resigned tone in Yazoo´s voice did not go unnoticed by the king but he chose to ignore it. If only Yazoo had been a bit more reasonable, he´d see that his actions were irresponsible and only caused his family heartache. Sephiroth was tired of explaining and pleading though. Maybe it was time to take harder actions...

When the prince reached his brother the king's lower back, Yazoo hummed in slight arousal, the bodily feeling still so new to him from before, when he noticed how that perfect bottom shifted against the mattress in a rather fascinating way in which he had never seen his brother move before. Nevertheless, he pressed gently against the base of the king's spine lovingly. "Are you still feeling any stress, Your Majesty?"

"Stress..." Sephiroth slowly echoed, the gleam in his eyes becoming sly and a bit cloudy. "There´s still some tightness that might need to be massaged away." He rolled on his back, arms folded under his head in a casual way, exposing his impressive erection. Never would he have gone so far if it hadn´t been for the anger and the self-righteous feeling that he deserved this.

Yazoo looked at the bulge pressing from beneath his brother's leather breeches, his hands already moving to accommodate his beautiful king. "Are you certain, my dear? You would want me to... help massage your love-juices out?" Something about this felt strange to the fairy prince and yet, he also felt his warm feeling grow more intense, and his own nether regions began to stir.

"I am sure," Sephiroth droned, demandingly pushing his hips up as if it was the most normal thing on the planet. Inwardly he was excited and not half as bored as he pretended to be. There also was his conscience gnawing at him but he pushed it away. The dark smoke was whispering to him that he deserved this and Sephiroth agreed. Whole-heartedly.

Yazoo's light was glowing brighter by the second and his wings, now that they were back, trembled slightly. "Alright," he whispered huskily as his fingertips shakily unfastened the ties of his brother's pants, freeing the flesh that he had never before seen. It lay proudly against Sephiroth's tight belly, causing Yazoo to gasp. The length was impressive for one of their size and a prominent vein pulsed invitingly under smooth rosy skin. Gingerly taking hold of it, Yazoo began to stroke as he had done for himself, hoping... "Am I doing well, Brother? Does this feel good?" He asked the questions hesitantly, emerald eyes flitting up to that perfect face.

"Hmm, very," Sephiroth purred approvingly, not taking his eyes from his brother´s adorably flushed face. "Grip it a bit harder, ah yes, like that..." A groan escaped him and he pushed his pelvis up again, slowly rotating it into the delicious touch. His dick was excitedly pulsing in Yazoo´s slender fingers.

The prince whimpered, not even knowing why, but Big Brother was making him feel... "Brother, I-I like this..." and he bit his lip. "You always look so beautiful to me but I especially like how you look right now..." Yazoo didn't understand all of these feelings he was having and he especially didn't understand why Brother was rewarding him with such an experience when he seemed to be in trouble. Is this what the Scroll Master had meant, the type of masturbation that could be done together? It was really nice...

"Thank you," Sephiroth replied, a bit breathlessly, as he rocked his hips again. His hand sneaked up to cup Yazoo´s burning cheek, his thumb brushing over pouty lips, begging to be let in and sucked. His eyes were hooded and his orgasm was close, simply because it was his beloved brother´s hand milking him right now, giving him that forbidden pleasure... There was a knock against the door, probably one of the servants who needed to consult the king, but Sephiroth simply ignored it. No one could see them like this and still, it shot a thrill down into his belly and he groaned out again, jerking up. "Ah yes, like that my love!"

Yazoo didn't even hear the knock. He just continued to watch his gorgeous king through half-lidded eyes, taking it all in. The sounds Sephiroth made… the glorious faces. If Yazoo didn't know how this felt, didn't hear encouragements escaping those rosy lips, then the boy might have worried that his brother felt pain judging by what Yazoo would have normally taken as that particular expression. "Thank you for sharing this with me, my Brother. I love you..." The words were feverish as they left the prince's lips and he felt his own parts straining against the dress the human king had wanted him to wear. Stroking with complete abandon, he relished the feel of slick skin, letting the slender digit finally penetrate his mouth as it was what Brother seemed to want.

"Suck my finger," was the breathless order from the king as he jerked his head back and pushed his dick up again into the squeezing tightness. He was close, so close, and seeing that Yazoo was turned on as well only added to his rapture. Yazoo loved him... Probably not the way Sephiroth wanted him to. Not yet anyways... White precum leaked from the tip of his red, swollen head, trickling down over Yazoo´s fingers.

Not understanding why that would be useful now, Yazoo relaxed and did as he was told. Would it make it feel even better? Yazoo took the king's fingertip into his mouth, closing his lips over it and teasing the pad with his tongue gently. Not stopping to ask if he was doing well, Yazoo watched his brother's nectar flowing forth. _Would it taste wonderful?_ His eyes were locked on to the mysterious fluid in wonder, occasionally taking in his brother's face again. He couldn't get enough of that look the king gave him.

It was just too much, the gentle sucking on his fingertips, the wet saliva coating them and Yazoo´s soft lips wrapping tightly around his digits while his hand kept pumping and stroking. There was another knock against the door, impatient this time and maybe confused about the strange noises penetrating the thin bloom walls. Sephiroth jerked up one last time and then his fluids erupted from his cock in a fountain, raining down on his belly and Yazoo´s fingers. Sephiroth came with a harsh gasp, trembling and shaking on the bed. His eyes stared into nothingness, glazed over with pleasure and heated desire.

Yazoo sat entranced, unable to look away from something he had never before seen of His Majesty and wanted to see again and again if possible. "Brother, that was... miraculous!" He looked down at Sephiroth lovingly before cleaning off his fingers with his mouth. He then leaned down to lick up some of the love-juices from his brother's well sculpted stomach. He realized mid-lick that he had forgotten to ask permission again. Looking up sheepishly, he waited for his brother to come back down from his blissful haze before murmuring, "I'm sorry, my love... May I taste your love-juices?"

"Yes!" Sephiroth managed, forcing his eyes down to enjoy the sight of Yazoo greedily licking his cum, and another salve spurted from his cock. "As much as you like," he allowed, moving his hand into the youth´s silver hair and massaging his scalp, guiding the boy´s head to his twitching cock. "Just a moment!" he barked at the door, unnerved before concentrating back on his brother.

Gliding his tongue along rigid abdominals, Yazoo collected some of the love-juices on it. "Mmm," he marveled at how much they were like his own. He wondered if it was a special thing, that they tasted alike... "Ohhh," he continued lapping up the fluid until the final wetness remained on the king's sated organ. His eyes flitted toward the door, where the knocking had gone quiet. "Shall I get the door, Brother?"

Sephiroth gave a defeated sigh and let go of his brother´s head, slowly getting up and tucking his softening cock back into his pants. "You may." His hair was a bit disheveled and it took the king a moment to look presentable again, but he had neglected his duties for too long already... "You are dismissed, but I expect to see you at dinner and you will under no circumstances leave our realms, understood? Or do I need to assign a babysitter for you?" It was a threat Sephiroth would follow through on if he must. Still, he wanted to trust Yazoo and now that he had means of controlling him at any time he wanted to, thanks to the dark magic, it was a lot easier to monitor his brother´s actions...

Despite his arousal, Yazoo sighed heavily. Brother knew just how to make him feel small. Babysitter, indeed. "I will be there and I won't leave." His voice betrayed his regret on that matter all too clearly. How would he ever see Tseng again?

"Good boy," Sephiroth replied with a haughty air, concentrating on the servant that entered as Yazoo left, his gaze lingering only a moment on his back. The servant appeared a bit apprehensive and confused, maybe noticing the unusual dark aura surrounding his king, but he kept quiet and just stated his business Sephiroth really wasn´t interested in hearing.

When he reached his room, Yazoo found himself thankful for this strange human gown he wore. It hid his aching need from the eyes of anyone who'd spotted him, tousled and flushed, leaving his brother's rooms. He went over the events that had just happened there in detail, torturing himself. Big Brother had made him feel so very good... and he'd looked delectable. Yazoo had never seen his king's penis before. It was so rosy and felt so smooth and pleasantly warm in his hands. He would have liked to explore it a bit more but the servant just outside made him incredibly nervous. Yazoo'd never been caught in such an act before. He'd never _participated_ in such an act before, aside from that once when he touched his own, but he was very keen to try again and again. Maybe Big Brother could touch _him_ next time.

Shedding the constricting garments as best as he could, Yazoo waved his little pagegirl servant away. She had looked at him curiously but he was certain that she knew even less than he did about such things… why he glowed so brightly, how flushed his body was. He hoped she would just think that he had been frolicking outside and he really couldn't be bothered to explain the dress. Once she was out of the room, he started to bare his skin, his hands taking their time to caress and tease it, making goose bumps rise in the cool air of the room. Unable to untangle himself from the corset, as the fastenings were out of his reach, he shimmied out of the fluffy petticoats and slipped into bed. He could see the majority of his arousal peeking out from the bottom of it and he needed to get his love juices out before he went crazy! He would find something to cut the offending material off with later. For now, he began to pull and stroke his needy erection, images of his king's body in front of him... images of Tseng that day in the forest.

Yazoo tried to remember the feel of soft skin, for he had touched them both, but he couldn't escape the realization that it was his own hands touching him now. He had the beautiful memory of the music of their impassioned sounds filling his mind and the teasing flashes of bare skin, Tseng's pale hand moving, the font of forbidden nectar, Sephiroth's hips thrusting, his intoxicating smell and that gorgeous moment when both men's love juices were pulled powerfully from their lithe, perfect bodies.

It didn't take long before Yazoo felt his own hips bucking into his hand, his love juices splattering over them as well as the corset. He blushed furiously, knowing he would have to get rid of this evidence so that no one would see. A cool sweat breaking out on his skin, Yazoo reached over to his small bark dresser, fashioned by the most talented artisans of Faefeather, retrieving a small sharp edged pincer from a spider's foot to cut his corset open. He wouldn't need it now anyway. Stashing the messy article of clothing under his bed for now until he could find a way to burn it, Yazoo lay down, breathing in the scent of his body after its release before closing his eyes. So close he had been to Tseng and the dark beauty had seemed to like him a bit as well, enough at least to feel concern for him. He couldn't stay here... Yazoo's thoughts became muddled as he drifted off into tired sleep.

While the fairy prince was safely wrapped in warm dreams about beautiful creatures without wings that weren´t so different from his own race, deep down in the belly of earth, the magical stone started to softly pulse and vibrate again. It radiated a dim but brilliant light that changed with every new heartbeat, and just like the last time, Yazoo was magically transported into the bewitched forest where his wings became so translucent and thin that they were invisible to the human eye. His limbs stretched and grew until he was a fully grown human sleeping on the soft grass under the cold moonlight.

Opening his eyes the next morning, Yazoo found himself transformed again... Overcome with happiness, even though his wings once again seemed to be gone, he felt fabric touching his skin. As he sat up, draped across his leg and all over the ground were elements of the feminine gown he had worn as a human as well as the undergarments, minus the dirtied corset... which was still under his bed. Sadness touched his mind as he remembered that his brother had wanted him to attend their family dinner... had adamantly wanted him confined to Faefeather's boundaries... Yazoo began to wonder if he really _was_ doing this, out of sub-conscious defiance to his brother's protective will. The king would kill him when they saw each other again and Yazoo had to stay alive to ensure they _would_ see one another at all. Sighing, he rose and did the only thing he was fit to do, dressed (except for the undergarments which didn't quite agree with him,) and headed in his feminine slippers back to the human world.

King Rufus VII held his fingertip pressed against his temple, sighing heavily at this phenomenal waste of time. "I will ask you one more time, slave. What has happened to the Pri-incess?" He caught himself. They were not alone but in the company of many others, courtiers and their servants alike. Rufus was making an example of Tseng, here in the middle of the palace square. He'd had the dark beauty stripped so that he stood bare-chested, clad only in his black leather breeches. The king couldn't help but admire the way Tseng's naked back was tensed as two of the stablehands held him prone. This was meant to be a spectacle as he suspected Tseng had been lying to him. His slaves could not have secrets.

Tseng gritted his teeth as the whip lashed out at his back again and tensed ever so slightly. He had to keep his glare at Rufus in check; he wouldn´t want to appear too defiant or who knew what else the man would do to him! Tseng could clearly tell that the king was enjoying himself immensely. The bulge in his pants that was inconspicuously patted every now and again was glaringly obvious, at least to Tseng. Fine sweat was running down the servant´s white, taut body that quickly became adorned by angry, red stripes. Between his clenched teeth, Tseng finally hissed again, "I don´t know, the king from the country beyond the forbidden forest came to take her away!" He didn´t bother with any titles anymore; he was one raw and angry mess, and he was more worried about Yazoo right now. That brother of his had looked very intimidating and mean...

Circling the beautiful servant, Rufus sneered, but his body was very warm and he felt more alive than ever before. Suddenly rushing Tseng in a swift walk, Rufus' chest bumped against the Wutaian beauty's, his erect cock pressing against Tseng's ever-resting one insistently. _What will it take for you to find me as exciting as I find you? How can I make you want me?_ These questions desperately tore at the back of his mind. He only lingered here, moving to whisper in Tseng's ear, "Do not play with me, Tseng. I want to believe you but how do I know I can trust you to tell me the truth? You must have many secrets..." There was so much about his loyal slave he did not know. The man was never permitted to open up and speak of himself and until now, Rufus hadn't cared to know... but his need grew all the time.

Tseng´s eyes sharpened and his lips tightened but otherwise, his expression remained distant and impassive, slightly disgusted even. Frankly, he didn´t give a damn if Rufus trusted him or not. He was the king´s property, having no freedom at all, save for his own thoughts and it was a delight to see that Rufus couldn´t control every aspect of him after all. Not even with pain and punishmen- Tseng´s eyes widened suddenly as a familiar figure hesitantly stepped into the yard, looking a bit disheveled and lost.

Yazoo, having only just gathered his bearings on the situation, ran to Tseng and quickly placed himself between the two, curling his arms around Tseng's body, his chest covering the servant's bloody back. Rufus had to throw his arm off-course as he had already let the whip fly from the lack of response from the dark beauty but it was too late. The sting of the lash sliced open the back of the fine gown and a deep collective gasp filled the air as Yazoo stiffened, a small trickle of blood appearing on his delicate skin. The fairy prince had never been struck before except for a slap once in a while. Nothing like this... but he didn't let Tseng go, he couldn't...

Aghast at what he had done, Rufus' keen ears picked up on soft whispers among his courtiers-in-waiting. Challengingly, he addressed them directly, "What was that? Do you dare question your king?" With no apology to Yazoo nor any attempt to explain himself, King Rufus nodded to the stablehands, who released Tseng's arms and scrambled to clear up the flotsam in the courtyard. Without another word, the king left the square, two guards and the little page boy in tow. He would have more words with his defiant servant later. As he exited, he murmured to two of his royal guard, "Bring them to the throne room." The two stoic subordinates silently moved to do as they were told.

Tseng was too stunned to say much but he moved to hold Yazoo, carefully turning the boy around in his arms and inwardly winced at the thin trail of blood that soaked into his gown. "How..." he whispered. His voice a bit hoarse from the pain but then he remembered that they were being watched by the guards Rufus had left behind and quickly bowed his head. "Your Majesty, welcome back. You shouldn´t have done that for someone as worthless as I," he muttered behind a matted curtain of dark hair but his heart was beating faster and his stomach felt very light.

"You are not worthless," Yazoo looked up into Tseng's dark eyes. "I came back to see you again." A flush crept into his cheeks and he shook his head again, looking down, "not worthless at all..." Remembering that he was a girl here, Yazoo only whispered, thankful he hadn't shouted at the king in front of everyone… but only a little. It would have given him more satisfaction if he _had_ shouted. His feet moved faster than his thought-to-mouth process most of the time anyways and even Sephiroth had been astonished by it at times. Though, admittedly, Yazoo had honed his quick-witted negotiation skills over the years. He did not say what he yearned to though, that Tseng's presence here meant everything to him.

Yazoo´s eyes were so fierce and almost angry when he said these words that Tseng couldn´t help but believe him. It was a strange feeling, to be acknowledged as something he´d been denied for so many years, but Tseng didn´t have the time to revel in it because the guards had reached them. With a simple nod of his head to let Yazoo know that he was grateful for his words, Tseng straightened and stepped aside to follow the 'princess' and the guards to Rufus´ throne room.

TBC

_Review please?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves, so [here](http://natila.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/2903/474793) is another awesome Gossamer fanfic, which is so sooo adorable and hilarious too, courtesy of the lovely Nat-Nat!! <3<3<3
> 
> A/N: * bhanaltra is the Irish-Gaelic word for nurse. Hehe! XD Poor Tsengy! You'll see when you get there! The Irish have a lot of great fairy beings, so Gaelic seemed appropriate! XD

Superkalifragi: Tseng, Rufus (alone with Yaz,) Sephiroth

Chephren: Yazoo, Rufus (audience,) Denzel

 

* * *

**Chapter 8**

 

His Majesty, having recovered his composure, only managed to drown out the feelings of rejection and embarrassment he'd felt when Tseng wouldn't even answer him in front of his subjects. Then the little wretch, the exotic flower from the unknown country, had the nerve to interrupt Rufus' methods. Seeing him holding Tseng there, taking the lash for him even, Rufus had only stayed his hand at all because he didn't want to mar all that exquisite pure flesh lest he decrease its value, to him as well as the world. He didn't know how but the king wanted them to pay for damaging his pride which he had so expertly managed to maintain in the face of his people.

As he coldly watched them brought before him and his beautiful servant forcefully bent over into a supplicant manner, his lips pursed as he saw the foreign beauty voluntarily assume the same position. _What is he playing at?_ Rufus wondered, thoroughly vexed. Was the silver youth mocking him? He had better be royalty, for if the king found out otherwise... Allowing it for all outward appearances, he eyed his servant coldly, "I expect you to be the princess' caretaker from here on out. It is as I commanded before, except that you will make sure she does not vanish like that again or travel anywhere unescorted or you answer to me. Is that perfectly clear?"

"Perfectly clear, your majesty," Tseng replied from below, his voice calm and neutral. He was actually quite surprised that Rufus would entrust Yazoo to him again, after he had failed the first time, but then again... If Yazoo vanished again, Rufus would indeed have a reason to make Tseng´s life a living hell, and even kill him off. Not that he needed any but maybe Rufus just liked to toy with him...

Rising from his throne, the king ordered, "Guards, wait outside, but stay vigilant." Letting Tseng go, the man, exhausted, slumped over in attempt to stay in that respectful pose. Rufus would make him... he didn't give any permissions to relax. He wanted to see his man suffer for defying him. If only he could take him, feed his ravenous hunger. _Want me..._ His steely gaze traveled over to a shiny silver head bowed in front of him. Yazoo seemed to be watching Tseng out of the corner of his eye. "So... do you want to tell me where you disappeared off to, causing your host to worry about you?" His words were syrupy sweet but underneath them, there was a tone that held no warmth.

Looking up, Yazoo saw Rufus' cold stare soften into a weak smile that he could only guess was meant to be encouraging. "I... didn't mean to. My brother came for me..." All he could think about was this travesty. King Sephiroth was such a loving king and his subject's lives were easy. Never before had he witnessed such harsh punishment from someone whose duty was caretaker to his people.

"I see... and you returned because...?" Rufus drew closer, his shin nearly touching Yazoo's knee. They could feel each other and he also felt satisfaction when he saw the young man shiver despite all the clothes he wore. Oh, there would be more thrills where _th_ _at_ came from...

"I... I think that our kingdoms would benefit from establishing friendly relations after all..." He couldn't tell the King Rufus the whole reason he had returned. Really, what he'd meant was that he thought this king could learn a lot about how a proper king should behave from his big brother. He held his piece about Tseng. "Forgive my ignorance of your customs, Your Majesty," Yazoo bowed his head before looking up again, slipping his arm into Tseng's, letting the dark beauty rise with him. He wanted to show the king that Tseng was not to blame for Yazoo's actions whatsoever. "... but don't you think it would be more effective to embrace your people? To _earn_ their love? Not force it?"

King Rufus' eyes widened at this impudence. "How _dare_ you?" Inwardly, however, the youth was making something stir deep within him. Somehow, as Rufus had learned with Tseng, he _liked_ it.

Tseng´s eyes widened as well and as much as his heart warmed at Yazoo´s unusual but wise words, right now Tseng didn´t think it was clever to anger Rufus any further. The man was in a sadistic mood as it was... Knowing that he could very well be punished for his impudence of stepping forward and speaking up without being asked to, Tseng cleared his throat and announced, "My liege, I suspect that the prince must be exhausted after the long travel. He may be confused and tired. Please allow me to prepare a room so he can rest."

Openly glaring at his servant to hide his awakening lusts, Rufus replied, "This is not over. You still need to be taught a valuable lesson. It is inexcusable to defy your king, in private or in formal." With an irritated wave of his hand, he continued, "Go then, prepare his room and see that he is comfortable. Do not fail me or it will only be added to your list of transgressions. As for you," he looked at Yazoo. "As you are a guest here, we will see to your needs, but if you _ever_ question or impede my methods again..." He left the question unanswered, though Yazoo was already wondering if he would have an ambassador from an unknown realm beaten when he had no idea how much power Yazoo's king and country had.

Very reluctantly, Tseng lowered his head and retreated. He didn´t want to leave Yazoo behind, not with Rufus and not when the king was in a mood where he forgot that he was supposed to forge friendly relations with the strange country beyond the forbidden forest. If Yazoo´s homicidal brother ever found out how Yazoo was threatened here, Rufus´ kingdom wouldn´t be much more than scorched earth... Inwardly shuddering at the thought of the frightening man, Tseng made his way down the corridor to order that a room be prepared for Yazoo, together with some food and wine and a new dress.

"Tell me then, what did your king say of the negotiations?" Rufus' tone was calmer but it wasn't syrupy sweet again just yet. If Yazoo knew about these types of men, he would have realized how obvious it was that Rufus only wanted information for his own gain. To Yazoo, this was interest and King Rufus wanted their kingdoms to be friendly indeed.

"Oh..." the silver prince was even a bit surprised at the change of subject. "Actually, he was way too concerned for my welfare after that first disappearance and was not open to discussion about it. He doesn't know much about your kingdom either. I came back to find out more and give him my report on how we could mutually benefit each other." He looked at Rufus meaningfully, silently letting him know that his every behavior would be remembered and taken into account.

"Is that so..." Rufus replied pensively, his voice now dripping with fake friendliness. He found it rather strange that this king would enter Rufus´ kingdom to take his brother back without anyone noticing. No, something was off here, but Rufus couldn´t put his finger on it yet so for the time being, he would maintain his facade. "Well, I am glad you decided to come back then. Does your king know that you are here?"*

"Yes," Yazoo lied easily, instinctively remembering Tseng's warnings and the threat from just a moment before. Rufus sure had some mood swings on him too. "I wish to ask you... My king will need good reason to consider negotiations with you. He does not trust outsiders. What do you feel you could offer if these negotiations proceed?" He boldly walked a bit closer, climbing the stairs to look King Rufus in the eye as an equal now, for he was also a royal and their status was the same. He did not consider himself higher or lower than Tseng but he wanted Rufus to know that he was not frightened nor would he be cowering at the king's whim.

A bit taken aback but the sudden confidence the strange prince displayed, Rufus had to keep himself from shrinking in his throne. "Well," he drawled, but his eyes remained icy and wary, though they glided up and down Yazoo´s lithe body. "We have a lot to offer and a lot to learn from each other, it seems. Apart from substantial knowledge, we have to contribute a range of resources, like our honey, wine and other luxury articles. Our craftsmanship is famous as well... And what do you have to offer in return?" he demanded, because two could play that game.

Yazoo thought for a minute, "Hn, we ll we have some of the finest natural resources on the planet and have for millenia. With some tweaking, I don't see how we couldn't accommodate your interests if it is goods you require, but really, I think you and my king could learn much from each other as well." Yazoo knew it would take an army of Faefeather citizens to fashion one of this king's fine mantles alone. With the help of the stone and its magic however, all he would need to do would be to have fairy-size fashions made after asking his brother how Sephiroth had managed to enlarge himself that night. This would be the real trick as he did not know how he could get his brother's agreement to teach this man. His king had so much to offer where morals and fairness were concerned and love... boundless love. Cocking his head at King Rufus, Yazoo sized him up as well, wondering if this human was worthy of his beautiful brother's attentions, hoping he would not have to beg and plea only to be disappointed by either one of them in the end. "Is there anything else you would seek aside from trade goods?

A greedy gleam appeared in Rufus´ blue eyes, cold and far too sexual for any male´s liking that he kept around and again, he undressed the prince mentally. Boldly stepping forward, he suddenly cupped Yazoo's cheek and made the boy look up at him. It was a gesture to intimidate and make Yazoo uncomfortable, show him where his place was. "There are things I seek indeed." Rufus´ voice was heavy and low with innuendo but then he slowly let go, his fingertips gliding over soft skin. "But we can discuss this later. You should rest for now, you look exhausted." A fake look of sympathy followed. He would go visit the prince again, later...

Yazoo only stared... What was this? He had never seen this look before, except perhaps a glint of it last night when Big Brother looked at him. Only then, Sephiroth had been angrier than the prince had ever seen him before. Was Yazoo in trouble? Unflinching, he looked at the king, slightly challenging. He would allow no one to discipline him except his brother. _No one_... "Alright..." he said warily, "if that is all then, I will take my leave."

"Suit yourself," Rufus just casually replied, watching the prince retreat, his chest sore with fury and impotence though his groin was raging with need.

At the entry doors, Yazoo quietly slipped out of the room to find a small boy waiting for him dutifully. "Oh hello, little one. We meet again. What's your name?" This was the same servant who had seemed close to Tseng before. The prince couldn't help wondering if it was past this child's bed time but he held his tongue. It had taken him most of the day to reach the palace on foot and to find Tseng within. He indeed understood the luxuries a horse afforded now that his wings were gone again.

"Denzel," the boy blinked. No one of this obviously elevated status had ever cared to know his name, had even spoken to him aside from giving him orders. In fact, the only people he really trusted here within palace walls was the Wutaian, Mr. Tseng, the chambermaid, Miss Aeris, and one of the scullery maids who snuck him extra meat at every meal he managed to grab. Wordlessly, the boy led the Princess down long corridors to the guest wing. He was too taken aback to notice the dulcetly masculine tones in the lady's voice, only rushed to complete his task as quickly as he could to not anger the king. Many of the other servants watched him and he was a favorite plaything of the bullying guards. They would all tell on him if he failed.

Tseng had been quick in preparing a room for Yazoo, choosing one that was farthest away from Rufus' quarters. His body was in agony right now, his back felt like someone had peeled away the skin and rubbed salt into the raw, open wound, but he grit his teeth and endured it. Yazoo was back... That thought alone was enough to distract him from the pain. What was the prince thinking? His king had looked furious that night and still he was here again, protecting a lowly slave with his body as if the Wutaian was worth anything... The door opened and Tseng was pulled out of his reverie. He turned around, clearing his throat, and saw Yazoo enter with a shy smile. Tseng´s lips awkwardly twitched up to mirror it and he gestured to the table where he had brought some food and wine, and honey of course. "Please, have a seat if you might, Your Highness."

"Thank you..." Yazoo smiled at Tseng, a bit longingly. He wanted very much to be close to him... to show his affection... something. _Anything_. It had only been a single night that he had been away. He hadn't slept yet but Tseng was what was driving the prince now... "Will you summon a bhanaltra, Tseng please, with water, clean leaves and aloe?"

"A... bhanaltra?" Tseng repeated, frowning in confusion. What was that? He could easily get the other things, but he didn´t know what a bhanaltra was... "My apologies," he mumbled, lowering his head, "we have no... bhanaltra." He gave Denzel a sharp look to gather the other requested items though.

When they arrived, Yazoo thanked the child and dismissed him. At the little one's shaky legs and quick, nervous glances at the table, the prince picked up on it and handed him one of the large plates in invitation. Denzel, whose orders were generally to be sure that his liege's goblet stayed full throughout the meal, stared for a moment in lack of understanding before he quickly scuffled to help himself to what he could before leaving them their privacy as fast as his little feet could move.

"Won't you lie down?" Yazoo rose from the table, more pressing matters beckoning him than food and he motioned for his exotic friend to relax on this bed that was to be his own. Taking the materials the child had brought... (cotton-spun gauze was also provided,) the fairy prince approached, watching the dark beauty with curious eyes.

Tseng, who had expected that Yazoo had asked for the items for himself was a bit speechless. Then though, his features softened. He should know by now that the frail prince was different from the people he had lived with so far... Obligingly pulling the shirt over his head and only wincing ever so slightly at it, Tseng lay down on the soft mattress with a defeated sigh and listened as to what Yazoo was about to do. He wanted to ask questions, lots and lots of questions, but he didn´t know where to start...

Taking a moment to concentrate, Yazoo wondered whether he had any of his powers at all... Flying was out and his wings were gone, but he wondered if this one thing he... well, all fairies in his family for that matter, could do as it was a latent ability in their bodies... Hitching up the skirt of his gown, Yazoo straddled Tseng's hips again, a soft sigh escaping him as he felt those leather-clad thighs touching his nether regions. Dipping some of the white material in the cool water, the fairy prince first washed away the dried blood from the dark beauty's back. When all the wounds were clean, Yazoo leaned forward, his breath hitching as he felt himself rubbed against firm flesh underneath him and he began to lightly breathe out warm air over the deep red marks. This was really all that was necessary... but unable to control himself, Yazoo began to bestow light kisses to Tseng's back, his tongue darting out to lap lovingly at the lacerations.

At the warm gust of air rushing over his sore back, Tseng stiffened but then he went limp with a surprised moan. That felt actually quite good! When Yazoo´s tongue started to tenderly lick over the red stripes, caressing the bloody wounds, Tseng´s eyes rolled back a bit at the sharp little pain that exploded within him at the first contact, but then subsided quickly into a pleasant, almost unbearable tingle that made him involuntarily shudder.

Gasping in surprised pleasure, Yazoo kept licking with abandon, his eyes closing for a moment before he curiously looked down again at his work. Nothing was happening and after he realized that, he stopped and sat up, a sad feeling washing over him. He now felt completely useless, unable to perform even the simplest task, until slowly, he noticed the torn skin of the wounds growing back together, eventually becoming whole until only a flawless muscular back remained. Happily, Yazoo hummed and gave a few more parting kisses to Tseng's bare skin, wishing he could tell Tseng who he was, how well he knew him... Tasting this delectable skin had thrown him back into dreamy nostalgia.

"Wha-what did you do?" Tseng asked sluggishly, face pressed into the soft pillow. He was very sleepy, heavy… cozy and he could have stayed there for forever. His back wasn´t hurting anymore at all but instead radiated warmth throughout his whole body. Had he ever felt this good before? He didn´t know...

"I would say it was magic but I don't have any right now." Yazoo was blushing and he couldn't tell Tseng that it was part of a fairy royal's constitution, could he? "How do you feel?" He sat, watching that silky raven hair and the even rise and fall of his lovely host's breathing, feeling warm inside and quite anxious... but for what, he could not say... except for Tseng himself.

"I feel... surprisingly good," Tseng sighed, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to serve and that he was committing an unforgivable crime right now, technically. "Magic, hm?" He smiled, eyes still closed. Then his features turned a bit more serious as he asked with slight concern, "What did his Majesty want from you? Are you in trouble because of me?"

"I don't know... I admit King Rufus confuses me. I asked him what he wanted from any negotiations between my kingdom and yours. He offered up trade goods so I reciprocated. When I asked if there was anything further, he said there _were_ other things he wanted but he did not say what... At that moment, I did feel like I was in trouble. Would the king punish an ambassador from another place?" Yazoo lay down behind Tseng, his arms slipping around the man's waist, just lying there with him.

Alarmed, Tseng turned around to face the prince, not minding the proximity anymore at all. "I am not sure but you'd better be careful. His majesty is unpredictable and I wouldn´t put it past him to hold you hostage or something along those lines." He unconsciously reached out to cup Yazoo´s cheek in a gesture of protectiveness until he became aware of it and quickly withdrew, casting his eyes down. "My apologies," he muttered. "I should leave you to rest now, your journey must have been straining."

"No please, don't leave, that is, unless you _wish_ to go." Yazoo moved to take Tseng's hand in his own. "Please feel free to come and go as you please, stay as you wish to. I want you to always feel _free_ with me." Placing the dark beauty's hand back at his cheek, the prince closed his eyes and placed a kiss to the base of Tseng's palm before looking at his face again, hoping that he would _want_ to stay.

"...All right," Tseng finally decided slowly, squeezing Yazoo´s slender fingers ever so slightly. He didn´t quite know what to make of this yet but Yazoo was different, wasn´t he? He had proven so on many occasions now and he had actually taken a hit for Tseng as well! That reminded the slave that Yazoo was hurt himself and he blanched a bit, sitting up. "How is your back? Shall I attend to it for you?

Now Yazoo knew very well that his pain after only one lash must be nothing like what the exotic man had experienced. His skin had just been that of a royal's, unused to any truly harsh treatment. It was rather kind of Tseng to take such pity on someone as pampered as Yazoo. Though the idea of his gentle host touching him was sending thrills through his belly and he found he could not argue the matter. "Oh yes, please," he sat up to reach back and unbind himself from this odd dress, finally settling on letting his fingertips rip the fabric away as it had already been slashed open.

Tseng had to gulp as a perfect, white back was slowly revealed to him from underneath the fabric. Then he winced at the angry, red scratch though and the tiny droplets of blood that had dried on the velvety skin. "That must have hurt," Tseng murmured in sympathy and then reached for a washcloth to dip it in the waterbowl, carefully dabbing the wound clean.

Gasping at the cool water on his burning flesh, Yazoo betrayed his need to downplay his discomfort. He then decided to speak what was on his mind. "You are so kind, when you have had much greater pain than I have today. I have had an easy life. There are no such physical punishments where I come from. I know it was not always so... I believe in the days of our ancestors there were magical ways to enforce order but my brother and our father before him were fair and just... and a bit frightening when angry, so no one dares to break any laws." If he had to be honest with himself, the fairy prince might have realized just how lenient King Sephiroth had been to Yazoo's defiance out of love. "But, I think the way _you_ were punished, for an event you had no control over, was something I needed to see. Perhaps the bearers of such punishment would do well to know how it feels from time to time and maybe, they would not be so quick to deal it." The prince had been surprised by King Rufus' behavior today and felt discontent stir within him at how Tseng had been treated. On the one hand, he did want to help the people here, especially his dark gentleman, but he also thought that this king had a lot to learn about how to win his subject's love and respect. His back unconsciously arched as he felt cool droplets trickling down his back.

"Your king does sound quite different," Tseng returned, keeping his thoughts about the scary part to himself. He still felt like shuddering when he thought back to their encounter... and Yazoo was right; Rufus certainly needed a bit of the pain he dealt out back. Carefully he wiped the droplets of water that had slipped away and then put some balm on the wound, muttering a "Sorry" when Yazoo stirred, the muscles flexing under the white skin. Tseng´s pants felt awfully tight all of a sudden and he shifted, blushing a bit. "I am done," he announced, withdrawing his fingers. "May I ask why you came back after all? You have seen how King Rufus is, wouldn´t it be safer for you to return to your own country?"

Turning to face his reason, Yazoo simply admitted it. "You... I came back to see _you_ again but I think there is a purpose for me being here too because the magic brought me back. Just as you found me there in the forest that day, so I found myself again early this morning. Brother will no doubt be upset again but I can't control this. It is a higher purpose that changes me... the magic that flows through our kingdom guides me to be here. I think that the vessel might _want_ me to open negotiations... and for me, my wish is to see that your king learns how to be a good one if I can persuade my brother to help. Plus, all of this brings me closer to you... right where I wish to be, Tseng, if that is alright with you."

Tseng was amazed by the frankness with which Yazoo spoke, the openness. There was nothing sly or calculating in the young man´s words or eyes. He was being honest and that was very refreshing. It made Tseng feel very warm inside, a feeling he hadn´t experienced in a long time. It also told him a lot about the prince´s upbringing though; Yazoo may never have been hurt, never been taken advantage of and that worried the exotic man a bit. He didn´t want this hostile and competitive environment here to soil the pure prince... "Thank you for your kindness. I would like that very much." To his surprise; Tseng found that he really wanted to be close to Yazoo, to hold him and protect him, and that scared him. He was a honorable man though and those issues were something he had to overcome. "Be careful though. This one is a harsh world. Here there is no magic, just the need to survive and people here are relentless..."

Yazoo nodded, "Yes. Brother told me that too when I expressed interest. He forbade me to cross our borders but I did..." He knew he should show some regret, flaunting the fact that he never heeded Sephiroth's worried warnings except as thrilling adventure, but he couldn't find it within himself to do so. This had all brought Tseng into his life. Should he tell him? Tell Tseng that he had met him before? It would betray who he was... Brother would kill him. "And you are not like that, Tseng... you are so much more than what they conditioned you to be."

"I am...?" Tseng asked, doubtfully. Sometimes it was hard to keep up his inner walls and just not adopt the picture they had of him; a lowly dog, less than human. It made him wonder... "How do you know what I am like? What do you see in me?" He mostly managed to keep the sharp edge out of his voice.

Yazoo found himself defenseless in that dark gaze. _It was me that day in the forest…_ This is what he wanted to say to the dark-eyed beauty but he held his tongue. "I know... You did me a great service that day we met. You are a good person despite the lot this kingdom has handed you. I have that known since the first time I saw you. I was completely defenseless and you took care of me, kept me safe. I want to know you, be close to you." He didn't tell Tseng about their true first meeting... perhaps if the time became right but even then, when Yazoo was nothing more than a glowing speck in Tseng's eyes, the man had treated him with kindness and respect. That in itself spoke volumes.

A bit taken aback, Tseng lowered his eyes, muttering, "You are too kind." This ethereal, otherworldly and beautiful creature wanted to be close to Tseng? It was hard to believe and not suspect a hidden agenda but then again, there was nothing to gain from Tseng´s company, no political advantages. Nothing at all. Yazoo also didn´t strike Tseng as someone with ulterior motives either. "Be close to me..." Now that wasn´t that easy. Since he had come here, Tseng had guarded his feelings, his life from everyone but Yazoo had given so much already, hadn´t he? "All right. I would like that too."

Drawing closer, the prince placed a pale hand on Tseng's jaw, silently asking for the dark beauty's gaze again. It thrilled him whenever he had the exotic man's attentions, either as fairy or human. He wished he could be the one that Tseng would _want_ to be with, not because he was ordered to, but because it was what he wanted. "May I..." He didn't want to force anything on this perfect being. So much was forced on him here, more than the fairy prince even knew, but he would not be a part of it. "May I kiss you?"

Tseng´s eyes widened at the almost innocently spoken request. He wasn´t quite sure if Yazoo was joking but the young man´s eyes glistened with excitement and curiosity and a warming light. It made his head swim a bit and unconsciously, Tseng licked his lips. He wasn´t inexperienced but it had only been to relieve some pressure and this... Before he could think any further, his lids dropped as Tseng tilted his head, leaning closer in. A few strands of his long hair slipped over his shoulders and Yazoo´s young magical scent of orchids and apples hit his senses before the boy´s soft, sweet lips did.

They tingled at the sensation of his precious host's on them and like that day in the forest, Tseng filled Yazoo's senses. He moaned audibly, nuzzling the dark man's nose, wanting to get utterly lost in him. He didn't know how to escalate things, didn't know what more he wanted. It was much too early for private masturbation though he did wish for it. The fairy prince found himself wishing for anything and everything Tseng could give him. However as they didn't know each other well, he only remained quietly with his lips pressed to his beautiful crush, eyes still closed happily, a smile curling the corners of his mouth.

Slowly opening his lips, Tseng let the tip of his tongue glide over Yazoo´s, moistening the pink, softly pulsing skin, asking for permission to enter. The blood was rushing in his ears, drowning out all other sounds save for their accelerated breathing. His heart was furiously beating in his chest and this surely was different from the times where he had kissed a nameless maid in the shadows of a hidden corner... It was so strange and frightening, yet so addicting and exciting! It felt just right and Tseng´s throat emitted a quiet groan.

Gasping into Tseng's mouth, Yazoo remembered the one other time this had happened. Tseng couldn't be punishing him now... this felt way too good. Was Big Brother punishing him then after all? He didn't dwell on it because Yazoo found his tongue responding to Tseng's easily and naturally, a magical pooling excitement in the pit of his belly. Instinctively, his arms slipped around Tseng's waist and he let himself be swept along with his bliss, the prince's body seeking out more of his secret love's, holding him close.

Tseng dived deep into the warm, moist cavern as it opened up to him and he drew Yazoo closer, their bodies rubbing against each other as their tongues swirled. The kiss deepened, became more passionate and sensual. Before they could get any further though, their union was abruptly interrupted. Yazoo was yanked away by a pale strong hand and Tseng stumbled backwards from the force, surprised. His eyes flew open and he stared into the furious face of the mad king, that suddenly had Tseng´s throat in his grip and squeezed, pushing the man against the nearest wall.

Out of breath, Yazoo looked frightened. "Brother, no, don't hurt him! He was not going to hurt me, please!" He yelled, desperately wanting to convince His Majesty that there was nothing to fear from Tseng, that he was one of the _good_ ones. Scrambling to get closer to the bewildered dark man, he felt panic seize him and he looked back and forth between his brother's face and Tseng's pale throat in Sephiroth's grasp with wide, pleading eyes. "It is all _my_ fault! Please?"

Tseng´s fingers flew up to his throat, clawing at the hands that were choking him. All he could see were vicious, green eyes and he only heard Yazoo´s desperate words. They didn´t seem to have an effect, until finally, after a few more moments that seemed like eternity to Tseng, he could finally breathe again. Sinking to his knees, the slave desperately tried to fill his lungs with air, absently listening in on the conversation that unfolded above him.

"You..." Sephiroth growled, making menacing steps towards his little brother. A dark, unknown aura seemed to swirl around him, making him cold and detached and threatening as he roughly took Yazoo´s arm and shook him. "How dare you defy me again!"

"I-I'm sorry! I am not doing this! I ended up changed again... but I am not capable of such a thing on my own, I swear!" Yazoo defended, not sure what to say. He knew that he was fully deserving of his brother's wrath for what he had done in the past, all the sneakiness, and poor Sephiroth was only trying to keep him safe. "I won't lie to you about this. I _wanted_ to come here. I think you should speak with Tseng's king, Brother. He brings suffering to so many people here, Tseng included, and you could teach him. Will you please help me? What can I do to convince you, my love?"

"SILENCE!" Sephiroth´s voice boomed unnaturally loud through the small room, amplified by his rage and the dark magic that swirled through his body. Tseng winced and forced himself up to come to Yazoo´s rescue but he was simply batted aside so that he tumbled to the hard wooden floor. "I have had enough, for once and for all!" He wouldn´t have any of Yazoo´s explanations; they were meaningless because Sephiroth already knew that his brother hadn´t come here on his own. He had seen it in the forbidden crystal, every bit of it. It was the Stone´s will and the king hadn´t dared to interfere, until... "We´re leaving," the fairy king announced frostily and strangely calm, tightening his grip around Yazoo´s wrist as his magic started to work.

* * *

TBC

 

Review please? <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves, I hope you had a wonderful Halloween weekend, for those of you who celebrate!! <3<3<3 This isn't story-related work but just in case you might want some more fanart to enjoy:
> 
>  
> 
> [AU Halloween Version 1](http://darkmorgainelefay.deviantart.com/#/art/AU-Halloween-Version-1-493712315?_sid=6bdbc588)
> 
>  
> 
> [AU Halloween Version 2](http://darkmorgainelefay.deviantart.com/#/art/AU-Halloween-Version-2-493714494?_sid=70ee22c4) (with a little blood on Zombie!Daj)
> 
> Take care for now! *huggles!!*

Chephren: Yazoo

Superkalifragi: Sephiroth

* * *

Yazoo barely had time to do anything other than throw Tseng a nervous look to see that he was alright and a silent promise that he would see him again. If the magic worked once, twice even, it would work again. He would be back; even if it meant the harshest punishment His Majesty could deal out and made him an even bigger disappointment to his beloved brother. Dark purple, blue and black swirled around them and Yazoo buried his face in his brother's chest when he heard the cackling of invisible other-beings surrounding them in their teleportation.

"What magic is this?" He clutched onto Sephiroth's mantle, frightened.

Sephiroth didn´t reply but even he had to suppress a shiver as the cold darkness crept into their bones to transfer them in the blink of an eye back to their own realms. The magic was forbidden, had been banished until the king had broken the seal… but it was so very powerful! Obviously their regular guardian, the magical stone, had plans for them as well. Plans that didn´t consider any of Sephiroth´s wishes, so why should the king care about the Stone? He wouldn´t place Yazoo in danger...

Before the voices could close in on them, the soft, pale light of the palace was there to comfort him in all its warm familiarity. As the smoke disappeared, they found themselves back in Yazoo´s room and the king pushed the boy away from himself so that the youth landed on the soft bed in a heap. "You..." he growled again as he came towards the bed, still aggravated. His fists were clenched just as the fist around his heart clenched again.

"Traitor..."

Shock seized the fairy prince and he felt his own heart aching that he had betrayed his brother so badly. "I'm sorry," he felt his voice break from the pain of it. "I didn't mean to hurt you so much. That is something I would never want to do. I saw Tseng lost in the woods. He was exhausted and I wanted to help. He would never have hurt me. Humans are not all bad but I never wanted to cause you worry or pain." The prince immediately rose to go to his brother, to comfort him. "I love you. You are so important to me, Brother. I would never die out there if it meant never seeing you again."

"Don´t touch me!" Sephiroth growled, bringing some distance between them as he stepped aside. Yes, humans may not be that evil; the enemy seemed to be in his own rows... Shaking his head, Sephiroth let go of the whispering, malicious thought. Still... "You have been intimate with that... human! Have you no dignity at all, whore?"

Yazoo blinked. "Dignity...?" He didn't see the correlation. "I did kiss him. Is that what is bothering you? I'm sorry..." He looked down at his hands in clear lack of understanding. "I thought that is what you do if you want to be close with someone. Like you and I?"

"Yes, that is what is bothering me! You are not supposed to do it with anyone else!" Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose, his anger vanishing like black smoke blown away by a soft breeze. Yazoo´s innocence and naivety were absolutely disarming...

"...Oh." Yazoo felt a twinge of disappointment run through him. He loved being so close with his king but the honest truth was that... if not for that day in the woods, Yazoo would never have explored all these feelings, would he? He had been sailing along in blissful existence, causing his mischief and making Big Brother crazy. Yazoo truly hadn't known this deeper dimension of Big Brother's love. This scenario wasn't good, not good at all. He felt his door to Tseng closing. "I didn't know... but I have these feelings... and I know so little. Is there no way I can be close to the both of you, like this?" He drew closer again, taking his brother's hand away and leaning in to kiss him, demonstrating the closeness he understood, the comfort he felt with his brother and didn't want to let go of.

Sephiroth was very tempted to deny that option but he was no fool. Clearly the Stone followed some intention by sending Yazoo to that man again and again… and it could and _would_ happen again, regardless of Sephiroth´s own wishes. The king who had served that damn rock for so many centuries had no say in this at all. Or so it seemed... Grinding his teeth, Sephiroth decided that he would interfere. He would follow his own agenda from now on and he had even discovered the means to do so. Gripping Yazoo´s face, Sephiroth plunged his tongue into the boy´s mouth, locking their lips. Only after a long, breathless kiss did he let go. "We will see," he announced, eyes hard. "I cannot keep you here, obviously, and you will not listen to me. Let us make a deal then."

Yazoo's knees felt weak and he placed his hand on his forehead and held onto the king's strong forearm to keep from swooning. "Yes, anything. I don't want to lose you _or_ him. What can I do?" He didn't want his brother to worry about him, nor did he want Sephiroth to doubt Yazoo's love for him. Wanting to help the humans, this seemed to be the only logical choice, to let Big Brother guide him. Sephiroth was the wisest and most noble person he knew.

Sephiroth smirked at the obvious effect the kiss had on his little brother and led him to the bed, gently sitting down with Yazoo. He chose his next words carefully and his smooth voice hid the underlying, selfish jealousy rather well. "I will send you to the human world for a short period of time. I will watch over you and make sure that no harm is done. And in return to my graciousness..." Sephiroth trailed off, instead slowly striding a strand of silver hair out of Yazoo´s hair, tucking it behind the boy´s pointed, delicate ear.

Shivering as he felt cool fingertips on his warm skin, the prince leaned into his big brother's touch. "Yes, that is indeed kind of you, Brother. Are you sure that it won't interfere with your schedule? And _what_ can I do for you in return?" He had missed the implication of the romantic gesture because Yazoo had not learned about romance. He had only read about magic and adventure... hadn't ever delved into the topic of love. Until now, he had only known or cared about Big Brother's ever-blossoming love and the happiness he found with his king and the platonic love he'd felt for his family and their people. In the discovery that he was in new territory here, his wings fluttered in anticipation.

Instead of an answer, the king hushed Yazoo with another kiss, parting the prince's full lips with his tongue. Sephiroth´s hand found the boy´s knee and slowly pushed up the frilly dress, revealing milky thighs. Nimble fingertips trickled over velvety skin, higher and higher. Already painfully hard, Yazoo wasn't used to being touched this way by another and he moaned as he found himself lovingly plundered.

Letting go of his softly gasping mouth, the king instead nipped at a flushed throat and collarbone, pulling Yazoo demandingly closer with his free hand that slipped around a slim waist. When His Majesty's fingertips moved closer to the base of the prince's wand though, Yazoo stiffened. Did Big Brother mean to help his love juices out? Shifting his hips eagerly, wanting more of these sweet caresses, he helped pull the dress away himself, baring his hot flesh to the cool air. It was growing really warm in here!

A low chuckle erupted from Sephiroth´s throat at the eagerness with which his little brother melted under the king´s dexterous fingers. "So... horny..." he hotly breathed into Yazoo´s ear before catching the soft flesh of his earlobe between sharp teeth, suckling it between his lips. Meanwhile the king´s eyes drifted down to the exposed flesh and willingly spread legs. His fingers stopped just on the inner side of Yazoo´s thighs, a few inches away from the hard, pulsing member. "Do you want me to touch that?" he teased, brushing with his thumb over soft testicles.

 _Horny..._ Yazoo blushed furiously, seeing his brother looking at it with such interest. "Y-yes... please touch... my wand..." He had to look away just then, so embarrassed at how he had assumed Brother would just do that for him. Could he just assume such a thing? Was he being too spoiled again, too greedy? Maybe it was too much to ask of someone else if it was supposed to be private... The caresses to his balls were mind-numbing and he gasped again in pleasure, his eyes rolling back and his lids threatening to close.

"Oh, I will touch my dear," Sephiroth smiled, his voice lowered to a deep, heavy purr. His index finger trailed up the length, feeling the pulsing heat as if he was trying to read something deep hidden within the flesh that only waited to be revealed. "But in a different way..." Then His Majesty quite suddenly lowered his head, grasping Yazoo´s cock by the hilt and swallowing the head in his mouth. The king´s lips wrapped tightly around his brother´s dick but he didn´t move just yet, letting Yazoo feel the tightness and wetness of his tongue pressed against the tiny slit.

The fairy prince lurched and his upper body fell back on the bed, hissing and his back arching when his wings reflexively enfolded and broken skin first hit the mattress. He had never felt anything as tight and delicious as this warm heat! "Oh Goddess!" He cried, looking down at his beautiful brother, seeing his cock sticking out of that teasing mouth. "Brother..." He immediately had to rip at the clothing binding him. It was so hot in here and he spread his legs fully so that his brother could touch wherever he liked, in whatever way he liked. "Feels so nice..." The dress lay open now, only covering his shoulders and arms like a great open long coat. He could see and feel Sephiroth's mouth on him, the only thing touching his bared flesh and he had to fight to not squirm under that burning emerald gaze looking up at him.

Sephiroth gave an affirming growl that vibrated along the shaft in his mouth. Oh this was a very good sign. Yazoo was a teenager, hot and bothered most of the time and the king was confident that he could take the boy´s mind off that human. He really only needed relief and that Sephiroth would give him, thoroughly. He loosened his clenching lips a bit, relaxed his throat and let his head fall further down, until he had taken it all in. One of his hands stroked over Yazoo´s soft balls, squeezing and pinching them gently, while his other wandered up over the prince´s taut belly to his soft strawberry colored buds to roll them between his fingers.

 _So much... sensation..._ "Brotheryouspoilme!" The youth managed to blurt out before he screamed harshly, feeling his love juices spill over into His Majesty's hot, talented mouth. His fingertips reached down to grip his beloved brother's strong shoulders and he felt his vision grow fuzzy.

Sephiroth swallowed it all, inebriated by his little brother´s seed and he sucked some more until the flesh in his mouth went limp. It was a sweet and quick orgasm but that was a good thing, actually. It meant that Yazoo was still innocent and excitable.

The boy found himself utterly exhausted and unable to move but very pleased. "What... kind of kiss was that?" he looked down with rosy cheeks, reaching for Sephiroth's hands in vulnerable neediness.

Sephiroth still let his fingers play a bit with the exposed length as he moved up to the prince´s face, licking his semen-wet lips in a predatory flick. "That... was a very special kiss... You can receive it only from me."

Wrapping his arms around his brother's neck, winding his fingers into silvery tresses, Yazoo felt the aftershocks still shooting up his spine and belly from the initial burst of feeling. "Brother's super-special kiss," he hummed, smiling before he reached up to give his brother more kisses. Feeling the bulge of Sephiroth's own aroused wand graze his thigh, Yazoo gasped. "Giving me that kiss excited you, Brother?" His hand absently brushed over His Majesty's back, briefly touching a firm buttock before he shyly pulled it away, not having been invited.

"Very much so," Sephiroth drawled, taking Yazoo´s hand and guiding it down to his hard member. There was only a shred of guilt and the feeling of wrongness but he shoved it down, away. He didn´t care, the king told himself. This was what he deserved and Yazoo was willing too... "Do you want to touch it?"

Jolts of renewed pleasure shot through him and his cheeks retained their rosy flush. If his wand could have become hard again, it would have. "Yes, I want to very much, my love," Yazoo had tasted blood when he had helped massage the king's tension away only last night. He wanted to know all the pleasures that came with this new world of touching and kissing. With the heel of his hand, the prince tentatively brushed over it and his other hand joined it to show his brother his desire too by unfastening the fine fabric of the king's silken breeches. "I want to see you... your body, while I touch you."

"Touch as much as you like," Sephiroth allowed with just the smallest hint of glee in his eyes, bucking into the tender, shy touch. Ah, the king was so very hard it ached and Yazoo´s feather light touches were driving him mad! He kept his desire in check though, not wanting to scare the boy off and thus let Yazoo explore his body at his own pace, only reaching for his face once more and demanding another kiss.

 _I never knew it could be this way..._ Whimpering, Yazoo let his mouth be claimed by his beautiful brother, who was making him feel so incredibly good. When his lips were free, he mewled, "Please will you remove your shirt for me, Brother?" He shakily peeled black breeches down taut, muscular skin in utter excitement. He had never seen his brother's fully nude body before and couldn't wait to now. He wanted to feel its warmth lying next to him... touch it like he did before.

"Absolutely." Sephiroth licked across Yazoo´s lips before diving back into the wet darkness. In seeming laziness, he started to unbutton his shirt but his fingers trembled ever so lightly. Then he lifted his hips for Yazoo to push his pants further down, his erection jumping in excitement. Sephiroth probably wouldn´t last long, not with this forbidden pleasure raging through his body

Resuming his light grasp on Sephiroth's impressive organ, the prince found himself growing hard again after only a short time. Reaching up, he kissed His Majesty hungrily, needing to busy his mouth, his hands, feeling so full of energy that he didn't know what to do with himself.

Moaning into Yazoo´s mouth, King Sephiroth encouragingly pressed closer against the boy, rocking his pelvis. His nipples stood hard into the air, goose bumps making his skin tight and tingly.

Hearing such sounds coming from his normally collected brother, the very height of fairy self-control, Yazoo sobbed with growing need. He needed something but he didn't know what... and he was content to stay this way with Brother as long and hopefully as often as he could. Running long fingertips over His Majesty's newly-bared skin, Yazoo touched and caressed with one hand timidly while his other hand tightened its grip on the king's rosy shaft. "Mm… mmmm," he whimpered again, his mouth pleasantly busy while one leg slipped in between Sephiroth's, a taut thigh teasing soft testicles gently the way his own had felt only moments ago. He was learning so much very quickly and the whole experience was exhilarating and so very wonderful. _Brother... This is what you wanted?_ This private time felt so special and the prince almost couldn't believe that they hadn't done it ages ago.

"Rub it," Sephiroth breathed, pushing up again, wishing Yazoo would grasp him tighter and just milk the pressure right out of him, releasing the tension in his balls. His free hand slipped down to tease Yazoo´s hard nipples again, wondering if the prince in his insatiable youth felt the sexual frenzy again...

Pressing his slim hips forward to add more pressure, Yazoo leaned his forehead against his brother's shoulder, doing exactly as he was bid, sandwiching that lovely organ between his hip and the palm of his hand, rubbing it, pressing as hard as he could before curling his fingers around it once more. "Show me? How do you want to be touched, my love?" He hitched, the sounds they made causing his own erection to twitch desperately. "I want to make you feel good..."

"Touch me like you would yourself." Sephiroth´s breathing was short and ragged, his lips seeking Yazoo´s soft ear again. "You do that to yourself, don´t you? At night, when you´re alone and it gets hard to ignore... Tell me what you do to yourself then, little brother." The thought alone brought him almost over the edge, picturing the young boy in heat, desperately jerking off with muffled moans, bucking hips and frantically moving fingers...

Moaning, Yazoo had to compose himself and moved to lie on his back hip to hip with his beloved king. He had only masturbated a couple of times so far in the solitude of his room. "Yesterday, when I came home and we spent that time together... I touched you and it excited me... The servant came to see you and when I returned to my chamber, I took that gown off but there was this one human piece. A corset, which binds together and I couldn't put it on by myself... Anyway I couldn't get it off by myself either so I had to leave it on, my need was so great... I..." Reaching down, he grasped both of their erections with purpose and his hands began to stroke. "I pulled and tugged on my flesh until my love juices came out..." Gasping as he maneuvered his hands the same way on both their shafts, knowing now when he applied the right pressure, he looked hazily over into Big Brother's eyes, feeling so very content.

Sephiroth answered with a deep, long moan of his own that forced itself out of his tensing, writhing body. Yazoo had no shame at all and it was so refreshing, so delicious and naughty… and Yazoo was hard again! The king let his hand wander over the prince´s leg again and wrapped his fingers around the boy's, to show him with what rhythm he should pull and tug. "Touching me excites you, hm? What did you think about when you made your... love juices flow?" Dammit, he was so very close; his skin was tingling and sparks of pleasure shot up his spine in waves, making his belly flip...

A sharp gasp escaped the prince as he felt himself stroked to perfection, and automatically, he mirrored the welcome hand's movements. He knew that to mention Tseng at this point would be a horrible idea, not only for the consequences to himself and the dark beauty, but to his brother's feelings and peace of mind, so he kept it brother-specific only. "Your lips, your belly, your hair fanned out over the pillowcase..." his eyes flickered down to the head of Sephiroth's wand. "The glisten of your sweet nectar," his eyes closed reflexively as the pleasure grew by leaps and bounds, "and how beautiful you looked when your juices..." The sexy memory alone was enough to make the prince spill over and he bit his lip, stopping himself before it was too late. Yazoo had wanted to ask his brother what he thought of too, when he touched himself and how often he practiced this. He felt he should do it now while deep within the moment. "Brother... do you touch yourself often? Tell me everything please..." he begged gently.

To say that the king was thrilled was an understatement! He almost came for good when Yazoo revealed to him that he was the protagonist of the boy´s sexual phantasies. "I do," he groaned, licking along Yazoo´s neck, tasting the flowery essence with his tongue. "I touch myself, thinking of my sweet, beautiful little brother..." His movements became more frantic, quick and sure, rolling the thin skin up and down over the glistening head. His own dick was leaking heavy precum that stuck to Yazoo´s slender fingers. He could feel his balls tighten and his control slip. "I... phantasize about being inside you..."

"Unhhhh!" Yazoo's eyes widened. He didn't understand all of what his brother had said but it excited him to no end and he didn't even know why either. Picturing his brother alone at night, masturbating, thinking of him... possibly even all those times Yazoo had thought Sephiroth was angry with him... His wand moved on its own, squirming once in his lovely king's grasp. "Brother... you want to be... inside me?" It just didn't compute... Maybe he wanted to be in Yazoo's mouth, like His Majesty had done for him before? He didn't dwell on the confusion, just stuck with what felt good. "Tell me again...my... love?" He could barely hold on anymore and his hand involuntarily squeezed his brother's shaft tightly, pulling hard now on Sephiroth's wand, and his body rocked madly into his brother's warm fist. Why couldn't His Majesty have told him all this before... that when Brother was mad at him, he had really wanted the boy's attentions. Yazoo would have proudly been all his. The fairy prince _needed_ now, so very badly and he gasped out, his eyes widening, desperate to hear that sweet, low voice again.

"I want to feel you all around me," Sephiroth groaned in ecstasy, his mind feverish with the images of himself pounding into that tight little ass, of his cock vanishing in that tiny wrinkle, stretching around his rock hard length. "Ah, yessss, like that!" It was an exclamation of approval when Yazoo squeezed his cock just like that and white semen spurted out, over the prince´s fingers and onto their skin and bellies like a shower of nectar. It was warm and sticky and Sephiroth tensed, his own fist around Yazoo´s dick going ballistic.

Knowing his brother's love juices were all over them, Yazoo cried out when the delicate balance that kept him hanging on by a thread was ripped clean away. He had been way too thrilled by this whole experience and the way his brother spoke was like nothing he had ever heard before. Seeing His Majesty lose it like that, over Yazoo himself... his tiny fairy brain almost ceased to function at all as he was expertly worked to completion by his beloved brother, the one who knew him best in the entire world. "Brother! I-" he started but really, he had nothing to say. There were no words to adequately describe what he felt or how much he loved this, this so-very-special time they spent together. Nothing he could think of could do it justice. His own juices bathed them in rapid succession to his brother's and Yazoo sobbed as he quickly rolled over on to his king's wet body, kissing him deeply, moaning into his mouth.

Sephiroth gave a content sigh, his head swimming, and nuzzled his nose into Yazoo´s neck, pulling the boy into a close embrace while lazily stroking over the curve of his satiated body. Yazoo was so fragile, so lightly built and needed to be protected, to be spoiled and cherished... If only his little brother wasn´t so curious and adventurous, they could stay here in the fairy kingdom for forever, happy with each other. The king´s thoughts drifted off, becoming fuzzy and soft as he slowly fell asleep. The black magic, the anger and the sexual overkill were a bit too much, even for _his_ body.

Spreading his thighs, Yazoo felt himself relax on to King Sephiroth's perfect form, letting himself feel the firm angles and taut muscle underneath him and sighed as he let his head rest next to his brother's.

TBC

_Review please? <3_


	10. Chapter 10

Chephren: Yazoo

Superkalifragi: King Sephiroth, Genesis, Tseng

* * *

Feeling Sephiroth's large wings splay out to enfold him in a dark feathery embrace, the prince sighed contentedly. His body felt warm and relaxed and heavier than it had ever felt. His mind was torn though unfortunately. He would have liked nothing better than to stay with his beloved like this forever. Though knowing Tseng was back in his own kingdom, shaken and possibly worried about him, scarred for having been the one to let Yazoo kiss him, knowing how Big Brother felt now... Yazoo sighed and turned his face into the pillow. He would have to insist Brother change him back. He couldn't give up on his dark beauty now, nor did he want to. Was it selfish to want them both now that Big Brother declared how he felt? Had Yazoo only known, he would never have wished for more. He would have to investigate this state of being... love; learn to understand why Big Brother felt as he did.

After lying a while on his brother's belly, wrapped in the warmest, most comforting cocoon, Yazoo was finally able to drift off to sleep himself. He knew now that he would disappoint Big Brother by returning to Midgar but it had to be done. The prince found himself hoping that His Majesty would indeed play along and meet with the human king as well, help him carry out the Stone's bidding. When he'd had a short nap, Yazoo wriggled out of his brother's arms as best he could. Curiously, he knelt down beside Sephiroth's lean hips to smell and finally taste their sweet, intermingled nectar. Lapping it up gently, he felt his brother's body tense in sleep, the pleasure of the sensations carrying over into his hopefully pleasant dreams. Nuzzling Sephiroth's sated wand, admiring how formidable it was, just like the man himself, Yazoo planted one soft kiss to the salty dried skin, desire awakening within him once more. He had wanted to see if he might take it into his mouth but it made him nervous somehow. Perhaps if he only licked it? Gingerly, he ran his tongue over the pearly head, not wanting to wake His sleeping Majesty. _So delicious, Brother..._

"Hmmm." The king sighed in his sleep, shifting only a little bit. His cock went semi hard at the treatment, the sensation weaving into his dreams that were steamy and full of soft, sweaty skin and heady movements... He was only on the brink of waking up, feeling the sensations, dizzily hearing some noise, but Sephiroth wasn´t quite conscious.

Encouraged by the stiffening flesh, Yazoo patted it lazily, planting another kiss to that very intimate part of his brother. His tongue started to lap over smooth skin, snuggling it to his cheek occasionally but gently, trying not to wake his beautiful lover. He had before long cleaned away every bit of dried love juice and now his saliva on his brother's cock glistened. Gazing up at King Sephiroth's face with hazy eyes, he crawled back up, careful not to get his own splatter-dried belly near that newly-clean skin. "Brother?" he whispered gently, loving how serene Sephiroth was in sleep.

"Hmm?" Sephiroth hummed, still asleep, but enjoying his dreams.

Reaching down, Yazoo absently stroked over that lovely organ again, loving it as much as his own. "Would you mind if I went to see the Scroll Master?" He reached into kiss Sephiroth's sweet lips. So beautiful he was... and so many things he made the prince feel...

Sephiroth gave an indecipherable grunt but then he rolled over, burying his face into the soft pillows. Eventually he gave a dismissive, slightly pompous wave of his hand he always used to usher his servants away.

Yazoo rolled his eyes. Same old Brother, surrounded by servants even in sleep. Getting a good first time look at the king's pert derrière, Yazoo couldn't resist planting a kiss there that turned into a little love bite. Surprised at himself, not sure where the aggression came from, he got up and after a short while of freshening up and donning his travel clothes, the prince found himself at the Scroll Master's door.

"May I ask you something?" Yazoo asked shyly, not having had a chance to look at the instructional book the Scroll Master had given to him, since all the upheaval he had been through in the last couple of days. However he had found out a great deal by simply living, his preferred method of study actually.

"Good day to you too," Genesis replied sourly, lifting a brow and shooting the prince a look over the rim of his glasses. But still, he stepped aside, leading the silver haired fairy deeper into the dimly lit, dusty library. He gestured towards an empty chair and turned to prepare another cup of warm nectar. "What is it your highness wants from me?" There was just the tiniest, mocking and lewd edge in the man´s voice. Genesis could very well remember their last conversation...

A blush staining his pale cheeks, Yazoo did his best to look into those azure eyes, remembering what the stunningly beautiful creature had offered him only a few days ago. "I... well I-..." he took deep breath. "I have experienced something since that last time... What kind of love is it when you are only intimate with one person?" He didn't know if this was the correct place to start, but he did so anyways as it was the most pressing.*

A sardonic, slightly lewd smile graced Genesis lips as he set the tiny cup before the prince and then sat down himself, crossing his legs. "Well, that depends... What did you do?" It might not have really been necessary to know this but life down here in the library was uneventful sometimes and Genesis loved to hear some gossip, especially of the intimate kind... As far as he knew, Yazoo was also a bit shut off from the common life and he was curious to hear what fairy had been able to steal the prince´s heart. A servant maybe? Surely it couldn´t be anyone outside the palace, the king´s hawk eyes would have prevented that...

Yazoo gave a small smile to Genesis in thanks for the nectar. Thank the Goddess for the honey in the human world and the fruit because otherwise, really nothing he had tasted there compared to this. Sighing, he did his best to answer honestly in the face of that thrilling look on the Scroll Master's face, trying not to let his need to moan betray him. "I had mutual masturbation with someone..." Oh no... Feelings took over again and he was becoming hard. His legs automatically crossed and he had to look away as the way his mentor was looking at him wasn't helping. "... And they gave me a super-special kiss..."

"A... super-special kiss?" Genesis looked a bit dumbfounded but the blush on Yazoo´s cheek somehow told him that the naive young man meant more than just... a kiss. That mentioning of mutual masturbation was stirring inside the librarians belly... Taking a sip from his nectar, Genesis ignored the tingling in his loins. "What exactly do you mean by that? And who gave it to you?" His smile turned calculating, as he added, "I need to know that to determine which kind of love you are experiencing." That was a blatant lie, but well.

"I..." Yazoo started to feel as if he shouldn't have said anything... certain that His Majesty would be angry with him but he also wanted to share with his mentor and Brother had said that if Yazoo didn't mind, they could be intimate whenever he liked. "Brother gave it to me... he took my wand in his mouth." This sexy sharing of information was getting to be too much and the prince squirmed in his seat. "A super-special kiss... one that only he wants to give."

"I...I be-beg your pardon?" Genesis´ face went blank, as did his mind. Had he just heard right? Had Yazoo said... that he had gotten a blowjob from his brother? The king? That surely couldn´t be, King Sephiroth would never do such an amoral thing, would he? Genesis couldn´t wrap his mind around the mental image and still... Sephiroth was very overprotective, wasn´t he? Oh dear, just what had he stumbled over here?

"Brother's mouth..." Yazoo's lids grew heavy and his fairy light grew bright in arousal, confirming the statement. His wings fluttered agitatedly as well and the taste of the sweet nectar on his lips was just too much, remembering what he had tasted of his brother less than an hour ago. This time, a moan did escape him and he could no longer contain himself. "I'm … sorry." He knew it was private; why could he not control his urges?

Genesis gulped at the open display of sexual arousal, not knowing if he should be appalled or turned on himself. Surely, to envision those two, achingly beautiful men writhing in pleasure, lapping at each other´s manhood... Genesis shook his head, angry at himself. His lips were set in a firm line when his gaze settled back on Yazoo and he enlightened him in a strict tone, "This kind of love most certainly is forbidden. Those things are not done amongst siblings and your brother should very well know this! I do not know what compelled him to become intimate with you like this but it has to stop! You cannot be this way with him!"

If there was anything in the kingdom, in the world even that would make Yazoo's light and spirits dim, it was these last statements. "Why? _Why_ is it forbidden if we love each other? Please tell me..." He could feel tears starting to well up in his emerald eyes. It felt as if he had been given the world, almost, only to have it taken away instantly after a single glimpse. His brother's feelings had been so intense and Yazoo loved him so very much. He had simply felt torn as to whom he was supposed to lavish affections on, whether he could be with both men, but apparently, Big Brother was not to be the one.

Taken aback, Genesis´ hard features softened as he saw the dismay dimming the other fairy´s bright, happy light. His hand found its way onto the prince´s arm in a gesture of sympathy and comfort. "Your Highness... I am sorry..." He couldn´t quite explain why it was forbidden, other than that it was. It was amoral, uncommon and... "It has always been like this, it is an eternal law that such love is not to share between first degree family members. Maybe... you misunderstood the action?" Yes, maybe it hadn´t been intended to be sexual... Genesis couldn´t quite make up a scenario on how this could have happened 'accidentally' but maybe there was one.

"Maybe..." Yazoo's brows knitted. How could he have misunderstood? But honestly, he had made the assumption that Big Brother would simply touch him before he asked, misreading that too. It was possible he _was_ mistaken.

As it was his nature though, he couldn't let go of the open window that provided him with an opportunity and his grip tightened a bit as his thumb started to stroke over Yazoo´s arm. "There´s also many other fairies here who would be perfectly legitimate to perform these... things with..."

The prince's eyes flitted up to the alluring beauty's face, his face remained wide eyed and expressionless but his light gradually became brighter and brighter once again. He might as well be a lightning bug for all the advertising he was doing of his inner feelings but it was all so new to him and the prince had never learned why he would need to mask any of them. Everyone was so kind here... "Other _fairies_?" He hadn't thought about it before, as the other being he wanted to be as close to and help take care of was human but his blush deepened in response and he bit his lip all the same. It was amazing how the most feather-light touch sent shivers through his body. Unconsciously, he put his hand over the beautiful archivist's, his own fingertips mirroring the sensations he felt back onto the redhead's skin.

Genesis had to lick his lips, squeezing Yazoo´s hand. Oh, he was so very tempted to take advantage of the situation now... but if what Yazoo had said was true he´d get into hot water if Sephiroth found out and Yazoo wasn´t exactly a secretive person, obviously. "Well, of course other fairies." He made a pause, sending the prince a meaningful look. "So, whenever you feel you need... help with certain things or have more questions, feel free to visit me any time." His cock twitched in his pants, weeping at the forsaken opportunity, but Genesis remained firm. "And now off you go, I have to work and you surely have a lot to think about." The red haired fairy just didn´t trust himself around the beautiful creature right now...

The fairy prince had meant to ask Genesis the question, 'what if it _wasn't_ another fairy,' but the redhead was making his blood heat up and his wings quiver. "Thank you for talking with me today, Scroll Master... you are very kind." Squeezing back, Yazoo rose, feeling moved to hug his mentor but then the beautiful, rather observant beauty would know exactly how he was feeling. Hoping his breeches weren't looking too tight, Yazoo shot a quick glance down. The bulge couldn't have been more obvious if he had wanted it to be, and with a wide-eyed look of terror, Yazoo went invisible and ran out of the shop.

"You are welcome," Genesis muttered, weakly hugging back and then Yazoo was suddenly gone; he probably had gone back to the palace. So sweet and innocent... Genesis decided that he would have to have a word with Sephiroth, king or not. If it turned out to be a misunderstanding, all the better, but if not... well, he would have to talk some sense into His Majesty.

Entering his room, Yazoo found his Big Brother waiting for him, curled up in his raven-black wings. Hopefully the servants had left him be for the short while the prince was gone. The silver haired youth marveled at how this time, his beautiful sibling didn't wake up when Yazoo entered. The king was generally hyper-aware of everything and would have been awake and waiting for him if not off doing his duties. _Hn, he must have really needed the rest then, poor dear._ Kneeling beside him on the bed, Yazoo couldn't help but wonder what the chambermaids would say if they could see this naked perfection. There wasn't many a moment when there weren't admirers around him. Yazoo was no fool and now, he had an inkling why besides the fact that his brother was the most wonderful fairy in Faefeather. His lips found their way to the tip of his brother's cock again but his heart sank as he licked it that it had to be the very last time. What was he supposed to say to His Majesty?*

Sensing the presence of his own blood, Sephiroth stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He felt very relaxed and good after their work out and he sleepily smiled at Yazoo, grabbing him and pulling him close against his naked chest. The king´s lips found Yazoo´s ears and brushed over them, his tongue flicking over the delicate shell. "What´s with that dark face, hm?"

"I learned something today... Is the way we love forbidden?" Turning his head and looking deep into His Majesty's eyes, the prince strode a silver lock out of his brother's sleepy face, like his king often did for him. "I only wanted to learn more about how I can distinguish our love, say, from the way I love Loz or Dajy... the way I would love a friend." He had grown hard again though from the memories that were assaulting his brain now along with His Majesty's presence so near. He inwardly rolled his eyes, wondering if he would ever again be able to have a serious conversation without his wand giving its own opinion.

Sephiroth automatically stiffened, his smile appearing a bit forced. However he caught himself quickly, stroking over Yazoo´s side, his waist and hip and down over a hipbone towards the hard rod that poked into the king´s leg. "It does feel good, doesn´t it?" he answered the question with one of his own. "Nothing that feels that good can ever be a bad thing, don´t you think?" Inwardly his thoughts were precise and cold, as he assessed the situation, searching for a solution. So Yazoo had spoken about it to a third party. Sephiroth had to find out who it was and silence them... His mind was swirling with dark, heartless thoughts that were fed by the dark magic slowly claiming his self, without the king being aware of it.

His lids drooping and a small moan passing his lips, Yazoo gave in, nuzzling his brother's perfect nose. "I agree with you there... It feels _very_ good, my love and that is my sentiments exactly on the matter... but won't it endanger your position, loving you as I do? I don't ever want to compromise your authority here." He only said this for his king really. If Yazoo could find a way to be intimate with his king as well as Tseng, he would. However... on the other hand, if his beloved had felt that Yazoo should only come to him for intimacy and Yazoo and Tseng did get to be close, would Tseng want the same? He had to respect them both. He would cross this bridge when he came to it if the dark one ever might want to even _be_ that intimate with the youth. Right now, though he respected the Scroll Master's advice, he really just didn't want to let His Majesty go and needed reassurance.

"Well, that depends... Who did you tell about us?" Sephiroth asked softly, carefully, though his eyes were cold. He would take care of the matter, not allowing anyone to compromise his authority or question his decisions. Sephiroth was the king, after all and Yazoo had just given his consent, said that he wanted them to be close... To distract his brother´s worries, Sephiroth lightly stroked over the hard flesh underneath soft fabric.

Yazoo gasped and bit his lip nervously, not wanting to get his mentor in any kind of trouble. His brother had been unpredictable lately in his actions. Most likely he'd frightened Tseng out of his mind, belying the kind image that Yazoo had painted that was in every Faefeather citizen's mind about their beloved king. "Brother... will you make me human now? And come and meet their king? I think this is what the Stone wants us to do. Please?"

If anything was able to take the king´s mind off the current topic, this surely was. His hand stopped and the smile vanished from Sephiroth´s features that drew into a scowl. "Human?" Sephiroth snorted, very inclined to become furious again and refuse the request. Yazoo was right though; the stone would most likely transform Yazoo again and then Sephiroth had no control over it whatsoever. "Fine... A deal is a deal, I guess. I will turn you but I will not talk to anyone there."

Crestfallen, Yazoo nodded, "Alright..." Could he succeed in this plan by himself? He would have to learn more magic if he wanted to hold up his end of the trade bargaining with King Rufus. The other accommodations the human sovereign required, what of them? Yazoo was certainly useless and now, possibly, a free-loading liar on top of that. A royal who could not back up their claims was without honor. He should never have bargained prematurely but he wanted to know what it was that Rufus had to offer his kingdom that they could possibly want... what could possibly lead his brother to want to negotiate as King Rufus wanted. No matter what Big Brother's mood, Yazoo did not want to leave without showing his adoration for his beloved king. A blush painting his cheeks, Yazoo lowered himself to his knees in front of his canopied bed. Reaching underneath, he pulled out the afore-mentioned corset, which he had not yet had time to dispense with.

Sitting next to his brother, the fairy prince presented it to him. "Will you accept this, as a peace offering? A memento of how you make me feel until we are together again?" It was by far the weirdest thing he had ever done but there were silk spun tapestries on the soft petal walls of their great rulers throughout the ages, so Yazoo wanted to leave his brother with something he might consider precious and this was what he had. Or, at least he hoped His Majesty might consider it that way... One could still see the stains of his love juices on the pale dyed fabric. The prince inwardly questioned his sanity, but something about this seemed right somehow.

Grudgingly but still touched, Sephiroth took the offered piece of clothing, very aware of the stains and the musky scent. With a sigh he got up, relaxing his shoulders before he held up his hands and black smoke began to swirl from it, slowly circling towards Yazoo and around him. "You have 12 hours before I will call you back. Do what you must, whatever that is." Before his eyes, Yazoo got covered in a cocoon of blackness and then quite suddenly he was gone, the magic imploding. Exhausted Sephiroth had to sit down for a moment, his head swirling, but then he forced himself up to walk down to the archives and the forbidden crystal. He had to make sure that everything had gone according to plan.

The darkness enfolded him, the voices grew so close, as if the monsters that owned them could touch him if they wanted to and Yazoo was afraid. There was a great pain in his chest and then his wings disappeared. Instead of finding himself lying on the ground though, he stepped out, fully aware and fully clothed this time into the castle courtyard. Brother had even made sure to send Yazoo to where he needed to be. _Brother..._ he brushed his fingertips over his altered ear, the last thing Sephiroth had kissed and, only a bit wearily, entered the palace to find Tseng.

Tseng´s eyes widened when he looked out of the window, finding Yazoo in the yard. He had been searching everywhere, the fields, the forest and eventually he had come back to the castle to continue his search here. The last time Yazoo had just appeared out of nowhere as well... Only by accident had his gaze drifted outside and there the beautiful man was. He looked a bit dazed and disoriented. Tseng quickly flew down the stairs and before he knew what he was doing he drew Yazoo into his arms, breathless. "Where have you been? How are you? Are you hurt?"

Yazoo smiled, slipping his arms around Tseng's neck, "I am fine. I'm sorry if I worried you. Brother took me home but the magic would have returned me here as it seems I have work to do. Whatever I am to do however, I must accomplish it alone..." He looked a bit nervous but there was no way he wouldn't come back. "Did he punish you for my absence?" Idly, the fairy prince twined his fingertips into a silky lock of Tseng's hair."

"No..." Tseng sighed, tightening his arms around the slim figure, smelling his scent, feeling his slender body underneath the fabric. "His Majesty hasn´t noticed your absence yet." He felt great relief washing through him at Yazoo being fine. His nerves had been raw with worry and only now did he really notice... The eyes of one of the guards bore into the back of his head and suddenly becoming aware of his inappropriate behavior, Tseng let go and made a step back. "Your Highness. We should retreat to your room, you must be tired," he professionally intoned, even if it might be too late already and gestured up the stairs. They could talk in private but not here.

The fairy prince admired Tseng's bravery, touching him so familiarly after what had happened with that kiss. King Sephiroth had indeed said he would find a way to make sure Yazoo stayed out of trouble. Honestly, the fairy prince felt a bit safer knowing that Sephiroth wasn't really leaving him alone and they had made a deal after all that Yazoo could do what he felt he must here. Should he tell Tseng though about... everything? Big Brother didn't want him to obviously as the one time had been so terribly important. _Dammit..._ It seemed he was caught. When they reached his room, Yazoo found his way into Tseng's arms again. "I'm sorry if I make things difficult for you here."

"Nevermind, I am glad you are all right." Whatever Yazoo said about his king, he surely seemed the opposite to Tseng and the red marks around his neck were still too visible for his liking. Just what was going on here? Yazoo´s sudden appearances and departures... It all seemed very strange. "Will he come again?" Tseng asked, filling a cup with fresh water and handing it over to the prince.

"Thank you," the prince gratefully accepted the water, noticing the marks with a knitting of his brows. Setting down his cup, Yazoo was at the dark beauty's side in a moment. Brother surely could not blame him for his next actions as they were His Majesty's own doing. Reaching up with Yazoo's lips, he couldn't help but breathe in Tseng's intoxicating scent as he began to slowly exhale hot air over the Wutaian beauty's bruises ever so gently. A great warmth swelled in his belly, which battled a strange foreign feeling inside him, and his wand reflexively began to stir in his pants.

"...Yazoo?" Tseng almost smiled at the airheaded young man, who obviously hadn´t heard him the first time, so busy was he blowing softly over Tseng´s bruises. It felt nice and cooling and unconsciously, the servant craned his neck a bit to grant the boy better access.

"H...hn?" the fairy prince was delightfully distracted by cozy, tender feelings that he had forgotten Tseng's question. Happy with his handy work, Yazoo brushed cool fingertips over newly-healed flesh before he smiled up at his host dreamily.

"Your... king, he won´t come back again, will he?" This time, to make sure the boy heard him, Tseng gently took Yazoo by the shoulders, looking him in the eye. His throat felt amazingly healed again, the angry red stripes of pain that had made breathing hard gone.

"I... don't know whether he will or not. I don't believe so. We made an agreement that I would come back this time for twelve hours before returning home. Then I will spend some time there but I will keep coming back until my responsibilities are fulfilled... whatever they are." He looked a bit lost, not sure when he would even know he had done his work sufficiently. There were no clear signs of anything from the Stone so far as far as guidance, only little triggers and feelings within Yazoo that told him this was what he needed to do. He only hoped he was right...

"I am glad to hear that," Tseng replied, the relief maybe a bit too evident in his voice. Yazoo´s uncertainty about why he was here seemed a bit strange though. "Didn´t you come to establish relations between our two countries? King Rufus must be more than eager to cooperate with you..." There was only a slightly bitter and sarcastic undertone as Tseng said that. He motioned to a chair, wanting for Yazoo to sit down and get some rest. It was understandable that Yazoo felt a bit overwhelmed by his quest though; he was still young and obviously he had left his home country for the first time and his brother randomly popping up to disturb his mission didn´t seem very helpful...

"I did and I feel as though this is what I am meant to do but I am unsure of how to proceed on my own... I had hoped that Brother would meet with your king and now I am not sure if I can do this alone, without his permission. You saw him, he was so very angry with me..." Yazoo's shoulders slumped. "I'm so sorry that he hurt you. I know that this was your first impression of him and I don't know what to say except that he is not usually like this." The prince continued to look up into Tseng's serene eyes. He wanted to hold him. When Brother said, 'Do what you must, whatever that is,' did he mean Yazoo could be loving with Tseng as he had wanted to? Then again, the fact that the king wanted his little brother only to be intimate with him... Yazoo knew what he felt in his heart and what he really wanted to do, which was to pull Tseng into his arms and yet, he didn't feel it was right because Big Brother might be watching them even now... if he wasn't attending to his royal duties.

"I see..." King Sephiroth didn´t really strike Tseng as a diplomatic person anyway so he wasn´t really surprised. It seemed that Yazoo and his brother were quite different personalities. "Well, he didn´t seem very happy with your presence here...but I am glad that you came back." Tseng didn´t know why he had said that last part except that it was what he felt. He also felt quite confused lately, not like his cool, uncaring self at all. Yazoo was pushing him to be different, to feel things and he didn´t know yet how to deal with this... "Just be careful when you deal with Rufus, he will try to take advantage of you, especially since you came alone..."

Yazoo only nodded, realization that he was in over his head hitting him fully now. "In the event that I am unable to carry negotiations forward alone... what then? Would the king have me punished?" he whispered nervously. "I should never have asked King Rufus what he could offer us until I was certain that Brother would agree but I wanted to return home and give His Majesty good reason and much incentive to reach out to the hu-... citizens of Midgar. If I don't succeed, what do you think would happen then?" Reaching up with one hand, the prince's fingertips curled, lightly grasping Tseng's fine black Wutaian robes that Rufus had him wear, almost as if marking his lovely slave as different, coveted and above all, owned.

Tseng still held Yazoo´s shoulders but seeing the concern in the delicate creature´s eyes, he drew him a bit closer in a comforting gesture. When he was younger, Tseng could have needed a good hug himself every now and again but there hadn´t been anyone... which didn´t mean that Yazoo had to go through the same now. Tseng was here and he would do everything to help the young prince. "Worst case scenario Rufus will try to keep you hostage and force trade with your kingdom. But do not worry, I know my way inside and out of this castle. If it comes to this, I will free you and bring you back."

Yazoo felt himself soothed in Tseng's warm embrace but all the same, the man's words wrought an astonished gasp from him. "I am a fool. That is exactly what King Rufus told me other more unseemly characters might do but that he was not that kind of person..." Among those he had come to know here, which weren't many so far, as the king had kept him underwraps for now, Yazoo realized that Tseng was the only one he dared trust. What if Big Brother was right? What if most humans were like that? Seeking to prey on unsuspecting visitors who didn't know better? Closing his eyes, the prince rested his head in the nook of the dark beauty's neck though inwardly, he realized that he had much to learn about what he was dealing with here.

"He is that kind of person, believe me." Tseng shook his head grimly, absently stroking over Yazoo´s head. It felt good to be held and to hold someone but the situation was a bit marred by the dark cloud of dread that hung over them. "You have to be very careful. Do not mention to him that your king is not on your side yet, this will put you in a vulnerable situation. You have to appear strong and confident..."

"Okay, I will do my best," Yazoo agreed, a familiar glow radiating inside him. Opening his eyes, he almost expected to see his fairy glow surrounding them but it wasn't there. "You are so kind..." Gingerly, he pressed his lips out in the tiniest of kisses against Tseng's neck, subtle enough that even the servant himself might not realize that is what it was. "Tseng... why do you like the forest so much?" Oblivious to the 'fact' that supposedly they had only met the one time in the forest, Yazoo simply wished to know more about his host.

A faint smile played around Tseng´s lips as his eyes drifted off into a distance, towards green, thick leaves, fresh air and soft mossy grounds. "It´s so quiet and peaceful there. The forest makes no distinctions between master and servant, everyone and everything is equally valuable and nothing is treated special..." Tseng´s hand had started to stroke along the nape of Yazoo´s exposed neck and he inhaled the beauty´s deep, clean scent that reminded him of the forests, a lot. The thought kind of startled the dark haired man out of his daydream however, as he looked down into Yazoo´s face, eyes narrowing a bit in suspicion. "How do you know that I like the forest?"

\--------------------------

_Review please?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N from Cheph: Hey loves!! Sorry about the delay in posting this! <3 I hope you all are having a wonderful summer so far if you are experiencing summer! XD_

Superkalifragi: Tseng, the Raven

Chephren: Yazoo

And we shared Ruffy. XD

* * *

  **Chapter 11**

 ****

"How do you know that I like the forest?"

Fortunately, Yazoo'd had enough practice playfully lying to His Majesty that his lower lip no longer found its way between his teeth when he got called out and the adrenaline seized him. "Isn't that why you were out there that day? The day you found me?" _Also the day you..._ Yazoo's light would have swelled in arousal if he'd had it and his eyelids drooped, betraying his pleasantly agitated state, remembering what Tseng's secret skin had looked, smelled and tasted like.

"Well... yes..." Tseng averted his eyes as a faint blush covered his cheeks. For a moment, he had feared that maybe there was a slight possibility that Yazoo had seen him in the forest before, doing... Well, the forest really was the only place where Tseng had some privacy. Clearing his throat, the Wutaian asked in return, "How about you? Do you like the forest? You must spend a lot of time in there if you find your way to our castle so easily..."

"I love it!" Yazoo didn't hesitate to be honest about his passions for the forest outside Faefeather, the thirst to know the world. "I have only ever been in the forest truly. That is the only world I have explored outside our realm. The center, the dark places were as far as I had gone and then, that day you found me, I hadn't ever exited the forest before... from that side." The pause was not that long. The prince managed to save the phrase before it revealed that he never left the forest period.

Tseng´s ears were trained to notice even the most subtle notes in peoples' voices because he was a servant and had to read his master´s mind. He did notice the pause Yazoo made but decided to let it go for now. It probably wasn´t like Yazoo was lying deliberately, he was just being careful, and he had every reason to be. In a way, it even relieved Tseng a bit and put some of his worries to rest. Yazoo was a fast learner. To distract from the topic, Tseng gestured at the untouched food, offering, "Now you haven´t eaten yet and you must be hungry. Please sit down."

Blinking, Yazoo realized that he had forgotten all about the splendid meal Tseng had arranged for him. "Thank you," he bowed his head gratefully and immediately wanted to eagerly consume the items that his gracious host had chosen for him. Lowering himself to sit, he felt Tseng's hands on the chair behind him as the dark beauty pushed it in. As Tseng served him, which Yazoo knew was his job since the child Denzel was not present but still excited the youth beyond words, the fairy prince looked up into that gentle face warmly before his eyes settled on the food being placed on his plate. "Oh, is this honey?" he asked as he watched the thick, amber-colored gel ooze off the spoon.

"It is," Tseng nodded, holding a bowl with fresh bread into Yazoo´s direction, so he could pour the honey onto it. He smiled again at the enthusiasm that blossomed on Yazoo´s face.

"...It almost looks like tree sap," Yazoo remarked absently, "and this comes from flowers like nectar? How do you make it?" It was fascinating and Yazoo gingerly picked up a piece of bread lathered with the queer substance. His tongue darted out to taste some of the honey only first and he instantly made a noise of approval. Delicious!

"I think so. Sadly I have no knowledge of the mechanics on how to make honey out of flowers," Tseng admitted, watching Yazoo eat. He himself wasn´t hungry but an inner restlessness started to well up inside him. Rufus had been quiet for far too long now...

Thinking for a moment, Yazoo asked seriously, "Tseng, is there anything you would like to do... with me?" He corrected, "You have spent and will continue to spend time taking care of my needs and I appreciate that. However, is there something you might like to do for fun?" He hoped Tseng was allowed to have fun sometimes.

For a moment, Tseng was startled, since he still was not used to one of his superiors asking about his needs. After a moment of thinking he said, "How about you show me the forest? I haven´t been very far yet, there are so many places I haven´t seen and you seem rather knowledgeable."

"I would love to!" Yazoo's face lit up that Tseng would want to know his home so well. "We can go as soon as you like!" Having made sure that he ate the entire piece of honeyed bread that Tseng had made for him, Yazoo started on some fresh greens presumably from the palace gardens, which were rather tasty. After that, he took a few bites of his entree, some sort of animal meat and he found it difficult to speak around eating it so he was quiet for a while. When he had finished half, he set his fork down and asked inquisitively, "What sort of flesh was that?"

"This must be pork-" Tseng started but was interrupted by a knock against the wooden door. With a sigh, he begged the visitor to enter and Denzel came in, a huge pile of lace and white fabric on his arm. He bowed deeply. "Excuse my intrusion but his Majesty requests your company in the throne room. Also he asks you to wear this." Carefully the boy draped the dress over an empty chair before he turned towards Tseng. "You are to perform with your instrument and entertain His Majesty with your songs." Tseng just gave a tired nod and released the boy with a wave of his hand. "It seems that our idle time is over."

"Pork..." Yazoo was looking at his fork oddly, wondering if there was some correlation but set it down and focused on the matter at hand. Seeing another gown, this one blue, the fairy prince almost exhaled in relief until he rose to inspect the clothing and to his dismay, he saw something he recognized, the matching corset. Shedding his journeyman's clothes, Yazoo slipped on the delicate pantaloons once again and held the corset up to Tseng helplessly. "I'm sorry; could you help me with this?" Memories caused a faint blush in his cheeks.

"Of course." Tseng stepped behind the young man and picked up the loose ends of the strings that he started to pull so the corset would tighten around Yazoo´s already lithe body. "If you can´t breathe, just say so," he muttered as he fumbled with the piece of cloth. It wasn´t a job he usually had to do so he wasn´t perfect with it either. When he was done, he bowed down as well. "Denzel will be waiting for you outside and guide you to the king. I have to prepare as well but I will see you later.

"Thank you. Alright, I will see you there then," Yazoo smiled as he felt fingertips fastening the back of the gown after he had put it on and he put a gentle hand on Tseng's arm. "I am excited to hear you sing."

"Thank you." Actually Tseng hated these performances where he was stared at as if he was some exotic animal… but it didn´t bother him that Yazoo wanted to hear his songs. On the contrary, it was something to look forward to. "Take care and don´t be afraid," he softly advised before he left to prepare his performance. Outside Denzel waited patiently for Yazoo to finish and to take him to the party.

In wonder, Yazoo watched Tseng's retreating form venture off to one side of the palace, finally noticing Denzel, who looked at him oddly. Mr. Tseng was a kind man to be sure but the child had never seen anyone win the exotic man's companionship before.

Leading their mysterious guest, Denzel shuffled off to the grand reception hall. Not having had the responsibility of making small talk, the child simply said nothing, not sure if he should speak at all. This strange lady was not like the other grown-ups here and she was hardly a grown-up herself. He had questions and despite what the king had said, her voice had worked once before, at least he was positive it had… though one was never to question their king.

Yazoo's wide eyes took in everything around them, marveling at how the setup to their royal structures was very much the same, the materials for construction only being different. The walls here were made of … something strong. Ornate shiny gold-gilt décor adorned the walls and it was hard to know where to look. Finally, they stood at a heavy wooden door with a royal crest upon it that swung open heavily to reveal the huge room. Many humans were gathered here, more than Yazoo would have thought possible, all standing. King Rufus was seated on his large throne, another empty one, more delicate had been installed beside it. Biting his lip, Yazoo looked in nervously before he realized that one of the humans had spotted him and he walked in, his silver head held high.

When the doors opened, Rufus' eyes were glued to the figure that appeared, noticing with slight shock that Yazoo hadn´t done anything with his hair. It was simply flowing freely over his back and shoulders, framing his angelic face. The boy´s beauty made up for the lack of hairdo however and Yazoo was a foreigner after all. He might not know the customs here. Still, Rufus made a mental note to have a talk with Tseng about it later. The king stood, quite satisfied with the mumbling and muttering that went through the full hall in waves as his guests watched Yazoo almost shyly enter. "May I introduce our very special guest? Gracing us with a visit, from a far away country, this is my fiancée, Yazoo. My lady," he gestured towards the empty throne besides his own, a smug smile playing around his lips. Oh, he couldn´t wait to make this extraordinary creature his!

Feeling all eyes upon him, Yazoo stepped forward from the side door of the throne room. Fortunately, he was not expected to speak at all so he didn't have to think up some form of thank you for His Majesty. The crowd parted for him easily and he once again grew rather aware of the fact that they were staring because of his looks. This sort of thing would have been revered in his kingdom but out of respect. No one acted as if the royal family was any sort of spectacle so Yazoo was not used to this. Approaching the smaller throne, Yazoo took a seat beside the king, only nodding, but the wheels were turning in his mind, trying to work out why he had to be presented to everyone like this. They hadn't scheduled negotiations for certain yet.

The fairy prince looked into the king's eyes, unsure of what he was up to but only saw that sweet smile on His Majesty's face... the one that made him feel uneasy but Yazoo only stared back, blank-faced. Past His Majesty's shoulder, the youth noticed two young men also looking at him, a lord finely dressed in royal blue and his squire. He wanted to ask who they were but refrained. Perhaps he would get an introduction later.

The grand double doors at the foot of the throne room opened and everyone that had moved from Yazoo's path formed their astonished ranks again. A tall elegant figure entered in fine, flowing robes of black, red, gold and white. Some exotic floral patterns decorated them and they sway in the breeze as the figure moved carefully, taking dainty steps up the tapestried carpeting before them.

It was Tseng. His hair was pulled up high on his head with long strands that fell loose down his shoulders and back. His face was painted a soft white and his lips were a ruby red. Upon turning to gaze upon the sight that caused more murmuring among the court, Yazoo froze and his breath was stolen away in an audible gasp.

Tseng went through the crowd unfazed, until he came to stand in front of his king. Two large tables had been set up on both sides of the room and servants came in with large plates of the most delicious, steaming food. There were full, ripe fruits and succulent meat. Another table was also set up in front of the thrones with food, and King Rufus stood again, raising his arms, "Now, my dear guests, please, sit down and enjoy the meal and my servant´s performance. I have brought him here from a far away, exotic country in the East and he will entertain you now with their barbaric songs." The crowd cheered and followed the invitation, taking their seats. They chatted for a bit and Rufus sat down with a pleased smile, giving Tseng a silent order to wait until everyone was settled. Then he turned towards Yazoo. "My lady, please, enjoy the food."

"Barbaric?" Yazoo asked, his eyebrow lifted, daring to speak a word in the present company, not caring who heard him at the moment. After a warning look from Rufus after the dark squire looked in their direction, Yazoo snorted, a noise he'd intended to be unrefined, but still came out small. He then began poking the food that had been brought to him with his fork. The food was served on the most splendid flatware he had ever seen, which looked quite breakable. Yazoo's own people ate off of fragile material shaped from molded chrysalis. As shimmery and fine as it had always seemed to him, it might not be of this quality even. Did that make _his_ people barbaric? Well the measure of a person, Yazoo suspected, was not in the quality of their material goods, for if one looked at the fine items Tseng was wearing, the instrument he held, one would have thought he were some sort of naiad, ethereal and regal… beyond this world. Yazoo had lifted a piece of obscure fruit to his mouth but set it down, unable to stop watching him. Hearing that deep voice lilting such beautiful notes, alien to anything he had ever heard before. Tseng could really sing.

Unlike other days when he had to play his 'primitive' songs (that had actually been invented by Tseng himself, because he had never learned the songs of his homecountry,) the Wutaian man found that he couldn´t fall into the usual routine. His voice rose and fell and he sung words they did not understand (that were quite insulting.) His fingers flew over the strings of the erhu he had rebuilt from his memory upon request and taught himself to play but his eyes were inadvertently drawn to the beautiful form of Yazoo. Had Tseng not known any better, he would have believed to be confronted with the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. Yazoo seemed just as exotic among the feasting, drinking and burping crowd as he himself was and when their eyes met, Tseng changed the lyrics of his song all of a sudden. No one noticed of course but instead of damning their stupidity and cruelty, Tseng´s heart sang of different feelings, of beauty and hope and freedom.

Yazoo's heart fluttered when he saw Tseng watching him, singing to him and he began to lightly sway to the rhythm that their dark entertainer's voice wove in the room, gentle yet audible enough over the clattering of cutlery and rude conversation. Yazoo hated it when people talked while there was a show going on... Well, okay, maybe he didn't care usually but in this case, it bothered him. Appearing unfazed though, he continued to move in his seat, ignoring his food now, wanting Tseng to know that he listened to the man, heard him.

The king's eyes flitted irritably from his lovely guest to the enticing figure of his servant, not failing to notice those pale arms moving as slim fingertips plucked the strings. He undoubtedly remembered what it was like to feel that graceful body against him and his cock began to stir in his pants. Turning to eye the "princess" up and down, eyes resting on the slender leg closest to him, he asserted, "You are not eating..."

Hearing the king's voice, though not what he said, Yazoo asked quickly, "What is that instrument Tseng plays?"

Rufus' lip tightened for a second simply because Yazoo's attentions were not on him and this apparition _was_ his fiancée after all. "Do you like it? It's called an erhu. An instrument of Wutai where my slave originates from." Not repeating his question, His Majesty lifted the abandoned fork towards pink pouty lips expectantly.

Yazoo was so lost in Tseng that he almost didn't notice the fruit until it touched his lips. Backing up to look at it, he then threw Rufus a look as he opened his mouth, accepting it in. Really, was this the time for such things? When did they become so intimate anyway?

"Good," Rufus said, quite satisfied as he glimpsed a pink tongue cleaning off that lush mouth. Not only had he broken the spell that Tseng's music had over the foreign prince, he had been given something of a show in front of many strangers. His familiarity with Yazoo would certainly convince others that they were to be married and he was also certain to be the envy of the entire company.

Tseng turned away when he noticed that Yazoo´s attention had roughly been taken away from him but he still sang his songs. Over the music, he could hear the crowd eating like pigs, their teeth sinking into and ripping apart oily flesh, heavy wine dripping from their chins onto their clothes. Some of the guests were talking, like the courtiers near the throne, and they kept looking at Rufus and the fake princess. Tseng couldn´t hear their words but he most definitely didn´t like their lewd stares. Something hot started to boil up inside the Wutaian man and if he could have, he would have taken Yazoo and hid him in a room from all those stares... and Rufus' impertinent advances. He didn´t give a damn about the king but he found that he didn´t want Yazoo to be touched... by anyone but himself. Hopefully the party would be over soon.

Swallowing delicately, Yazoo turned to the King, "What is this fruit?" he asked quietly.

Rufus quickly positioned another piece in front of the princess' lips. "Papaya. From the southern tropics in the East. I remind you that you are a _mute_ princess," he said, a bit tiredly and didn't wait for Yazoo to open up this time, purposefully pressing it against that mouth that wanted to speak.

Yazoo's eyes narrowed at the king but he complied and let the fruit go inside. Having nothing more to say anyway except perhaps some harsh words, Yazoo's eyes shifted again to the lonely Tseng sitting on his plush silken pillowcase out there off to the side, wishing he could join him, wishing they could take that walk in the forest now. He was getting full, for he had eaten some in his room. By the second piece of pineapple, Yazoo raised his hand, silently asking King Rufus to stop. He wanted to leave now but if he were to foil any chance he had at negotiations...

Not knowing what to do, the fairy prince sat there helplessly, being attentive when Rufus began to make idle conversation with his guests, stealing sidelong glances at Tseng from time to time.

While the party in the human castle continued loudly and gaily and the king of the fairy kingdom was sitting hunched over his forbidden black magic eye, witnessing it all with tight features, the Stone started to brim again with a soft glow. Somewhere in the forest, a raven, as black as a starless night, spread its huge wings and flew up into the cloudy sky, over a sea of spiky treetops. It settled down in a corner of the stony windows, tilting its head, eyes impassively taking in the celebrating party, the exotic songs and the bright fireplaces that King Rufus had let burn.

As time passed, Yazoo grew more bored with each moment that inched by like his earthworm had in the cave. There was nothing to do here; Rufus was boring him with the talk of his prized antique possessions and his boasting of acquiring Tseng. It angered Yazoo that Tseng was merely a possession to him. The king made no moves to conceal his disregard for the dark beauty and the company attending grew more sluggish and wild as the moments went by. What was wrong with them all? Before it had been so important to remain dignified and now... Now, they might have been a lot of fun actually, except that he wasn't allowed to talk to anyone.

Having seen how little the prince had eaten, Rufus picked up some delicate material he used to handle his own glass with and pushed a fine golden goblet toward Yazoo. "Have some refreshment. You seem tense." Oh yes, time to loosen up that cold exterior and perhaps allow His Majesty the exact opportunity to seduce that he had been waiting for. "Think not on your troubles now. One glass of this, a potent elixir from the Orient, will drive them all away." Not that Rufus cared what they were but he had an inkling that it had much to do with the negotiations and all that entailed. The fact that he was using coercion and applied pressure to the prince didn't occur to him at all.

Nodding, Yazoo carefully lifted the glass, not bothering to shield his hand from where servants had touched the goblet. Holding it to his lips, he sipped. Oh, it was quite delicious actually! Downing the drink in one go, he pushed his glass toward King Rufus, silently asking for more... he really _needed_ his troubles washed away.

A lift of the eyebrow and a quirk of the lip showed that the king was more than pleased. It was only a matter of time...

Tseng watched his King and Yazoo with narrowed eyes, while keeping on with his songs. He didn´t like the smug smile on Rufus because it spoke of bad things and when he refilled Yazoo´s cup, Tseng knew why. Yazoo wasn´t used to such strong alcohol, he wasn´t even used to ANY alcohol! But what could Tseng do? Nothing, that´s what he could do. He had to sit there and perform and watch.

A short while later as Yazoo enjoyed the show, Tseng played an instrumental piece, giving his voice a rest. It made him feel really excited when he found the dark beauty watching him intently. The prince's cheeks were flushed and it felt like every skin cell was alive and wanted to be touched. He dreamily rested his cheek on one hand, watching his dark crush play, enraptured.

King Rufus saw the fairly quick change in his guest, a thrill rising within him. Of course, he graciously ignored the lack of his princess' attention because he knew a sure-fire way to get it back. Reaching under the table, he crooked his royal ankle around a leg of Yazoo's chair and scooted the young man closer.

Yazoo found himself being drawn away from the arm supporting him and looked over at the human king, a brow lifted but dutifully he said nothing.

The King smiled ever-so-sweetly, tempted to pull his new fiancé into his lap but he settled for reaching down and touching a slim inner thigh, letting it slide up towards precious jewels that no other princess would possess.

 _Brother…_ Yazoo knocked over his chair in the drunken attempt to get away. Not that being touched again wouldn't feel nice but he didn't trust Rufus. Most importantly, he yearned to be touched by two people, maybe both of which could see him right now. Not allowed to speak, he didn't really feel like explaining himself anyway and he looked around nervously before he tightened his lips and gave a single nod before leaving the room as quickly as his feet could carry him.

Tseng faltered in his play when suddenly Yazoo rushed past him, staggering only slightly. The conversations of the guests came to a brief halt, all eyes resting on Rufus, before they started to well up again, obviously discussing the sudden departure of the future bride. Rufus lifted his hands to silence the murmuring but gave Tseng a silent order to follow Yazoo. After the commotion, no one felt like listening to songs anymore anyways and there were other servants to keep the crowd entertained. Tseng just nodded and stood, silently making his way outside while his king gave some explanations along the lines of Yazoo not being used to the alcohol.

He crept through the silent, dark halls to Yazoo´s room, knocking lightly. If Yazoo would rather to be alone, Tseng wouldn´t disturb him.

Yazoo didn't hear the knock as he found himself face-to-face with the large raven perched in his window looking at him.

"Hello there... are you lost, little bird?"

There was no reaction to his imploring knock but Tseng got the feeling that he heard noises behind the door. Carefully, he leaned his ear against the thick wood and indeed he _could_ hear voices, even though he didn´t understand what was said...

Inside the raven observed Yazoo out of cold eyes, tilting its head and fluttering its wings a bit.

"You have to come with me," the raven said in a surprisingly smooth and deep voice, fixating Yazoo with his eyes.

Something about this black bird charmed Yazoo and he immediately wanted to go with him. However, he had gotten himself into many messes lately by following both his instincts and adventure.

"Why should I do that? I don't know you, Mr. Bird," Yazoo pointed out. "And where would you take me?" He wasn't as cautious as he should be; he knew this and still he was intrigued. This feathered fellow didn't give him any such feelings as the shadows and their frightening voices that loomed in the other place where Brother had taken them.

The bird flapped with his wings in annoyance, rapidly blinking again as it was a bird´s wont. "I was sent to get you, by the Stone. Don´t question me, child, we do not have time for this." The raven opened its mouth, croaking a few bird tones and then all of a sudden, Yazoo was shrinking.

The prince noticed the room growing around him and his wings became visible and tangible. Happily, he fluttered them in excitement as he saw his blue glow coming back. "Alright, then. I believe you, Mr. Bird. Are you taking me home then?"

"I´m not Mister Bird, I am Vincent," the raven remarked, almost a bit indignantly as he looked down onto the tiny glowing ball of light. He could sense a human in front of the door and moved his wings again. "Get onto my back. I will fly you home."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Vincent." Yazoo chuckled, his head still a bit muddled as he flew up to settle himself astride the bird's back. He felt himself supported on soft, downy feathers and sighed happily. Vincent's wings began to beat the air majestically and Yazoo felt them rising up. It was quite a heady feeling, to be flying and not have to use his energy. Home was quite a long way away and Yazoo reached as best he could around a bit of Vincent's neck, which was mammoth in size compared to himself, hugging him in thanks and relief. _Tseng, I will be back tomorrow…_

"Vincent, I'm sorry, I…" he yawned, unable to help himself.

Tseng knocked again, getting a bit worried now. He wasn´t quite sure what exactly Rufus had done to Yazoo that the young man had stormed out like this. Usually he wouldn´t have dared to enter without being ordered to but Yazoo was different. Maybe he wouldn´t mind... Therefore Tseng opened the door, asking, "Yazoo?" All he found however was the dress pooling on the floor with Yazoo nowhere to be found. A sound by the window made him run over there, leaning outside in horror, looking down to see if Yazoo had tried to escape this way. There was nothing however, only a raven flying away from the castle.

Still feeling the effects of the strong drink of Tseng's people, Yazoo couldn't stay awake to watch how small the world looked from up here. He only turned his face into black feathers and let visions of a lovely raven-haired musician carry him off into sweet dreams.

TBC

 

* * *

 

_Review please?_


	12. Chapter 12

Superkalifragi: Vincent (flying,) Sephiroth

Chephren: Yazoo, Throckmorton and Fenchurch, Vincent (Faefeather,) Genesis

* * *

Chapter 12

Vincent flew through the darkening, cloudy sky, the castle becoming smaller and smaller behind them until there was only forest. The constant pull of the Stone guided the raven to the right place and eventually, he descended. Yazoo was silent on his back so Vincent remained quiet as well. He didn´t have anything to say to the boy anyway but there was a message he had to deliver to someone else... Eventually they made their way down through the thick canopy and it became almost pitch black around them. The raven´s eyes could see the dimly glowing land of the fairies however and landed, knowing that he was being watched. "Bring your king out," he demanded.

Throckmorton, quite without Fenchurch at the moment, looked at the creature in alarm. It was perched right in front of him on the opposite side of the barrier. He could swear it looked like it would peck him to death... or snap his leg off... or pick him up and drop him.

"A-Aye, sir!" he sent up a shrill whistle and the female sentry was at his side in a moment.

"What's this all about?" she demanded testily, sure that her partner had seen a... boggart? Was that what it was called? They had asked the Scrollmaster because what Throckmorton had described had sounded like utter nonsense but the guy was frightened out of his wits so she felt a bit uneasy when she approached, only pretending to be angry to put on a brave front.

"His Majesty," Throckmorton whispered rather loudly, as if Vincent wouldn't be able to understand him. "Ahem... This feathered gentleman wants to see the king!" He then said loudly to sound official.

Fenchurch huffed but off she went, a bit worried because she had seen a pale arm hanging over the bird's back almost unnoticeable. Finally entering the palace throne room, she approached His Majesty, who seemed to be waiting for her but his expression was dark.

"Your Majesty?" she asked, timidly, as if she weren't the toughest female in the kingdom, but King Sephiroth had always made her stomach flutter.

The king already knew what was going on, as he had seen it in the forbidden crystal. Still he maintained the façade, letting the smaller fairy report to him with a wave of his hand. As the woman had finished, he simply stood, spreading his wings and wordlessly flew to the border. The raven was there indeed, giant and proud. Sephiroth flew through the translucent border as if it was nothing, growing to a bigger size that allowed him to be eye-level with the raven. He wouldn´t let Vincent look down on him.

"You wanted to see me," he stated coolly, his posture rigid and regal. He was the sovereign of this kingdom after all.

"Yes," Vincent refused to cower even though now he was now only a match to the grand personage that stood before him. "It is the Stone's will to bridge the gap between the human and fae kingdoms. Favorably, if you choose to aid your brother with his task, as the Stone would wish, then cast off this use of black magic and the Stone will transport you. Those spells are from times of darkness and they will only bring you ill."

"I wish you would keep your advice to yourself. You forfeited your right to have a say in any of our matters a long time ago. It was your choice, now accept it," Sephiroth retorted curtly, eyeing the raven coldly. He hadn´t seen him for centuries and he wasn´t very keen on doing so now. Vincent had betrayed them a long time ago and he had no right whatsoever to judge any of Sephiroth´s decisions. "Is there anything else you want? If not, I will excuse myself, I have a kingdom to run. And I will take that." He pointed at the sleeping fairy on Vincent´s back, his expression remaining impassive as he did so.

Vincent opened and shut his beak with a loud, irritated snap. Almost begrudgingly, he turned, displaying a curled-up Yazoo so that the king might remove him from his feathers. A fine reception indeed but he had no doubt that he indeed deserved such treatment, traitor that he was.

"I beseech you. Heed my warning, black magic is not to be trifled with, Your Majesty!" The creature almost desperately addressed the stately monarch, careful not to be too loud and wake the sleeping prince.

Sephiroth simply gathered his drooling brother in his arms and wordlessly turned his back on the creature. There was doubt showing in his eyes, whether the path he had taken was the right one... but there was no turning back now; Sephiroth was sick of being on the sidelines, watching as the Stone used his family as It pleased, tearing them apart and not giving a bug´s shit about their feelings. He shrunk again as he neared the border and stepped through it, not saying a word to the guards, but his look told them that they'd better inform him about every little disturbance from now on. Especially if there was a dark raven nearby... Spreading his wings, the king flew back to the castle and went straight to Yazoo´s room, laying the little fairy onto the soft bed so he could get his rest.

Yazoo wearily opened his heavy eyelids and a watery hiss was heard as he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Brother, are you busy tonight?" he asked slowly, still very drunk, only it seemed even moreso now that he had slept a little.

Sephiroth stiffened a bit but then sat down on the bed, pulling the blanket over Yazoo´s belly. His brother smelled a bit strange, like fermented fruits... and everyone knew that you shouldn´t eat those because they made you feel strange and sick and behave oddly! Who knew what Yazoo had been eating or drinking in the human world...

"I can stay for a while. How are you feeling?"

"Mm, I'm okay… I had something to drink that was supposed to make my troubles go away but they didn't go away. _I_ went away," Yazoo sluggishly pointed out. That King Rufus didn't know as much as he thought he did. "That place is so confusing. The king, he called me… his…" The prince's brow furrowed because he had forgotten the word Rufus had used exactly as he had never heard it before and if he had, he hadn't paid it much attention.

"Fiancé," Sephiroth replied flatly. He had seen it in the crystal and it had made his blood boil. Though they did not have marriage in the fairy kingdom since their lifespans were much longer than the human´s and relationships changed, the king knew about those customs and what they meant. It aggravated him to think that such a lowly human would dare to claim his little brother, without asking neither Sephiroth´s nor Yazoo´s consent at all. Not that Sephiroth´d have given them his blessings, far from it.

The prince's eyes widened in pleased recognition, "Yes! Fiii-ancé… What is that, brother?" Everyone had looked at him with great interest after Rufus had identified him.

"Well..." Sephiroth frowned. It wasn´t easy to explain... "Humans do a thing they call 'marriage'. It means that a man and a woman are an item before the law. They have to stay together till their deaths and they are not allowed to have other partners. If they do, they can get punished..."

"Punished? How?" Yazoo's mind was trying the best it could to reason this out. Did Rufus want him to seem like a woman to make him not have other partners? Why would _he_ care? He and Yazoo didn't know each other well and from what they did know about each other, Yazoo wasn't sure Rufus liked _him_ any better than he liked Rufus. When Yazoo had encouraged negotiations between their countries, this was not what he had meant. Between their countries, not themselves.

"I am not too familiar with the specifics," Sephiroth replied, frowning. "But sometimes they get tortured. Especially if it is a political marriage... Like the one Rufus wants with you. He doesn´t want to marry you because he loves you but to force a bond between us and them. He does not care what happens to you, he is just using you for his own advantage."

"So..." the boy said reluctantly, realizing how in over his head he was. "I am supposed to set these negotiations in motion somehow but do you think that the Stone intended me to marry him?" His eyes grew large again, thinking over what that could entail. "When people are in love, they..." A heated blush came to his cheeks. "And if I became his female marriage partner, I would have to... but I could never do something like that with someone I don't love, don't even like... and I don't want to pretend to be female all the time. Perhaps one of our lovely female fae might be interested? Someone _without_ a wand?" Apparently if only female and males could be married, then two males would not be acceptable as it was here.

"No one marries anyone," Sephiroth growled, irritated. The thought alone of that greasy, wicked king laying his hands on any fairy made him recoil with disgust. Over his dead body. "The Stone doesn´t wish for that. Apparently I will have to have a word with this poor excuse of a king."

"Oh!" Yazoo sat up, his head spinning, but he didn't care. "So you will come with me?" He was so certain that His Majesty's answer would be 'yes' that excitement already brewed within him. Big Brother never made any such declarations lightly. It also occurred to Yazoo that his king was being so straight-forward and open with him, treating him like a reasonable person and not a child. Slipping his arms around Sephiroth's waist though, his glee betrayed him as less of the adult than he imagined himself and more like a devoted child. "I am so happy, Brother."

Even if he hadn´t already been planning on going with Yazoo, Sephiroth couldn´t have refused now, not after those large eyes were turned on him. "I guess I have no choice. I need to make sure that you´re safe, don´t I?" He wrapped his strong arms around the slender youth's shoulders, burying his nose into soft silver hair. Yazoo reeked of humans... They would have to get that smell off him as soon as possible. "Say, that raven that brought you back, did he say anything to you?"

"Only that he was Vincent and that he was sent by the Stone to take me home. I didn't believe him until he turned me back," Yazoo hid his face in Sephiroth's neck so that only his mouth could be seen beneath that noble chin and so that the boy could breathe. Only after he had placed a gentle kiss on a strong Angeal's apple did the prince speak again. "Do you know him well, Brother?"

Sephiroth remained quiet for just a second too long, before he replied, voice dismissing and uncaring, "I once thought I did. But that was a long time ago. He is no one of importance, don´t worry." Lifting his head to look at Yazoo, he stroked the boy over the head, asking, "Are you tired? Do you need some rest?" Yazoo did look alarmingly pale and exhausted, his white skin almost translucent, and his glow was dimmer than usual. It couldn´t be...? Surely not, Yazoo must only be tired. It was very stressful in the human world, which was why Sephiroth had objected against his brother going there in the first place.

Yazoo curled his fingers around silver locks, stroking over a strong back. "A little," he admitted. His brother was so wonderful, how concerned he was for the prince all the time. "Have you ever had wine before? I don't think I will have it anymore if it makes you feel weak like this…"

"No, I haven´t. Here, lay down." Carefully, Sephiroth unwrapped Yazoo´s arms from his waist but he did lay down beside his brother, gently holding him. He knew wine only from stories he had read, stories from before that were so ancient... when fairies and humans had lived side by side. It was unimaginable now and the legends of why the union had been broken were lost but Sephiroth suspected that his ancestors'd had good reasons to go into hiding and keep to themselves.

"Thank you, my love, for taking care of me," Yazoo said, realizing how much Big Brother did at least _try_ to look after him. Sephiroth was always so responsible. It must be hard to always be the pillar of strength as he was. "Am I very much a handful to you?"

"Oh yes, you are," Sephiroth replied, only half teasing, because they both knew it was true. Still, a smile was tugging on the king´s lips, a benevolent one. Even if Yazoo was difficult and stubborn sometimes (well... most of the time,) Sephiroth couldn´t imagine a life without him. He didn´t even want to. Which was why he had to keep him away from the human world... though the boy might see for himself that it was a vicious and bad world soon enough. Sephiroth wouldn´t let him be harmed though (not if he could avoid it.) "Now, get some rest. I will stay here until you fall asleep."

"Hn, good," Yazoo was smirking and he nuzzled his brother's neck lovingly. He had to admit that he rather liked keeping his brother on his toes and driving him crazy. Snuggling in closer, the fairy prince enjoyed being in His Majesty's arms as he let sleep overtake him.

The warm sunlight tickling his nose made the king snort tiredly and attempt to roll over to hide his face in the thick cushion. A weight on his arm deterred him from doing so though and Sephiroth forced one bleary eye open, being greeted by his brother´s soft face burying into the hollow of the king´s neck and the prince's body lying on his arm. Sephiroth gave a sigh and lay still, drawing the blanket back over their curled bodies, dozing off for a few more minutes. He really didn´t want to get up; it was peaceful for once and they were close and there was no talking about humans and whatnot... Maybe Yazoo had magically forgotten about them anyway? Ah, that would have too good to be true...

Yazoo stirred, smelling the familiar orchid petal scent of his brother, a consequence, either fortunate or not, that came with being cooped up in this palace all the time. He smiled and buried his nose further into silky silver locks. "Good morning, Big Brother," he murmured happily, stirring some of the lighter strands, blowing them against Sephiroth's neck. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Sephiroth muttered, stroking over Yazoo´s hair and back, down his spine. He hadn´t planned on staying here overnight but he must have been more tired than he had thought. "How about you? Did you dream something nice?"

The arm draped across His Majesty's waist slipped firmer around it as Yazoo snuggled closer. "Just strange things... there was an earthworm but I don't remember much more than that this time." His wand was awake and Yazoo's cheeks flushed as he felt it prod his brother's hip. _Well,_ that _certainly hasn't happened before..._ "S-sorry." His hand nonetheless moved up to rest on his brother's chest, stroking upwards along a strong hip and belly on its way.

"Hmmm." Sephiroth smirked, lifting the blanket a little to have a demonstrative look under it. Then he let go, pulling Yazoo closer and whispering into his ear "It´s all right, we´ll take care of that. Turn around." It wasn´t like the king didn´t have a morning boner himself.

Gasping, Yazoo hesitantly rolled over in his beautiful brother's arms, folding his wings in close. "But, can I touch you too, my dear?" He could feel his brother's hardness against his buttocks and it was maddening. "I want to touch you," he slipped his hand down between them to show his brother what he meant. "Like this?" Looking back over his shoulder, he reached up and placed a kiss on Sephiroth's lower lip.

"Hm, that´s nice... You can touch me whenever you want." Sephiroth encouragingly bucked his hips into the feather light touch, while his fingertips traveled over Yazoo´s belly and down to his hard fairy boner. Their lips brushed against each other, their tongues touching and licking and playing a game of cat and mouse. "I could teach you something new as well," the king whispered close to Yazoo´s ear, pulling the soft earlobe gently with his teeth, and finally stroking with his fingers over the hot, pulsing erection of his brother.

"O-okay-unh!" Yazoo moaned into his brother's mouth. Gods, Brother was just so... "Brother, you are so... I can't... think of a... word." He tried his best to communicate his nice feelings, barely able to as he heard how affected his voice had become and his brother's shaft glided easily in his grip, which he tightened in accommodation. His hips began to mirror what His Majesty was doing. "You... excite me..."

"Aaah, you excite me too..." the king muttered, his breathing accelerated and his voice deep. He was stroking up and down Yazoo´s shaft with his fingertips, pressing the boy´s body closer to his own. "Spread your legs a little," he breathed, his fingers gliding over Yazoo´s balls and in between his thighs, stroking the flushed, warm skin there.

"I will," Yazoo felt the scents and sounds of his brother filling his senses and his head was reeling with Sephiroth. "… Spread my legs for you, Brother." He gasped as his own words which, though he was only repeating something mechanical, sounded so naughty, not only when he said them but when the king did as well. "Oh Goddess, that feels good!" He blushed furiously when he felt His Majesty's fingers back there. His hand stroked Sephiroth's wand a bit more urgently, his body shuddering occasionally from the pleasure sparks that shot through his body.

"Good... good boy," Sephiroth moaned, slipping his hand between Yazoo's spread buttocks and getting a taste of that little wrinkled hole with his fingertip. Then he stroked over the perineum but let go. It was too early for that now… Instead, he gently unwrapped Yazoo's hand from his cock and slipped it between his brother's tight legs. Then he brushed over the boy's hip, signaling him to close his legs again pressing his cock in between. Sephiroth rocked his hips, sighing at the friction.

"Now, touch yourself…"

Sparks of glowing light shot up Yazoo's spine as he did as he was told. Sometimes when Brother ordered him to do things, the fairy prince almost couldn't wait to defy and rebel. In times like these however, he wanted so much to comply, with even more enthusiasm. "You want me to touch myself… back here…?" His fingertips rubbed gingerly over his perineum and entrance where Big Brother had touched them. "Why, Broth-hnnn!" Yazoo was cut off by his own desperate moan. The touches to his entrance had felt a bit strange as he had never explored back there before but that tight expanse in between his tight hole and his wand made him writhe in uncontrolled passion. "Is this… unhh-good?" His eyes looked up widely as his brother's gentle grinding between his cheeks had started brushing against his hole with the arch of the youth's back and the sensation was starting to feel really good. "Brother…"

"Yess, wherever you want my dear!"

Yazoo's knuckles were rubbing against Sephiroth's cock and their bodies were so tightly pressed against each other! It had gotten warm again but the sheets were pushed aside already, their bodies writhing on the mattress in a sensual, intense rhythm. Sephiroth's hand slipped around Yazoo again as he started to pump the boy's erection with expert movements. "Does this feel better already, hm?"

"Ohhh! So… wonderful, Broth-ahh!" Yazoo yelped as His Majesty assaulted his most sensitive parts from all sides as well as every one of his heightened senses. He didn't know what to do with his hands and he slipped his arms back around the king's neck, hugging his brother closer to him. "You make me feel so good!" The prince desperately continued undulating, more purposefully now, wanting to bring his brother pleasure where that impressive wand lay nestled, rubbing back and forth between Yazoo's buttocks. "You are so… beautiful…" Yazoo couldn't figure out if this was the right thing to say but his brother was so very beautiful indeed… However, it was awkward because Yazoo wasn't _looking_ at his beloved, only trying to voice what Sephiroth was and how he was making the boy feel. "…wonderful… exciting…"

"Ah, it thrills me to hear such words from you, who is the most exciting and sexy creature in existence," Sephiroth moaned, his thrusts becoming sharper and more frantic. He was close already, and there probably wasn´t much time before the servants came searching for him... His grip on Yazoo´s cock tightened and the kisses along the boy´s neck were more fierce now, interrupted by little bites.

Yazoo cried out, his arms and legs clamping tightly behind him around his brother, afraid he might be washed away as his seed spilled forth from his body over those slender, masterful fingers. His body would not stop shuddering. His Majesty nearly fried the prince's brain with those sweet words, the sweetest he had ever heard from those perfect lips. "I love you. I love you so much, my brother," he finally replied as his mind was awhirl with rapture, his arms not letting go for a second.

Sephiroth could give but a grunt as he came as well, his cum dripping from between Yazoo´s legs that he was still penetrating. His orgasm was most delicious and violent, short and sweet and eventually his movements stilled. The king´s breathing slowed as well and he felt pleasantly sleepy, pulling Yazoo closer into his arms and whispering, "I love you too." If only they could stay here for a while like this...

Yazoo turned over as best as he could, minding his wings, which had become quite crinkled in their tumble but he found he didn't care. It had been worth it and all they needed was a nice massage to work out the kinks. If he and His Majesty did travel today, it would be by magic no doubt as Big Brother always traveled in style so his wings would be able to take a break. Feeling the wetness he'd caused underneath himself, he blushed. Reaching up, he gave King Sephiroth a long, tender kiss, then as he drew back, he looked deep into emerald eyes and pressed his wet groin down against his brother's. "Are you comfortable? Shall I change the bedsheets?"

"There´s no need to, a servant will take care of it later," Sephiroth replied, lazily stroking over Yazoo´s soft, moist cock, before he shifted, attempting to get up. "I have to leave now, there´s things I have to take care of. Why don´t you have a nice long bath and breakfast and we will talk later?" Just this morning, he would have an audience requested by Genesis and the man was insistent. The king had postponed it a few times already but he wanted the matter to be taken care of before he had to leave...

Leaning forward for another kiss, Yazoo almost whimpered in disappointment. For the second time now, he had gotten to finally spend time in the company of His Majesty and here he was wanting more. Just like when he was little, in fact. His brother was always so busy and Yazoo had started reading and adventuring quite early when his brothers found their own lives. He had become quite self-sufficient and content in that way of life too except in times like these. It was unfair to expect so much of his brother when so much was expected of such a young king already... "Alright, my dear. So I will see you soon then?"

"Absolutely." Sephiroth didn´t miss the shadow of disappointment that dulled his brother´s eyes and inwardly sighed, damning his duties and Genesis and everyone in general for being so demanding all the time. Maybe this was why his father had given up eventually... "I will keep it short, I promise." He placed a soft kiss onto Yazoo´s forehead and quickly vanished in the bathroom to wash off the semen and make himself presentable. When he was done, he left and went to the throne room, taking his seat on his throne and impatiently waiting for Genesis to enter and state his business.

An almost-frantic little pageboy hurried to remain ahead of the Scroll Master as he walked purposefully into the throne room. The little fairy was supposed to lead him in, he knew how things were done here but this matter was of the utmost urgency.

Seeing their lovely, powerful king seated there, Genesis smiled delightedly and gave a grand bow. "Your Majesty, it is wonderful to see you again."

Sephiroth just gave a nod, inwardly unnerved to have to go through all the polite blabbering. He didn´t want to waste time on it now and Genesis was a close enough servant to just skip the pleasantries. "Leave us alone," he ordered the page, who quickly bowed and left the room. Instantly the atmosphere became more relaxed. Abandoning his stiff posture, Sephiroth leaned his head against his knuckles, asking, "Now, what is so urgent?"

Always direct. Genesis had to admire that and over the last day or two that he'd sat pretty much alone in the archive with his torturous thoughts, (sadly, aside from Yazoo and only a few others... most of the citizens of Faefeather couldn't be bothered to read,) he'd had plenty of time to work out what he would say to the king. "Your Majesty, I have heard some disturbing news of something not readily accepted by our culture. Your brother, the prince, imparted some alarming information to me. Are the two of you on intimate terms?" He immediately glanced around, making sure no servants lurked anywhere.

Well... that was straight to the point, all right. The king was speechless for a moment, as he hadn´t expected anything like that to be a matter of discussion. However his careful observance of Genesis' narrowed eyes and his tight features also told Sephiroth that the librarian seemed to be under a lot of stress, as especially this information seemed to weigh down on him. "Of course not," Sephiroth therefore incredulously snorted. "You must have misunderstood my brother, this is a ridiculous question!" Sephiroth could just hope that Yazoo had been vague... what an airhead!

Genesis stopped short, biting his lip in thought. No, he was quite clear on what Yazoo had told him. Drawing closer, afraid that even the walls themselves might hear, Genesis approached the throne, leaning over to whisper in His Majesty's pale, perfect ear. "Your Majesty," he said a bit breathlessly, "forgive me, His Highness trusts me and he spoke to me only in confidence so I don't want to endanger either of you but he told me that there had been... oral sex between you." Blushing furiously, Genesis cursed his body, willing it not to react. He had already envisioned the two of them so many times, first involuntarily, then maybe a bit voluntarily and finally, he'd given up on forcing the forbidden thoughts from his mind altogether. His first intentions had been to save his beloved sovereigns from moral ruin as part of the Chosen Bloodline but now... now, he just needed to know... because dammit, he just needed to!

"I am sure you just misunderstood," Sephiroth dismissed curtly, sporting his best I-am-so-not-amused expression. With any other person, this would have been enough to discourage them, but Genesis was different. Sephiroth would have to put more effort into it, because by no means could anyone know about this. "What is it that he said exactly? Maybe we can solve this misunderstanding. You know how he is."

Collecting himself, the Scroll Master cleared his throat delicately before answering. "Mutual masturbation..." The redhead used His Highness' exact words. "He said you gave him a super-special kiss... that you took his wand in your mouth." He had to suppress a small sigh as his azure gaze automatically fell to look at that flawless face, those pink lips. "He also asked me what kind of love it was when you needed to be intimate with only one person... his exact words, Your Majesty... and his glow grew brilliant as he told me what happened." He looked at the king almost hopefully now, as he had to admit, he kind of _wanted_ it to be true.

"..." This wasn´t good. "..." At all. "... Well..." Clearing his throat, the king tried to win some time. He kept his expression as stern as he could, given the circumstances and luckily he´d come to cultivate that particular face over the centuries to perfection. The memories alone of those special incidents were giving him pleasant shivers but he ought not show it, especially not in front of the sharp scroll master! "He got interested in certain things, as is to be expected when young men come to a certain age," the king therefore nonchalantly replied, sporting a tiny, lenient smile. "I simply taught him a few things so he is prepared. You need not worry about it."

Genesis had never seen His Majesty hesitate like that. He had truly been caught. "Yes, I admit, this is the age that he would need to learn such things." Actually, it was quite a bit later than most boys would learn them and the Scroll Master had felt awfully thrilled when he thought _he_ might be the one to gently tutor such a fresh, untainted youth. "But, are you sure that's healthy? You've always been so protective of him up until now..." A thought struck the redhead as to why this might be so but he held his tongue. "You know I consider you a dear friend, Your Majesty, and I really don't want to see your reign jeopardized by anything that goes against our morés, even with the best intentions behind it." He gently laid a hand on His Majesty's arm, wanting to show he meant no harm.

"You need not worry about that, it is none of your concern. This is family business and has nothing to do with my position as the sovereign of this kingdom at all," the king replied. A black cloud of dread was starting to swirl around him, as another realization sunk in. Genesis knew now... He was a threat. The dark voices in the king´s head started to whisper again. What if the redhead told others? What if they took Yazoo away from him? He couldn´t let that happen... and what... if Genesis... had taken advantage of his little brother´s innocence? The king´s eyes sharpened with murderous intent. Who knew that Genesis had come here? Would someone notice if he´d suddenly vanish? Maybe if Sephiroth could get him down to the archives... The king shook his head, forcing himself to be calm. Still his voice sounded distinctively colder when he asked, "Did you do something to him? You didn´t take advantage of the situation, did you? Because if you did, then our rotten ancestors help you..."

"No, Your Most Noble Majesty, I swear I did noth-... wait, are you _threatening_ me, Sire?" He knew that King Sephiroth's love had always been super-protective of his brother but the air around His Majesty had grown ice cold and the shadows under his beautiful eyes had deepened. He didn't look well at all and the way the king stared at him now frightened the usually-confident redhead. It was very understandable that His Majesty would want to kill anyone who would defile his loved ones but when it came to Yazoo...

The king stood, towering over the Scroll Master and it seemed that the light around them dimmed to a gloomy, blueish shimmer. "And what if I am? I am your king and I order you to stay away from me and my family. You keep your mouth shut or I will make sure that you´ll regret it. Are we clear?" The king´s voice had become low and menacing, barely above a whisper but still razor sharp and clear. This was no game, oh no, and the voices in his head cheered, the dark aura swirling excitedly.

"But... aren't we friends, Your Majesty? Please don't push me away! I care deeply for you _and_ your family. I came here out of..." _Lust..._ "concern." Genesis really did care about all of them despite his current state of raging hormones. However, because he had served them faithfully for quite a few generations now, quietly manning that moldy archive all this time, he felt he deserved a bit more consideration, not this hostility... that strangely was making him even harder. Goddess, he deserved some sort of fireflying royal honor... or more magical abilities or better yet, more time with His Majesty. "You were my best friend once, when we were younger, before all this," he gestured exasperatedly with his hand to their grand surroundings. "Would you really discard my friendship so easily?" He didn't want to leave. No one read anymore anyways. This was the most excitement he had felt outside of the scrolls for some time!

"Stay. Away.", the king growled with gritted teeth, eyes blazing furiously. One part of him that not been corrupted completely yet felt pity for the man and maybe even craved his understanding and friendship... but most parts of him had already mutated and though not out of control yet, it might only be a matter of time. "You are nothing to me but a nuisance. Times change and you'd better go back into your dusty library and not show yourself before me again! Now, get out before I let you be dragged out."

Genesis stood stock still for only a few more seconds calculating before he drew close once more. "Fine, Your Majesty, if I can help it, you will never lay eyes on me again." Inhaling deeply, he took in the scent of King Sephiroth's hair, an aroma that he had never managed to forget, like the honeysuckle that towered over the fields they would sneak off to and play in when they were little ones. It was clouded now though, the accompanying scents of the palace orchids trying with all their might to drown it out... but still this could not be done. He hoped that His Majesty could never be crushed by this place and whatever ailed him of late but the Scroll Master was sure the king's words could not be in earnest. Another scent clung to it as well.

"You smell like sex," he chided, not knowing how else to defend his wounded pride. He really was trying not to let the king's words hurt him. In a final decision that he would surely get to the bottom of this strange malady that had seized his friend, Genesis left the throne room with his head held high. His Majesty needed help and if the Scroll Master could be the one to help them, then perhaps Sephiroth would take back what he said.

The lovely man´s last words were quite sobering and Sephiroth straightened, the menacing aura around him gone. When Genesis had left, the king fell back onto his throne, looking quite exhausted. What the hell was wrong with him? He had never threatened any of his subordinates ever before! True, the matter was delicate, but it was something he´d gotten into by himself... He needed to talk to Yazoo, warning him to be more cautious from now on. If they were found out... it was unimaginable. "I will be away for a few days," the king informed the servant that had quietly slipped back in and then he stood, walking back to Yazoo´s room to see if he was ready for their departure. He´d take care of the matter with Genesis once he was back...

TBC

* * *

_Review please?_

 


	13. Chapter 13

BMIK: Sephiroth, Tseng

Chephren: Yazoo, Rufus

* * *

Hearing the door open, Yazoo looked up and ran smiling to his brother, hugging him close. "Are you ready to come with me?" He had put on a pale violet silken tunic and black snakeskin breeches and boots. He had seen some of the painted courtier women of the human world wearing purple but he would simply have to put another dress on when he arrived so he figured he could be comfortable for now. It made his glow brighter to know that Big Brother would reach out to the humans with him.

"I am," Sephiroth sighed, drawing his arms around the slender body, taking in his fresh scent. He wondered if he really was. The things he did for that tiny fragile being... "Let´s go." Sephiroth took Yazoo´s hand and together they flew to the border, passing the bowing guards and stepping into the dark forest. Sephiroth´s magic made them human size and a carriage was already waiting for them, drawn by two white, exquisite horses. They got inside and the carriage moved to bring them to Rufus. Sephiroth knew enough of the human´s customs to know how to make an entrance. "Genesis paid me a visit," he started, watching the boy sitting opposite him closely.

Yazoo was dreamily staring at the horses, rather relieved he wouldn't have to ride them today but then he became aware. "Oh yes?" He asked carefully, growing uneasy inside. Was he about to be punished again? He knew it! He should never have said anything! However, outwardly, he only looked at his brother, expressionlessly, awaiting his reply.

"You did tell him something, didn´t you, about us?" Sephiroth inquired, crossing his legs and propping his chin on his hand, appearing calm but alert.

Sighing, Yazoo admitted, "Yes, I did. I'm sorry. I had asked the scroll master before about these feelings I was having and then, when things began to happen between you and I, I was feeling so good and he could see the change in me. I was feeling so happy that I felt like I would burst inside if I didn't say anything but it was only because I trust him and I knew you were friends." Yazoo's emerald eyes had clamped shut as he confessed but once he was finished, one eye opened hesitantly to see what the reaction would be. They were finally having such a good time together and invariably, the fairy prince had to go and ruin it.

"I see." Sephiroth´s voice was flat and disappointed. Well, at least Yazoo hadn´t lied to him. "Do you remember why I told you to keep it a secret? No one was supposed to know about this. I am very disappointed, Yazoo, I trusted you. If I had wanted for you to talk about it with Genesis I would have said so, no?"

Yazoo's brows furrowed. Big Brother wasn't punishing him? "I'm really sorry, Brother. I wasn't thinking... I was too excited then and opened my big mouth for once. But I promise that I did not tell anyone else. Only the Scroll Master." The prince kind of doubted that the two elders were close now though if it really was such a horrible thing he'd done. It was really refreshing that His Majesty wasn't yelling or punishing him on this because Yazoo had really mucked up.

"Whatever." The former king might have yelled and been outraged - but Sephiroth wasn´t the same anymore. He had gotten colder. "If this happens again, I will draw consequences, do you understand me? No time together anymore. I am quite sick of your antics." He was more calculating as well. Since yelling and begging didn´t have any effect on Yazoo maybe giving the cold shoulder did. Or so the voices in the king´s head whispered gleefully.

"Is that all I am to you, brother? Airheaded antics?" Yazoo scowled defiantly and turned to look out the window. This should be the most wonderful ride he had ever taken, traveling in this beautiful carriage and all its finery but it wasn't, because Yazoo was pouting.

"Until you can prove to me that you aren´t, I will have to confirm that statement, yes. How would you call your recent behavior, hm? I asked you to do something for me, and the first thing you do is run to that redhead, doing exactly the opposite of what I told you. How am I supposed to interpret that? You need to grow up, Yazoo. You have responsibilities as well, and you got me into serious trouble!"

Yazoo's eyes shone with tears he wouldn't shed. What Brother had said had hurt but he knew that it was true. "I didn't mean to! The scroll master cares about you, he won't tell anyone." The damage however was done. It was time he took his priorities seriously and for once tried to be of some service to their kingdom. He said nothing of it to His Majesty though as words, no matter the intent behind them, were empty without following action. He wanted to slip into his brother's arms right now and soothe him, make everything alright but the only way he knew that would really make amends was to carry out the Stone's will.

"Pray he doesn´t," Sephiroth just replied. averting his eyes and looking out of the window. The forest became lighter, the thick trees gave way to little clearings and flowers. They were nearing the human world... Of course Sephiroth had seen the unshed tears in his brother´s eyes and usually he would have given in right then, asking the boy to sit on his lap and comfort him... but there was an inner blockade now; he just couldn´t do it and there was some twisted delight he took from the slightly shaking figure...

The rest of the journey was silent, both too stubborn to speak. Seeing the grandeur of their ethereal carriage, they were let in the Midgar palace gates without impediment. Yazoo spied Denzel shuffling through the courtyard licking his fingers. He may have just returned from the kitchens but once he saw the richly decorated vehicle outlined by its faint bluish glow, his mouth fell open and Yazoo knew he dashed off to alert King Rufus.

Once they'd parked in the lush courtyard, footmen approached the carriage to help them out. Yazoo went first, letting his brother make the grandest entrance as befitted a foreign king. His eyes searched the square for Tseng anxiously. Despite appearances, he was still in trouble and he could do with a friendly face.

Sephiroth had a look at the palace when he stepped out of the carriage, his expression blank, his posture regal and straight. One of the servants bowed to him deeply, welcoming them. "I want to speak to your king," Sephiroth informed him with an air of haughtiness and the servant nodded. "May I ask who I shall annouce to His Majesty?" "I am King Sephiroth, sovereign of the kingdom that you know as 'beyond the forbidden forest.'" The servant´s eyes widened at that but he hurriedly nodded and stepped aside, begging them to follow him to the throne room.

When Rufus saw such elegance entering his domain, his mouth watered at the possibilities of it all. Dammit, Yazoo was wearing boy's clothing again. Well, no matter, no one here seemed to question anything their king told them anyway. _As it should be._

"We extend our kindest royal greetings to you, sir. I am King Rufus VII and on behalf of Midgar, we bid you welcome," he gave them a royal wave yet did not deign to rise as they were on his turf here. The king of the foreign kingdom was very tall and statuesque and had Rufus not already affixed his attentions to the prince...

Yazoo stood obediently in silence beside his brother, trying not to appear like a sulking child but liege to his sovereign... though the boredom he felt at the pompous flair Rufus displayed wasn't very well-masked this time. Though he knew he was responsible for being here, right now, Yazoo would have rather gone for a stroll outside. He did see Tseng though, standing behind Rufus' throne in waiting to grant any of his ruler's wishes and Yazoo smiled at him warmly.

Tseng´s eyes had widened with irrational fear when he laid eyes on the man that had strangled him once before. He didn´t look as furious now, here in the light flooded high halls, but he sure as hell was intimidating and dangerous; Tseng could feel it. However he was very relieved to find Yazoo by the man´s side and gave a tiny, acknowledging smile as well, hoping the strange king wouldn´t see it.

Sephiroth on the other hand didn´t even notice the servant, as he was hidden by the shadows. His eyes were fixed on the impudent blond. Actually he didn´t feel like being polite with this man, but for Yazoo´s sake, he gave a curt nod, answering, "Thank you for receiving us in your grand ´halls. I am King Sephiroth, I take it you already met my younger brother, Prince Yazoo." Still Sephiroth´s words sounded cold and not glad or delighted or overly friendly at all.

The blond's jaw tightened. A couple of the servants beyond this strange king had begun to whisper but he would force their silence later. "Yes..." he said simply, very tempted to affirm that he had met the princ _ess_ indeed and that they were now engaged to be married but he would not bait the man... yet. This information he would not reveal to King Sephiroth until Rufus'd had enough of their negotiations and their kingdom was ripe for the taking. "Yazoo," he smiled at the boy but there was no humor in his eyes.

Yazoo was still watching Tseng when he heard Rufus speaking to him. He nodded in greeting but said nothing, as he was mute here.

"I would like to have a word with you in private." Sephiroth got straight to the point. He wouldn´t grace those lowly humans with any more of his attention than was absolutely necessary.

Rufus couldn't refrain from swallowing as it seemed warm in here all of a sudden. This was a formidable man but the blond king wasn't at all sure that he could manipulate him. Almost hesitantly, he nodded and announced very loudly and formally,

"Yazoo, my servant will see you to your quarters. All is as you left it as we had hoped for your safe return," he smiled weakly to the royal pair and held up his hand, gesturing Tseng out from behind him to escort the prince. Yazoo looked once at his big brother meaningfully, knowing already that he would be careful around this king before Tseng led him away.

The guards were still there but Sephiroth didn´t mind, not feeling threatened by them at all. He knew that his powers were superior to theirs. The black magic he possessed could crush this whole place in the blink of an eye, leaving nothing but crumbling stones and scorched flesh. "My brother has started negotiations with you. He asked me to talk to you, to establish friendly relations with your country... I asked him this question before and I am asking you now: why should I do such a thing?" The other king hadn´t offered him a place to sit yet, which was very rude but it only strengthened the view Sephiroth already had of them. Barbarians.

King Rufus rose, realizing that this man was no one to be trifled with and when he wanted to distract someone from the fact that he was starting to perspire, he walked. Folding his arms behind his back, Rufus came down slowly to stand in front of the man. It was the first time he had left his throne even for another royal in ages but with his nerves being what they were, he didn't notice, only cleared his throat.

"You are from the opposite side of the forbidden forest. There is much we don't know about that side of the world. I knew it from the first moment I saw Yazoo how different you must be, wondered how you live there. I would like to learn more with your permission. We have many goods we can offer you in trade if you would be willing to take the time to get to know one another, gain exposure into the other's kingdom." His words were fairly honorable, however beneath them were dark motives. The fact was, from the first moment he saw Yazoo, he wanted. "Is this acceptable to you, Your Majesty?"

"That depends," Sephiroth replied, looking down at the man with steely eyes. "Your words are well chosen and admirable but I wonder if they hold any truth. Correct me if I am wrong, but isn´t it custom in your country to ask for someone´s hand in marriage first before you announce an engagement?"

Rufus gulped again, not-so-subtly but he couldn't help it, "It is but you see... Yazoo agreed to this game. There are many, some of whom are even visiting my kingdom as we speak who would be interested of taking advantage of him..." He could feel himself up against a wall here for Rufus himself was one of these people. Yazoo had just been an innocent and Rufus had found it easy to fool him. This man, Sephiroth, well, he was no innocent.

"Really. Why would we want to establish relationships with a country as hostile and dangerous as yours then? And I might correct you on that: Yazoo did not agree to anything. He does not even know what marriage is. I enlightened him and I assure you that he does not want it. And neither do I. The engagement is nullified." Sephiroth´s eyes were blazing at the lowly human who had dared to make such decisions without consulting Sephiroth himself first. For his brother´s sake, he wouldn´t rip the man apart and would try to listen to what he had to say. He wouldn´t even interrupt negotiations, if it was avoidable. But if King Rufus pulled another such stunt...

"... Understood, sir." Well, there was the main flank of his plan shot down but the silver king had not left yet, so maybe there was still hope. "No marriages between royal families then but would you still consider our offer of goods to let us know more about your own culture? Or perhaps even an exchange of goods? We could establish a trade route that might make the routes through the forest safer for everyone?" Rufus was humbled but not deterred. He would wait for his opportunity and as far as he was concerned, he had all the time and leisure in the world but he would be careful not to end up on the wrong side of this man's anger again.

"Before we trade anything, I would like to know more about your customs first, seeing as they are strange and different from ours indeed. We shall see and observe if we are fit for trading. If you can respect our rules and we can accept yours, we shall talk again." Or so Sephiroth said. There could be no trading be done, of course. Except for technology maybe but even that was very unlikely. They would have to reveal their nature then, show them their hiding place and there was no way Sephiroth trusted these beings enough to endanger his kingdom. No human would ever set a foot into their realms, that was for sure. Sephiroth also highly doubted that the humans had anything of interest for the fairy world... However, this really was Yazoo´s thingy so he would keep in the background. Sephiroth really had only come here to let Rufus know that he had an eye on him and that there´d be severe consequences should the blond tried anything again.

"That sounds wonderful," Rufus visibly relaxed, happy they were not leaving as quickly as they had arrived. "Please, be comfortable here. I want you to see this as a second home." Raising his hand, Rufus summoned his little pageboy, who had timidly stuck his head in the room just at the opportune moment. Denzel dutifully came forward in silence. "My page will take you to a room that is just down in the guest quarters from Yazoo's. I hope you will be very comfortable there." Rufus bowed graciously to his new guest, slightly in awe of the way the man had managed to command him with his presence alone, not that he would ever admit this.

Tseng felt a great weight lift from his shoulders when he was allowed to leave the room and guide Yazoo back to his quarters. He had no interest whatsoever in the kings' quarrels. Quietly, he made his way through the corridors, keeping an eye on Yazoo to make sure the young man was following him. For some reason now with his brother here, the servant didn´t think it was appropriate to speak to him, everything seemed so formal now...

"...Tseng, sorry to have left you like that last night. You didn't get in trouble for me again, did you?" Yazoo vaguely remembered a chair toppling over in that grand hall despite the chaotic revelry of its guests.

"No. I am used to it by now. I let His Majesty know that you were not feeling well and needed to rest. It will be difficult to explain why you appeared this morning like you did however." Tseng gave a quiet sigh and finally opened the door for Yazoo to his room, gesturing him inside. "Are you hungry or thirsty? I can send for something immediately."

"Perhaps something sweet to drink?" Yazoo decided that he would just have to ensure that Rufus did not call Tseng away, that his need for the man to be close superseded the need Rufus had to punish until Yazoo could try to remedy things. He would tell Rufus that he indeed did not feel well and had asked to be alone but slipped away during the night with an escort from his brother. "Not wine, though."

Tseng just nodded, calling one of the servants and giving the order. Then he went back into the room, standing stiffly beside the young prince to serve him whenever it should be requested. His eyes were observing Yazoo critically though. Something was very strange about him; the way he just vanished every time. "Will you warn me this time before your departure?" he couldn´t help the slightly caustic undertone; it was frustrating to worry all the time about Yazoo´s whereabouts!

Yazoo was a bit taken aback but actually, this was a good thing! Tseng was clearly concerned about him and wasn't afraid to voice it now. "Yes, I will! Because Brother is here this time, I don't believe we will be leaving suddenly like this everyday. However, I will do my best to notify you from now on." _And even if it takes me some time, I will do my be_ _st to find my way back to you._ He didn't say that out loud because honestly, it might be a bit too much feeling too soon. He didn't want to scare the man with his intensity based on their experience and he didn't want to leave Tseng here.

"...Thank you." Tseng shifted, not knowing what else to say. For some reason, with Sephiroth here, he felt restless... There was a knock on the door and Tseng went to answer it, taking the tray with the prince´s drink from the page and dismissing him. Silently, he poured Yazoo a cup of apple juice.

After another moment of quiet, Yazoo piped up, "I really enjoyed your singing. You have a beautiful voice..." his cheeks heated up as he remembered how Tseng mesmerized him from across the room. To think that Tseng had been reprimanded after such a lovely performance...

Tseng licked his lips, attempting to bow and tell Yazoo that he wasn´t worthy the praise. Maybe it was the lovely flush on the young man´s cheeks, his glowing eyes, or his parted, slightly moist lips that distracted the exotic man but he was suddenly overcome by a sheer overwhelming urge and before he knew it, he had cupped the youth´s cheeks, leaned down and was softly pressing his lips against Yazoo´s.

The prince sighed happily as he felt the soft skin touching him, smelled the aroma of Tseng once more. The light brush of the dark man's hair that had slipped over his shoulder to touch Yazoo's cheek. It was so tender and warm and Yazoo just let it happen. He didn't want to do anything that would make it stop so he just returned the kiss with the lightest press back of his lips, being careful to squash his urge to moan.

Wide eyed, Tseng just realized what he had done and wanted to back away, apologizing and hoping he wouldn´t get killed for his impudence. Instead of pushing him away though, Yazoo sighed, apparently pleased, leaning into the kiss. It made Tseng´s heart race even more. Since he´d already started this, why not take it to the fullest before he´d get punished then? His lids dropped and he pressed a bit harder, opening his mouth and lightly brushing with his tongue against Yazoo´s pink lips.

The feel of that slick velvety muscle immediately caused Yazoo to moan after all and he willingly opened his mouth. He was greatly enjoying how commanding Tseng was. It was a position that really suited him. The prince had actually heard somewhere once that 'a servant was a master in disguise,' and although he hadn't understood what that meant then, it made quite a bit of sense now. As a subordinate, Tseng knew the mind of the people even better than those who ruled and Yazoo knew that he was no follower... and right now, he definitely wasn't. Reaching out with his tongue, Yazoo let Tseng's brush over his, the blush in his cheeks deepening. The taste of the dark one was so heady and wonderful.

Just when Tseng relaxed and was about to let all his restraints go, claiming what he wanted, a sharp knock at the door made him flinch, reminding him where and who he was. Letting go of Yazoo, he quickly bowed before the prince to excuse himself, his own eyes brimming with excitement and his lips slightly swollen.

"Is my brother here?" It was Sephiroth. Tseng quickly stepped aside, lowering his head and letting the man inside. Oh gods, hopefully he didn´t notice...

Yazoo stood stock still, his face, his entire body was relaxed but his heart was pounding in his ears. When he saw his brother enter the room though, he stiffened, only just remembering that he was sulking at his brother. "Hello, Brother," he did manage to greet His Majesty because despite their harsh words shared, Sephiroth had traveled here to help him in his quest and Yazoo was grateful. He still didn't feel like smiling though yet.

"What were you doing?" Sephiroth took in Yazoo´s suspiciously pink and moist lips, his flushed cheeks... Also the servant seemed a bit too humbled and there had been that strange tension between them, Sephiroth had seen it in the crystal!

"I was having some of this sweet drink that Tseng had brought to me," Yazoo held up his goblet, which still hadn't been set down yet. "Some sort of juice, would you like some?" Gesturing with his hand to the iron pitcher behind him, Yazoo offered it kindly.

Sephiroth´s suspiciously narrowed eyes tensed further before they relaxed again. "No, and you shouldn´t have this either. It is not good for you." They were probably trying to fill Yazoo up with alcohol again... Tseng felt quite relieved but didn´t show it, simply remaining available at a bit of a distance. The king sat down on the table as well. "I spoke to the king. Can we leave now?"

Yazoo looked at him interestedly. "Oh? Did you manage to set up an agreeable arrangement between our two kingdoms already, Brother?" If that was the case, wonderful, but he kind of wished that he had been included as it was something he had been chosen for. If it was done, he didn't know how he could tell Tseng how to meet him again and that he would only be meeting a speck of light from now on...

"We had an arrangement, kind of..." If Tseng hadn´t known better, he´d have thought the man was squirming but of course, that was not possible. Though King Sephiroth did seem softer in the company of his brother... "I declared the engagement to be nullified," he offered.

Yazoo's face brightened and he smiled at his brother, "Oh, thank you! There is no way I could have gone through with that." So now, they were simply where they had begun, except the good news was that Brother was here with him and they were trying to do what the Stone required together. It was wonderful news! "Brother, can you teach that man what it takes to be a good king, like yourself?" He thought about it for a moment and a devious grin spread across his fair face. "You _could_ frighten it into him if you want to..." He knew that it would take something like that to move someone who considered themselves so... _grand_ as King Rufus VII.

Sephiroth gave a good-natured chuckle and then replied, stroking over Yazoo´s head. "That is a very temping idea, my love, but you cannot teach things through fear. We would not be any better than they are if we did, hm?"

"Yes, you are right, Brother," Yazoo agreed with a grin and a light shrug. He had to admit that being almost trapped into a life as a woman that involved mutual masturbation with a man he was coming to dislike a whole lot made him made him just a little bit thrilled to know that Rufus might actually get Sephiroth's punishment. Maybe His Majesty wasn't too angry with him anymore? Reaching up, he caught Sephiroth's hand in his own and pressed a kiss to the palm. "Do you know how a h-… how a man like him could be taught?"

Tseng had been quite surprised by the answer Sephiroth had given. It sounded far less violent and rather wise for someone emitting such an intimidating aura... Maybe all hope was not lost? If Sephiroth really wanted to establish relations with their country, maybe Rufus could learn...

"I doubt he can be taught anything. As I told you, he is a vicious, sly creature and not worthy our attention. No good will come of this alliance, Yazoo. We should leave."

Yazoo's face fell as he thought for a moment. "Tseng," He turned to include the man, who was obviously trying _not_ to be included in this conversation but who knew Rufus better than anyone. "What do you think, would King Rufus be open to learning from another king and if so, do you know what method we should use? I think Brother and I are in agreement that he is our biggest obstacle in this affair."

"I...ehm," Tseng had to clear his throat, too surprised to be asked for advice. It wasn´t common here at all. Servants were lower than anything and they were not even treated as humans, let alone asked about their opinion! Those people surely were different but in a pleasant, refreshing way, Tseng found...even though Sephiroth´s sharp gaze made him uncomfortable. "I am not sure," he finally said, straightening and voice steady. "Our customs are very different from yours, it seems and Rufus has no reason to change his way of ruling. I must warn you. If you become to much of a burden for him, he will simply attack your country and take what he wants. He has done so before and his army is strong and powerful.

Yazoo blinked. This wasn't looking good. "It's alright, Tseng. Thank you." He knew that none of the fae had anything to fear from Rufus' mighty armies as no one here knew how to find them, well, except Tseng, who didn't know the truth about what he had seen. He smiled warmly at Tseng before turning back to his His Majesty. "Brother, you are right, this is dangerous indeed but how do we save his people from a ruler such as that? Clearly it is our duty to help somehow."

Sephiroth was actually quite pleased by the answer. If one of their own kind was underpinning his statement, what better way to convince Yazoo that this was futile? "No, it is not. These people have to sort out their own issues. We cannot be dragged into their business."

"But..." Yazoo stopped. Was he wrong in what he was doing? Was it better to let everything go on? Why was he even here if not to help? Maybe _he_ was in the wrong here? "I'm sorry, Brother, can I have some time to think about it... please?"

Sephiroth gave a not-so-happy sigh but it was almost impossible for him to deny Yazoo anything. "As you wish." What could it possibly hurt? The longer they stayed here, the more Yazoo would have to see just _how_ futile it was... Tseng was quite relieved in his corner. It´d mean that Yazoo would be staying here... with him

Yazoo smiled at His Majesty fondly in thanks but a strong magnetism pulled the last of his loving gaze over to the dark eyed beauty standing silently not too far away. Quickly though, he blinked and focused on his brother again. Oh Goddess, how could he put this gently? "Brother, would you mind if I came to find you a bit later?" The fairy prince knew he was being a jerk because when they had such little time together as it was, never before had he tried to put off Sephiroth's company... but he was really looking forward to that walk in the forest with Tseng… get his friend out into the open air… but how happy would Brother be with that decision… Yazoo guessed the chances of that were slim to none.

At first, it seemed as if Sephiroth wouldn´t relent but then he just sported a thin, tiny smile. "Certainly."

Tseng felt immensely relieved and instantly relaxed when the man had finally left the room. He had the feeling that King Sephiroth didn´t like him, at all. Well, maybe that was due to his strange relationship with Yazoo? Tseng couldn´t really say where they stood now, he just knew that he enjoyed Yazoo´s company, being around the young man. He felt as if he could be himself...

Yazoo smiled at the man and walked over to him. "Would you want to take that walk in the forest with me now, Tseng? I have been looking forward to it since we talked." He wanted so much to be alone with him, away from here… Such lovely dark eyes he had and he looked rather cute when he made that face he was making, as if he were letting all the stress in his life go all at once. The prince very much wanted to see more of this look on Tseng.

"I very much would like that," Tseng agreed. A walk was exactly what he needed to relax and he loved the forest anyways. Yazoo must know it so much better... maybe they could explore new territory?

They slipped out of the castle unnoticed, Tseng taking Yazoo´s hand and sneaking through the secret passage way, past the soldiers and guards.

TBC

* * *

_Review please?_


	14. Chapter 14

Superkalifragi: Tseng, Sephiroth, Vincent

Chephren: Yazoo, the Voice of the Stone

* * *

**Chapter 14**

A light breeze was swaying the high grass and wild flowers as they made their way up to the green, cool forest. Maybe they could even find some mushrooms and have them for dinner?

"I come here whenever I can," Tseng informed, unaware that he was still holding Yazoo´s hand as he led him down a thin path flanked by fern and old, mossy trees. A bit farther away, a small river was bubbling, and the sun shone down through the thick canopy. Yes, the forest was pure and beautiful.

_I know…_ Yazoo was smiling, so at peace and warm inside to see what made the man happy. "Have you ever run into any dangerous animals here? I have only seen a few from far away… One is very large and either brown or black with sharp teeth and it stands up on its hind legs as tall as many trees…. Have you seen one?" His other hand reached down to wrap over the top of Tseng's hand, enveloping it in his warm grasp.

"This is where you found me…" Yazoo said then absently as he noticed the rippling spring. The flowers were so alive and beautiful here. They didn't have that ethereal glow that Faefeather flora had but still, very naturally stunning… even moreso perhaps because they didn't have a magic stone to enhance their growth and prolong their age.

"Oh, you mean a bear," Tseng laughed. "Yes, I have seen one once. Only from afar, luckily. They look quite frightening, but they leave you alone if you don´t provoke them. You just have to be still and leave them alone," he explained after nodding at the place where he had found Yazoo indeed, so very surprisingly.

"There´re other animals here too, smaller ones. If you like, I can show you, but you have to be very still."

Yazoo was mesmerized. "I love seeing you laugh," he said wondrously. "Yes, please, I want to see everything _you've_ seen here. Please show me… Tseng." He couldn't resist saying the dark man's name again, hearing it flow from his lips. It was like seeing the forest with fresh eyes, only now he had someone to share his wonder with. He saw the lovely Wutaian grow as easy-going and carefree as he had ever seen him. It was hypnotic, as if Tseng were made to be here, a child of the forest realm.

Tseng just laughed again, a half embarrassed, half flattered laugh, but it wasn´t unhappy at all. He put his finger on his mouth to signal Yazoo that he had to be quiet and led him on another secret path to a clearing with a small, dark green lake. He guided Yazoo to a mossy tree trunk, helping him so he wouldn´t trip over roots, but Yazoo seemed to be able to walk easily on the forest ground. This was a bit surprising, because the aristocrats in Tseng´s country barely set foot on it. They only went into the woods for hunting and then they´d sit on their high horses anyways...

They sat there in silence for a while, waiting. Tseng almost feared that they wouldn´t see anything, but then there was a light sound in the bushes at the other side of the clearing. Tseng stiffened, and carefully pointed with his finger, avoiding fast movements. Surely, after a few more moments, a deer appeared at the edge of the brush. It held its head high and still, only its ears moving.

"Its estimating if it is safe here," Tseng whispered very quietly. Then, after another moment, it gave up its stiff position and looked back into the bushes before it walked towards the lake. A few seconds later, two fawns burst through the thicket, following their mother for a drink.

Only the faintest hitch of breath escaped Yazoo's lips as he saw the family of large creatures. Why, these did not seem dangerous at all! In fact, they were so adorable. The fairy prince would have kept them around him all the time if he could. To think that such lovely beings lived so close to him. Leaning over to whisper in Tseng's ear, the scent of the dark man's body tantalizing him, Yazoo said, barely making a sound, "They are so sweet… and I love this lake. I bet you are the first to have ever laid eyes on it aside from our four legged friends…"

His hand found its way to rest on Tseng's upper arm, seeking the man's warmth and comfort, though Yazoo couldn't have been any more comfortable than he already was. "What are these called?" Yazoo had been expecting birds maybe or perhaps a long-ear or two but this was far and away beyond his expectations.

"Those are deer," Tseng said, feeling warm and fuzzy at the close contact. Had he been less shy and more confident about their strange relationship, he might have drawn his arm around Yazoo´s shoulder. Yazoo was still a prince however and Tseng was still a slave, not even a human...

"Don´t you have those in your kingdom?" he instead wondered quietly, looking at Yazoo in wonder, and then curiosity. "You surely must have interesting animals we do not know?"

Yazoo smiled and leaned over to whisper in Tseng's ear again because he didn't mind telling the dark beauty. He knew Tseng could be trusted but still he was vague on the details. "No, it is you that has interesting animals. I don't think we would have any you don't know…" _Save one, that is… and you are looking at it._ "We have moths and dragonflies… butterflies… spiders and snails. I think you have these too? I saw an earthworm in the mud that day when I made my way back here. I think ours are a bit bigger than yours but they are the same creatures. There are birds that come and sit in the trees above. Aside from what I spied in the forest in this area… that bear and… a cute creature with long ears and feet..." Yazoo let his head lean to rest on Tseng's shoulder, enjoying the feel of him. "I haven't seen any of these other large, furry creatures…"

"Those we call rabbits...or bunnies." Tseng smiled, thinking that Yazoo´d probably prefer the latter term. "You surely must have horses and cows and such?"

"We don't," Yazoo affirmed, "What are cows?" He looked up into Tseng's eyes and mirrored that lovely smile.

For a moment, Tseng was convinced that Yazoo was joking, but the other´s earnest expression made him rethink "Well... they are big, fat and brown. They are eaten, or used for fieldwork... if you don´t have them, how do your peasants work? Do you have pigs? Where do you get your milk from? Goats?"

"Our subjects use their allotted magical ability to help them accomplish their work in the gardens. We don't have need for them. Though if we eat meat, we have slug, caterpillar and the flesh of other insects. We don't have pigs or goats... but every once in a long while, a serpent... snake... surfaces inside our borders from the underground outside and we also eat it and use its skin." Gently, Yazoo took Tseng's hand and placed it on his knee. "See, snakeskin. This snake was enormous and black, so it didn't need dyeing."

Tseng´s frown deepened even more at that, but he didn´t want to be impolite, so he simply nodded. A strange kingdom Yazoo lived in... and the fact that they had snakes big enough to make whole pants out of was quite frightening! "Your kingdom must be very different from ours," he muttered, feeling Yazoo´s warmth under his palm.

"It does seem that way, doesn't it? What else have you seen out here?" Yazoo could feel Tseng's hand there and all of a sudden, he wanted to know desperately whether Tseng might remember him... even though he wouldn't have known it was Yazoo. "Have you ever been threatened by any of the animals that live here?"

"No, never," Tseng shook his head, taking Yazoo´s hand instead. The prince's bones were so fine and frail and his skin so white, almost translucent… as if he wasn´t even human... "I got lost a few times, but luckily, I always made it back safely. Well, and I did find _you_ in the forest, didn´t I? You might be the most wondrous creature I have seen..."

"Oh that's so kind of you, Tseng," Yazoo reached up to cup Tseng's cheek with his other hand. "I feel the very same about you. You are so beautiful and so very brave, coming out here to take on this forest all by yourself." Yazoo had done the same but he had wings and some magic too. Tseng was a pioneer among his people and had explored places where no other human dared to set foot.

The deer suddenly jerked up its head and then, within a few seconds, both mother and children had run off back into the forest. Sephiroth leaned against his tree in the shadows, watching over Yazoo and not liking what he was seeing at all. Those two sat far too close for his liking, and he´d have loved to hear what they were saying, but it was too far away. That Tseng guy suddenly shifted though, turning around and looking into His Majesty´s direction with narrowed eyes. Of course, he couldn´t see the king for he was invisible, but he seemed to fear his presence at least and that gave the king some sense of satisfaction.

Yazoo was so wrapped up in Tseng's company that he missed the aura of magic that loomed so near, mistaking it as nothing but his own energies and the call of the Stone not too far off. "Are you all right?" he asked, still whispering even though the family had gone. They were alone now on the edge of the lake and Yazoo was feeling so at peace as if he could just sit here forever. It had been difficult news to take when he realized that the dark man didn't remember meeting him that day as the little ball of light but then he had said such wonderful things and they were together now and this was what was important… but what would happen when Yazoo was no more than a ball of light once more? They would not be able to see each other like this…

"Hm..." Tseng had another look, inwardly shivering and then muttered, "We should probably go back. It will get dark soon and I don´t want you to trip over roots and such." Besides, there was no telling if Rufus needed him, and as much as Tseng wanted to stay here a while longer, he couldn´t neglect his duties, at least if he wanted to live. It seemed that Rufus was irritated anyways...

If only they could stay here together, in the forest, forever… but that was not possible, he reminded himself and finally got up. "We can come back at another time."

"Yes, all right," Yazoo agreed but his spirits fell and his inner light dimmed. He would enjoy all the time he could have with Tseng here and on their way back. "Will you show me some pigs and goats… cows… when we get back when you have time again?" Yazoo found himself feeling possessive. He wanted Tseng to be with him as much as he could be and he didn't want King Rufus, one who didn't treat the dark beauty well, to have him at his beck and call anymore…

"I will," Tseng promised with a small smile, helping Yazoo over a tree that had fallen to the ground and was slippery with moss. "You have to show me the animals of your kingdom too, though," he teased. There was no way that he would ever see that far away, magical land that produced god-like creatures as magnificent as Yazoo, but still, Tseng wished he could. He felt as if he didn´t belong to this current place and Rufus. Well, he didn´t, he´d been born in a faraway country. He didn´t miss his homeland though, having no ambition of going back there. He wanted to go beyond the forest, to the place where Yazoo was...

"I would love to..." Yazoo looked at Tseng as he let himself be led by the hand, enjoying the man's touch and care. He wanted to tell Tseng he might try to make that happen but he figured it would be best if he only said as much when he could truly follow through. It was Brother's decision whether Tseng would be allowed in or not, even for a visit. Maybe Yazoo could make another bargain with His Majesty? Deals with his beautiful brother were most enjoyable! "I would have to obtain authorization and that won't be easy but believe me, Tseng, there is nothing I would like more than to have you come see it with me." Pulling himself closer to the Wutaian man by their joined hands, Yazoo lifted them to his lips to kiss Tseng's skin, smiling back at him.

Tseng did nothing but smiled, a bit sadly. He appreciated the enthusiasm, but he wouldn´t get his hopes up. It had gotten quite dark now, but the castle was shining at them from afar, enlightened by warm fire and torches. They ran over the field and slipped back inside without anyone noticing their absence.

Yazoo asked Tseng to excuse him and he went to King Sephiroth's room and knocked. A feeling of dread hung over him as he did so but as usual, his curiosity got the better of him. It was best not to waste time with small talk. It would only anger his brother further. When the door opened and he was face to face with the gorgeous form of His Majesty, Yazoo stood his ground and took a deep breath before asking, "Brother, what if the reason I am here is not to forge relations at all… but actually to get to know Tseng? He was stolen from his homeland and is trapped here against his will. Will you make him fae for me?" He flinched after he heard the question leave him but it could not be helped. How could he live on proudly knowing he had never asked? Goddess, he was really asking for it now.

"You must be joking, right?" Sephiroth gave a listless laugh, looking at Yazoo as if he had grown a second head. This couldn´t be a real request, right? Even Yazoo wouldn´t dare to be THAT bold! Making a human into a fairy was utterly out of question, and why would Yazoo want that lowly human close to them anyways?

Yazoo looked crestfallen but really, he hadn't expected anything else... and His Majesty wasn't yelling yet so that was something. "I'm not. Please, I will do something wonderful to make it up to you, I promise." A faint blush stained his cheeks at the thought of what he might do to Big Brother... take His Majesty's wand into his mouth perhaps.

Sephiroth felt something creep up inside him that was far stronger than his usual anger at Yazoo´s antics …and the insolent brat had posed that request with a straight face! Before he knew what he was doing, his palm connected with a soft cheek, hard. He couldn´t feel any pity for his brother either, when he saw him lying on the floor, holding his cheek in terror. Sephiroth thought he ought to, but he just couldn´t. He was full of hate and ire, but he felt strangely calm and detached too, as if he wasn´t himself. "We´re going back this very instant. You will never see that human again and I will not hear anything more about it ever."

Biting his lip, Yazoo steadied himself as he rose, letting the hand that cradled his check fall to his side. "No Brother... forgive me please." He was brought here for a reason and it hurt him so much to go against his blood and his king but Yazoo didn't want to leave here without Tseng. He did want to leave now but not without _Tseng_... He felt his beloved brother slipping away from him and he wanted to run to him so badly but Yazoo was a traitor among fairies now and the punishment might well be banishment from Faefeather, his only home forever. He knew of no way to make amends for what he had just done...

"I´ve had it with you and your ridiculous demands. There will be no forgiveness, not this time," Sephiroth stated cruelly and grabbed Yazoo by the wrist, hard. Then dark smoke started to swirl around them and they were shrinking. "We are going back and you will never see these people again."

Yazoo couldn't think. He could only hear the frightening other-beings clamoring for them and the ache in his chest was back full force as if his heart was stopping. Panicking, he pushed away from His Majesty in terror, not wanting to go at all but too frightened and his breathing too labored to be able to cry out or argue. A strangled fit of gasping seized him as he saw everything growing large around him and he tried to stay away from the vortex that pulled at them menacingly.

"What..." Sephiroth suddenly felt his energy weaken and looked back at Yazoo. His brother was coiling in agony, as obviously the black magic hurt him. Sephiroth pressed his lips together though and summoned all his strength. Yazoo´d thank him later, they just had to make it back to the castle and-

Suddenly there was a very bright light blinding him. All of a sudden, the king felt extremely weakened, felt his powers being sucked out of him and then there was only white.

When he came to, he found himself sitting on the floor of his throne room, his wings weak and flatly hanging down his back and Yazoo was nowhere to be seen.

"B-… Brother…" Yazoo had collapsed to the ground and stared blankly at the space where his brother had been standing that had once been a gaping, angry black hole but from the air, there only fell a few shimmery specks that were some fairy dust that had coated His Majesty's beautiful black wings… For the first time in a few days, Yazoo felt completely alone here. With a sob, he got up, only vaguely noticing that the excruciating pain had subsided and in its place was a warm, comfortable feeling. He had won the battle but at the loss of his brother…

Back in Faefeather, a radiant figure with large feathery, white wings awaited King Sephiroth behind his throne, arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"Your Majesty," he greeted but his voice was slightly reprimanding. "Why did you not heed Vincent's warnings and cease your dealings in dark magic? The Stone would have transported you safely along with Yazoo if you'd decided to aid him in his quest." The Stone's messenger was none other than the eldest living being ever known in Faefeather, Angeal. An ethereal glow that was brighter than any ever seen on a fairy, warm coursing purple, white and blue swirled all around him. His shoulder-length black hair swayed with the energies that flowed through his being.

Sephiroth ignored the man for now, too confused and set on getting back to get Yazoo. He tried to summon all his powers, but he was empty, and there were no connections to his magic at all, neither the one from the Stone, nor the black magic. He looked at his hands in horror and then swirled around to Angeal, narrowing his eyes. "You must be joking!"

Angeal raised a brow, the ever-present crease in his forehead firmly in place. He was at one with the Stone now, full of more happiness than he had ever felt as a separate entity. However… he was more than a bit disappointed in what he had witnessed over the last few days, the turmoil growing in His Majesty's heart.

"Do I _look_ like I'm joking?" he asked languidly. "Can you not see that this black magic has hurt His Highness... what it is doing to _you_ , Your Majesty?" King Sephiroth's body, beautiful though it was, had been unnaturally strained by the dark magic and there were large shadows under his eyes. Angeal knew that only very rarely now did His Majesty sleep... eat... listen to his body and what it needed. "Just what were you hoping to accomplish?"

"But I didn´t do anything wrong," the king objected. He hadn´t looked into a mirror for a long time and he frowned. His head was swimming, and he felt like he was slowly coming out of a long haze. "I didn´t hurt anyone. I simply tried to protect my brother." He crossed his arms, glaring with a confidence he didn't really feel anymore.

"Seph," Angeal dropped their titles for a moment for he had known His Majesty for ages and they went way back to a time that seemed so far away now. "I know I've seemed absent but I have been watching over you and I feel like I barely know you anymore. Genesis misses you. You don't care for your people as you once did... You really love him, don't you?" Angeal added, meaning Yazoo. "To try and keep him so close?" He had known about the incest since it started happening and had done nothing, inwardly blaming himself for letting it go. Sephiroth's duties as king kept he and his brother at a distance and this was what was meant to happen for Yazoo... It all made the Stone's Messenger rather sad.

Not only that but...

Angeal moved closer now, so close that his breath ghosted over that beautiful skin. " _I_ miss you too... What happened to the Seph I used to know?"

The king made a step back. "I didn´t miss _you_ at all," he lied, but it held no malice. Sephiroth just wanted to keep the distance. They had been close once indeed, but the Angeal had been chosen to be the Stone´s Messenger and Sephiroth had become king. They both had other priorities. "I took good care of my people still. They are not suffering and I kept the status quo. In fact, the one who is corrupting peace is the Stone itself, by trying to turn us into the humans! I was there to prevent that, but if you keep me here then it will be our downfall!"

"Yes..." Angeal agreed, not deterred in the least. He stepped forward though and caught His Majesty in his arms, running his lips gently over the pale skin of Sephiroth's neck. "We didn't make our motives known so properly to the young prince and to allow that human king any closer with his ill intentions, it would have been disastrous. You have kept the kingdom well guarded and cared for but your heart is no longer in it. When you passed the Trials of the Just last century, you had such love and devotion and a sense of duty to them... Were it only that you had felt that way about _me_ , Seph..." A century away had only made Angeal's desires grow. "When I said I'd been watching over you, I didn't lie. Vincent and the Stone watch over Yazoo as you did while he is in the human world and I've spent my time watching over _you_... at every moment and so many wonders, I have seen." He remembered well their days together, when Sephiroth had been an almost shy, young thing that had been sheltered from the pleasures of fleshly love and Angeal had been the one to enlighten him on the subject. Sephiroth had enjoyed this treatment then... "I can't bear to see you hurting like this, either of you, and since it was affecting Yazoo and his destiny, the Stone allowed me to intervene." He looked down into wary emerald eyes as he slid a hand down Sephroth's muscular back, pulling him closer, needing to feel him again.

Sephiroth stiffened, his expression growing colder. "And did the Stone also allow you to infiltrate my private space and molest me? Let go of me, I don´t want to be touched by you." He would have bristled, but he was a king. Kings didn´t bristle. What was Angeal thinking? Spying on him, running to the Stone because he didn´t like what he saw? Sephiroth´s head hurt and he felt weak and sick with his magic gone, the dark magic draining him for all these past days.

"I am allowed to step in and teach you a lesson, my most... delectable... king." Angeal said slowly as he suckled Sephiroth's pale earlobe into his mouth before placing kisses along the kings's jawbone and finally to gently pull the man's lower lip in between his own. His hand came down to brush over the still-sleeping member in His Majesty's breeches idly but when the king's wand did not awaken, Angeal sighed, more than a bit disappointed. "As much as I loved you, as much fun as we had together, I could never make you love me more than your people, more than the task laid before you... As much as I want you now, I could never take you to suit my own needs... and believe me, I want you now as much as ever." He stilled with the King in his arms for a moment, making no more moves to touch or kiss him but not yet letting him go. "As much as I want you to be mine, Seph, your heart is not with _me_... and so when the Stone revealed its grand plans for me, I did not hesitate. I knew I had to let you go." The hurt did not shine through in his voice but all the same, his resounding tones became a bit quieter and raspy. "Now Yazoo is in love with another. You must do what is right by him."

"He is not!" Sephiroth instantly barked, eyes blazing as he gave Angeal a push. "He´s just misguided, he´s naive and innocent, he doesn´t know any better! He doesn´t belong with humans!" A disgusted, but at the same time slightly desperate edge had crept into his voice. Maybe, deep down, he started to realize that Angeal was right...- but he wasn´t ready to accept it yet.

"He is," The man didn't let go but allowed Sephiroth to fight him as much as he wanted because the truth was a painful matter and the man had been separated from the one he took comfort in. "Yazoo's motives, his sudden interest, were all based on getting closer to one man. He was willing to take a chance on an entirely new world because of his faith in one noble soul. The humans are not yet ready for us. We tried once long ago to bring the two realms together and it failed miserably... in a time before yours and mine but one your father knew well. Perhaps someday, we may try again and we will wait for that time but until then, we need a just and loving king, you, to keep our people safe. Tseng's soul called out to us. Although he was born human, he is not at home among them and to bring him here would be to save him. Please accept him in and show Yazoo you really do love him unconditionally by letting him be happy."

"And what if I refuse," Sephiroth sneered. "None of my brothers is fit to replace me, no one is. You and your damn Stone meddle with people´s affairs as if you had any right, but you know nothing!" This time he succeeded in escaping Angeal´s proximity because he'd had enough of it. He was exhausted and he´d been polite till now but this was centuries of frustration breaking free. "Just leave me alone with your twisted schemes. Find something useful to do _for once_!"

Angeal watched his lost love for a moment, that look of disappointment again on his face. There was someone well-equipped to succeed the throne if His Majesty didn't cooperate but the Stone's Messenger knew that he needed to believe in their king and hope it wouldn't come to that. The Stone was a living representative of the Planet and it was not for one such as him to question it. He was happy only to be so near it, having given it his allegiance. "As you wish." He wanted to touch Sephiroth, to kiss and try and comfort him again but he realized he really had lost that right and he could only watch... and watch, he would. In a warm swelling of his fairy glow, he was gone.

Yazoo pulled himself up wearily off the ornately-decorated Wutaian rug. He had become large once more and his brother was gone... A wave of sadness over took him and he rested his forehead in his hand. Had he been banished? Had Brother decided to leave him here because Yazoo didn't want to go? However, it felt like an accident when his Brother looked at him like that, uncertain and confused... A flapping of wings caught his attention and Yazoo looked over to the window, unnerved.

"Vincent?"

The raven tilted its head, and then blinked its black eyes. "I am," he simply said, sitting on the sill, the first stars littering the deep blue sky behind him. "Your brother is fine. He safely made it back to your kingdom," the raven then informed, sounding almost detached.

Yazoo sighed in relief. "Thank you for this news! I was rather worried." Well, Big Brother was safe at least and there was no question of those dark beings getting him... but his standing with the king was another matter... one he would deal with as soon as he could. "Okay... now we come to the truth..." He tilted his head to indicate that he would go back to his room to talk to Tseng. He saw Vincent take off from his perch on the sill and made his way back to the guest chamber.

No one noticed that just outside the door, a small set of leather-sandaled feet ran off to parts of the palace unknown.

The fairy prince's heart felt very conflicted as he headed down the hall toward that familiar door. Tseng would finally know the truth about him... Would he still want to know Yazoo this way? Would he think the youth had been lying to him? Suddenly, he found his nose buried in a chest of chainmail...

"'Is Majesty says you're to report to 'im now." A firm grip seized his arm and Yazoo was too stunned that he didn't fight it, puzzling over whether he was still playing that Princess game... He couldn't have been. Brother had cleared all that up... "I… was going to meet someone..."

"Take it up with the king," the low voice beneath the iron helmet said and before he knew it, Yazoo was being shuffled into King Rufus' quarters.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end again! <3 I had plans for some art for this ficcy but unsurprisingly, I've let things (art and writing) fall by the wayside, whoops!! D: Well I should be practicing a lot more here starting this summer so if I come up with anything for Gossamer, I'll prolly either edit a chappy with a note or I'll put up a separate art gallery here on AO3 for Gossamer the way I did for Stolen. Love you all and I hope your year/semester/life is going great so far!! <3 XD -- Cheph

Superkalifragi: Rufus (beginning of scene,) Tseng, Vincent, Denzel

Chephren: Yazoo, Rufus (confrontation to end of scene,) Angeal

 

* * *

 

"Yazoo," Rufus drawled, coming at the boy with his arms wide open and a smile plastered to his face. With his eyes, he gave the guard a cold order to leave them and not disturb the couple no matter what they may hear. "Please, have a seat." The king gestured towards a lavish sheer-canopied bed, not waiting for Yazoo to answer but pulling him down and sitting a bit too close to him to be comfortable. "How are you?" the man asked, faking genuine interest as he strode a strand of silver hair out of Yazoo´s face.

"I'm... fine," Yazoo scooted back just an inch. Rufus certainly seemed to like him now, didn't he? He couldn't have those funny ideas about fiancés in his mind still? Or maybe he just wanted to start over again on the right foot? "And you? I don't mean to be rude but I was on my way to see Tseng before the guard brought me here. He might be wondering where I am because I told him I would be right back. Could I come visit you later?"

"He will be fine. He´s just a servant. What he wants is of no interest," Rufus replied, scooting closer and ignoring Yazoo´s attempts to get some distance between them. On the contrary, he put his arm over Yazoo´s shoulder and started to play with a strand of silver hair, his face very close to Yazoo´s. " _My_ interests however... should be of utmost importance to you," he drawled, his breath ghosting over Yazoo´s skin as he pulled the beautiful boy closer.

"Y-yes..." Yazoo agreed, his breath hitching with the closeness in proximity. His Majesty smelled wonderful... but he wasn't Tseng and the fact that he would speak that way of their bewitching servant repelled the prince. "As mine should be to you. We are of equal status, don't forget, Your Majesty. It is true, I am not King but you should respect that I hold the key to any alliances with my kingdom and my brother... and _my_ wish was to go see Tseng because he worries. Do you really only see him that way, as justa servant?" Yazoo couldn't believe it, for Tseng was so much more than that to him.

"I don´t want to talk about that lowly creature anymore," Rufus said sharply. He knew that Yazoo´s king was gone, and he would seize this chance. He didn´t want to hear about Tseng anymore, it was annoying him. He couldn´t have the man; that much was clear, but he could have Yazoo. "Now, let´s busy ourselves with more pleasant matters..." His hand snuck up the young prince´s leg, stroking along and slipping between them as he moved even closer, rubbing his erection against Yazoo´s side.

"Unhhh..." Yazoo moaned when he felt that hot length. The human king's wand was a wondrous thing indeed. "But... why? _Why_ is he an unpleasant matter to you? He has done nothing but give you what you want of him and he is not even from this place." His eyes questioningly gazed into icy cold blues that somehow were set ablaze now and his hand gently but firmly tried to push away that curious hand.

"Enough of that now!" Rufus growled as he really had enough of this discussion but it seemed that Yazoo wouldn´t let it go. So he shut the boy up by roughly grabbing his chin and forcing his tongue into the young man´s mouth, while his hands started tearing at his clothes to get Yazoo naked.

Moaning, the youth closed his eyes. It was so much like when his brother had been angry with him that he almost got lost in feeling, almost gave himself over to it. However, it was the king's aroma, of fine creamy soaps and light cologne, unnaturally beautiful, that made Yazoo realize that this was not Brother and he moved to scramble away from the human king. Big Brother must really have left him here because, from the way things had gone with Tseng, King Rufus would not be allowed to go this far, to get this familiar. "Mmm," he protested weakly, his knee coming up to try and push the king to a more comfortable distance with his foot.

"Ah, you´re a feisty one, I like that," Rufus breathed heavily, gripping Yazoo harder. He had pushed down the prince´s gown to reveal a milky shoulder and bit into it, pushing more fabric up to get contact with Yazoo´s private parts.

"N-no. I can't! I love someone else," Yazoo said firmly, his hips shirking away when he felt the cool air around his hardening genitals. It felt good, _all_ of it, but he wanted to belong to... "Tseng," he voiced it softly, finishing his thought, trying to reconcile the fact that he was enjoying this, putting the Wutaian beauty's face with these pleasurable feelings the king gave him.

"Forget about that lowly servant already! I am king, I can give you anything you could want," Rufus rejected, not fazed by Yazoo´s wish to not be touched. He kept groping the boy who had become stiff and somewhat scared by Rufus' ruthless ministrations. Luckily though, a few seconds later, the door burst open and Tseng stood in the room, panting from his fight with the guard. As he saw what was going on, how pale Yazoo was and how he protected himself, something inside Tseng went stone cold and in the blink of an eye, he was by the bed, roughly pushing his king away. "Stop it!"

"Tseng!" Yazoo cried out when he saw him. It was so wonderful to have him near and the youth immediately felt safer and scrambled off the mattress, his clothing hanging rather uselessly around him, having been stretched and torn at.

"How dare you, slave!" Rufus fired back, amazed that his prize had assumed leave to enter without invitation, touch him so freely... and roughly, at that. "The foreign prince's presence has spoiled you so much that you dare to interrupt me?" Almost desperately, Rufus went for his throat, pulling their bodies close, as he had longed to be near this man for as long as he had known him and not only as a servant, nor as a toy. Before this silver prince had ruined him, King Rufus was certain that his slave was fully broken, would cater to his every whim. What had stopped him from taking advantage of his royal rights over Tseng before? "If you would spoil my entertainment, then I assume you are prepared for the consequences and I cannot wait any longer. I must have you now..." His grip loosened from around Tseng's neck and his hands urgently started to explore that perfect body under those fine Wutaian robes. His slave had burst in here, so fierce and beautiful that it made Rufus' blood boil. He would take them both now and the guards outside would not interfere... His mind briefly wondered how Tseng had gotten in so easily but he figured that his personal guard had made an exception as Tseng was the prized slave of the palace and was given leave to go anywhere he had to in order to fulfill his wide range of duties.

Tseng hissed, trying to push Rufus' hands away. He didn´t want to be touched by this man, whom he despised so much, and in his panic, he acted irrationally. He knocked Rufus out cold, grabbing a candle bearer and hitting the blond over the head with it. The moment the man collapsed on him, Tseng wriggled out from underneath him, feeling dirty and relieved at the same time. He went over to Yazoo, holding him by the shoulders as he looked back at Rufus who was suspiciously still. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Yazoo looked up into those lovely, dark eyes, his body shivering from the welcome touch after the horror of feeling so good in someone else's arms. He felt as though he had done his brother and his beautiful host a great disservice and therefore felt a bit ashamed for it. "Thank you," he said, looking down. He should have fought harder but he had been trying so hard to make this work, to bridge the gap between their kingdoms. This could not have been the way at all. It had been a struggle the whole way. The only good that had come from this whole affair was looking at him kindly now. "Are _you_?" The reason the king had not wanted to discuss Tseng was all too clear now. Who knew how long his friend had lived like that, with Rufus' advances? Not that Rufus was without his allure but looking at Tseng now, the dark man clearly didn't want that. He reached up to cup one of Tseng's pale cheeks.

"We had better retreat," Tseng muttered with a last glance at Rufus. He was so screwed. Rufus would execute him now for sure, as Tseng had dared to resist and assault his king. However, Yazoo´s safety was far more important now. "We need to find your king so he can take you back to safety," Tseng said, as he guided Yazoo outside and they sneaked through the corridors back to their own quarters.

When they were tucked quietly in his room again, Yazoo turned. "Could I have something to drink, Tseng? I am so thirsty..." Then he realized that Tseng was probably in the same state as he. "I'm sorry, you relax here, and I will find a servant outside and ask them. Relax now." He touched Tseng's arm before he started to open the door.

"No, we can´t take that risk. We need to get you out of here! You don´t know the king, he will be furious and you are in great danger! Stay here, I will get you water and then we will find your brother and you have to escape." Tseng spoke intently, and then he left, making sure that there was no one seeing him as he went back to his own room to get water. Going to the kitchen was too dangerous.

Stirring slowly on the bed, his limbs heavy and his head hurting, King Rufus brought his hand to his face to cradle it and found a small bloodstained patch on his fine silk cushion. Looking over at something that had caught his eye, he spied a delicate piece of Yazoo's robes and his eyes opened wide.

"Guards!" he shouted, immediately regretting his volume that sent a pounding through his head. To the startled guard who hastily summoned Denzel with cool water and dry cloth, the King ordered, "The jewel and the prince, find them! Search the grounds! Bring them to me alive!"

Hearing a familiar 'caw' from the window sill behind him, Yazoo whirled around and went to it. "Vincent," he said, sad recognition coming over him. "I wasn't sent here to unite humans and fae, was I?"

"What do you think?" Vincent asked, cleaning a few of his feathers. He was pretty certain that it hadn´t been the reason why Yazoo had been sent, but the Stone´s motives weren´t always clear...

Yazoo sighed and his shoulders slumped but he felt his own instincts were correct, that Tseng was the reason he was here. Now it was left to him to be completely honest with his dark beauty and see if maybe... Tseng would...

A few minutes later, Tseng came back, slipping through the door with a cup of water, closing it tightly and setting the cup before Yazoo. "I hope this will do," he muttered, unaware of their guest.

"Tseng?" Yazoo asked, having already forgotten the drink for this was weighing heavily on him. "I have to tell you something... about me and my people... It is long past time that you knew and it is a great secret." Yazoo went to stand in front of Tseng, looking up at him hesitantly.

"What is it?" Tseng asked, refraining from frowning. Yazoo being so serious all of a sudden had him kind of worried and he had heard loud voices from Sephiroth´s room, but hadn't dared to enter, as it was not his place. He felt that these people from beyond the forbidden forest were _full_ of secrets, so he probably could stomach _one_ , couldn´t he?

Yazoo looked over at Vincent and then back to Tseng before he said, "Please... I'm going to show you... please don't be afraid. I only want to be honest with you now... Vincent, please can you..." The raven complied, squawking a few tones and Yazoo didn't shrink this time but he felt his wings become visible and his fairy glow returned. "I'm of the fae people."His glow was rather dim now compared to normal as he wasn't sure how Tseng would feel about this and he didn't want to scare the man off.

"H-How are you doing that?" Tseng stared, slowly reaching out his hand but then withdrawing it as if he´d fear that he could burn himself.

"He is what you people call 'Fairies,'" the raven croaked, almost languidly and Tseng jumped, staring at the bird with wide eyes.

"I'm not. This is Vincent and it is his magic that transforms me. I will be able to do small things now that I am myself again..." Yazoo looked at Tseng nervously. "Does this... seem familiar at all... to you? We have met before..." A blush painted his cheeks as the prince took in his beautiful host's face and his light pulsed automatically but he did his best to remain calm.

"We have...?" Tseng uncertainly asked, inspecting Yazoo anew, took in the light glow and then- it dawned on him. "In the forest, that little lightball was you!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," Yazoo replied, still a bit unsure. "That is me. I am from the kingdom of Faefeather and I had never before been outside our barrier... until that day in the forest when we met. I had never seen another being before like us and you were so kind to me then when I was a little speck of light to you. I wanted to meet you, to know you..." He remained where he was, uncertain if Tseng wanted to know him this way, afraid he might disappoint him.

"I... I think I´m a bit overwhelmed," Tseng said slowly and sagged onto the bed, still staring. Vincent made a sound as if he was snorting, but of course, ravens couldn´t snort. Tseng´s pale face suddenly heated up when he remembered that second encounter with the light ball and inwardly winced. Ah, but Yazoo had still wanted to come here and meet him, after all! "What is going to happen now?" he mumbled, trying to get his hurt dignity back under control.

"Well… Vincent made clear to me that the reason I was sent here was not about negotiations… for King Rufus … but that my wish was being granted. If… would you like to…" Yazoo bit his lip, his light dimming down to almost nothing as it was not looking very favorable right now. He had frightened Tseng… "I wanted to see if maybe you might like to come back to Faefeather with me… to live. You would never have to serve me. You could do what you choose. Be free." He quickly added. "You don't… have to spend your days with me… but…" Yazoo averted his eyes, his expression going blank, and the fear of Tseng rejecting him too great.

Tseng didn´t say anything, but his actions said it all. He didn´t even need to think; his actions seemed natural to him as he simply stepped forward, drew his arms around Yazoo and kissed him, tongue and all. He certainly had made himself clear. He wanted to go wherever Yazoo went, and if it was into the deepest pits of hell...

The man's energies were so strong now that Yazoo was swept away by them, feeling Tseng all around him as he had that day. Slipping his arms around the dark beauty's neck, the youth gladly his mouth to let Tseng claim him. His fairy glow had swelled to show his arousal, bright and pulsing and he moaned into Tseng's kisses. Vaguely, he heard a sound, that of Vincent's lovely raven voice and he felt them shrinking. He drew Tseng closer, not wanting his… love… to be afraid of what would happen. His eyes slowly opened though as he felt the change… only that he was becoming his normal size but he wanted to see what happened to Tseng, his excitement growing beyond measure.

Tseng felt kind of funny and when he curiously opened his eyes he saw that he was becoming smaller and smaller. He gasped as he saw how big everything had become compared to himself, how massive and menacing. The raven looked very intimating now with his giant pecker and Tseng glowed in a deep forest green. Something was pulling at his back and when he turned his head, he saw a wonderful set of wings. Overwhelmed, he clung to Yazoo, partly confused and excited.

"Wha-What is this?"

Tseng's wings were like that of a monarch butterfly, one of the larger creatures allowed in Faefeather because they meant the folk who lived there no harm. Where there was generally gold and yellow though in the central part of the wing, Tseng's were deep blues, green and iridescent purple…with similar large, white dots. His skin had become paler with the same ethereal glow and the roughness of his hands where he had done so much hard labor in his life faded into softness but faint black veins showed up in his wings as proof of the trials he had faced in his time here. Long swallowtail embellishments grew from the base of his hindwings, much like Yazoo's own.

"You are…" Yazoo's light had become so brilliant in his rapture and happiness, his eyes, hooded and fixed on the dark fairy, "one of us now." Tseng was so gorgeous, his fae energy strong and intoxicating and he was really going to come and spend his days with the fairy prince! Yazoo couldn't help himself. His body arched into Tseng's and his face contorted as he lost control and his light flashed once as he felt orgasm take him, his private areas entirely untouched. A fierce blush stained his cheeks before he went limp in Tseng's arms, slightly horrified but it was really no wonder. This event felt so very intimate, their energies commingling and the dark beauty's arms around him.

Tseng sharply hissed, feeling his leg become wet from the creamy cum that had come from Yazoo´s tiny cock - well, tiny compared to a human. He was quite amazed what he could do to the lovely fae, and he held him close, wrapping his arms tightly around Yazoo´s torso. "That´s wonderful," he whispered, forgetting about his fears. "You have to show me how to use them then." He smiled, stroking over Yazoo´s hair before kissing him again.

On his window sill, Vincent patiently waited. They didn´t have the time, because they were vulnerable now and a human could come in any moment. However, this was an important moment for these two, he knew.

"I would love to," Yazoo rubbed his cheek along Tseng's, indulging in another kiss. As his blush calmed down, he took hold of the dark fairy's hands and led him backwards toward their raven friend. "Vincent will transport us home." He smiled when he noticed some initial twitches of Tseng's wings... It would come more with practice but he was already using them unknowingly! He helped his love climb aboard the large bird's back, nestling him into the feathers. Respectfully, Yazoo wiped off his seed with a corner of the ornate drapes, cleaning off Tseng's leg too in the process. He didn't want to dirty Vincent's beautiful feathers too much. When he looked down to straighten it, he found that the raven had returned his clothing to rights and he hugged the bird in grateful relief that Brother would not see him that way to add to his shame. When he settled himself atop their friend's downy back, the raven immediately took off into the late afternoon sky.

The clanking of armor and the ringing of mail could be heard as the guards swarmed the palace and grounds, coming back first to the wing where Tseng and Yazoo's rooms were housed. Bursting through the door, all they could find there was the last shimmerings of pale blue and forest green and at the window, a lone black feather swaying through the air languidly to rest on the sill.

The fairy prince had not been able to keep his eyes open the last time but to see the large palace shrinking so rapidly behind them and all the lush splendor of the leafy landscape stole his breath away and he reached for Tseng's hand.

"Vincent, how beautiful!" he cooed, knowing that the raven was able to behold such sights all the time whenever he pleased.

Vincent didn´t say anything, but he could feel the human cling to him tightly.

Tseng was flying for the first time and he felt a bit seasick. Though the sight was beautiful indeed, he couldn´t enjoy it, sadly. He would get used to it eventually, he hoped and indeed after a while, it got better.

 

***.***

 

"Sir, we have searched everywhere and there is no sign of them."

Rufus lifted his head from where Denzel had been busy mopping it with a cool cloth, snatching it away to hold it himself. Rising, he went to stand before the window. He knew where his slave would be hiding. "Send a large party to comb the forest," he ordered, facing away from them, not wanting them to see how vulnerable he'd become.

 

***.***

Eventually Vincent descended back into the green forest and landed before a familiar tree, but this time, Tseng could actually see the border.

"Oh," Yazoo realized as he slid off, helping Tseng, who had grown rather pale, "are you all right, Tseng?" He had hoped to make Tseng's life boundless and even more adventurous, not make the man sick. Reaching up, he brushed his hand over a warm cheek.

"I´m fine," Tseng hurriedly assured, and he felt better when he got solid ground back under his feet.

Vincent shook his wings a bit and hobbled back, as certainly he wasn´t welcome here. King Sephiroth must have been informed about their arrival already -so where was he?

A glance at the barrier and then back at Vincent, Yazoo asked, "W-would you like to come in, Vince? You have been so kind to carry me home... I'm sorry... I will find His Majesty." Yazoo knew that Big Brother wouldn't be happy about his inviting people in but... he was already quite unhappy with Yazoo as it was.

"I think I ought to enter," the man replied, flapping his wings that had turned translucent now. His raven form was abandoned and the dark haired man flexed his fingers. Unfazed, he reached for a leaf, breaking a bit of that he could cover his nakedness. "I suggest we hurry; there´re animals out here."

Yazoo let himself be guided inside past a speechless couple of sentries, who immediately scrambled to bow deeply. Oh, King Sephiroth would have their _heads_ for letting the prince out… again.

"Y-... you're fae?" the fairy prince stammered. What a beautiful fairy he was too... tall and stately with long raven hair and crimson eyes that pierced just as they had when Vincent was a raven. They hurried over to the silken skyway that led straight to the palace entrance. It was the easiest way since Tseng could not fly just yet. Supporting him, one in front, one behind, Yazoo and Vincent took each took hold of a web thread. (Yazoo was amazed at the fact that Vincent was already adept at the skyway too.) His free arm slipped tightly around Tseng's waist sideways, holding him close and he placed a kiss to a broad shoulder reassuringly before they shot down the web in a fast glide. They were almost home!

The guards let them in without complaint, looking at Vincent strangely, as a few of the older ones still recognized him. Tseng was amazed at the natural beauty of the palace, the flowers and the fragility. Also the way the fairies treated each other with respect, even the servants impressed and intrigued him. He couldn´t stop staring and looking as to him, this was paradise on Gaia. Eventually they reached the throne room, but instead of the scary king, there was a dark haired man waiting for them.

"Welcome back, Your Highness," the Voice of the Stone smiled in a rare occurrence and bowed deeply.

Yazoo blinked. He didn't know this man but the voice... The tenor was familiar and he couldn't miss the white feathery down of the largest set of wings he had ever seen.

"Angeal?" he asked carefully.

"At your service, Your Highness," Angeal replied humbly, removing his black outer cloak. Stepping behind Vincent, he wrapped it around the man's body like one of the human's classical deity representations. Oftentimes though, depictions of fae elders in the scrolls were also dressed in this very fashion. "Vincent," he stood back in admiration, "It is good to see you yourself again." He also bowed, even lower than he had to Yazoo. "If you will excuse me just a moment, I will summon His Majesty."

Angeal knew just where to find him... As there was no magic to be used, the dark crystal Sephiroth had been using to watch over Yazoo now dim and lifeless, the king could be found in his own rooms, seated and staring numbly out the window. Simply materializing inside, Angeal walked up behind King Sephiroth, his hand rising to stroke over that silver mane, then rethinking it, only settling on the man's shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"They are waiting for you." he murmured, "Come."

 

***.***

 

"Your Majesty, we have searched the forest but before the blackest thickets and no one dares venture in there. If the Jewel had entered the blackness, it is not likely he will ever come out. No one does."

"Get out," Rufus ordered harshly, not only upset at the loss of his two treasures but angry at his defeat. Fists clenched until he heard the grand doors shut, Rufus sighed. Everything he had accomplished, all of his glorious acquisitions seemed so petty now without his precious jewel, the one that didn't want to be possessed the way his master wanted to possess him... Realizing he wasn't alone, King Rufus turned to find the child knelt on the floor, ready with another clean towel.

"Leave me," he barked, turning to watch the child cower as he took his leave.

Denzel removed the cloth but he simply washed it in the bowel, remaining there quietly. It wasn´t like him to disobey his king, but this was his chance to make Rufus see him. With Tseng and the foreign prince being out of the picture...

Rufus stared when the child didn't in fact cower, didn't leave. "Get OUT!" He angrily stormed over to grasp the child by his upper arms and gaze into that young face, wanting to make him hurt, wanting someone to pay for the feelings of guilt, pain and loneliness that overtook him.

Denzel did inwardly flinch but outwardly, he remained calm, staring Rufus in the eye and not looking away. "Your Majesty... Forgive my insolence but I believe you shouldn´t be alone in hard times such as these. You are injured."

Baring his teeth at first, the king was prepared to shake the child but then he stopped, taken aback by the care in the boy's words. He wasn't used to it at all. He was used to being placated and catered to and agreed with, not really cared for... Sighing again, he loosened his grip on small arms without letting go. He couldn't. He needed the contact and quietly, he let the youth continue washing his burning skin, wiping the blood away as he stared out the window to the vast, open sky, silently lamenting what he had been too fool to hold on to.

* * *

Finale to come!! XD Review pretty please? <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale part 1!!

Superkalifragi: Sephiroth, Vincent, Tseng

Chephren: Yazoo, Angeal

* * *

Angeal hoped this would go well. There was only so much the Stone's messenger could foresee but his king was a mystery to him and he knew that King Sephiroth could be very difficult and stubborn. It was one of the things he liked best about him actually, though he didn't say it aloud, but this time, it concerned Yazoo's happiness as well.

Sephiroth sat for a moment, pensively, before he finally got up and wordlessly walked into the throne room. When he saw the three of them his expression didn´t change one bit, not telling any of them what he was thinking. Wordlessly, he sat down on his throne even though he was on suspension right now, but apparently they expected him to. "What is it?" he simply asked.

Yazoo bit his lip and then stepped forward. "Brother, I know that this was not your will." He walked over to his brother's throne, noticing how dim Sephiroth's light had become and it bothered him. _None_ of it had been Sephiroth's will whatsoever and Yazoo had only disobeyed and caused His Majesty heartache and now, he would add insult to injury by asking him to...

"Please," he whispered, "please may we have your blessing?" He wanted to take His Majesty's hand but didn't dare. There was pain on his face too and Angeal glanced over at him strangely.

"Why would you want my blessings?" the king asked, emotions still hidden behind a mask. "You have made it this far. You have the Stone´s blessings. I am not king anymore."

Vincent pressed his lips together, throwing Angeal a quick look. He had feared it would be something like this; the Stone could be relentless in its punishment, but this? Well, there was nothing he could do anyways... Tseng felt a bit relieved, even though he was aware that he had stumbled into a family tragedy he had partly caused. But the king was just too scary...

Yazoo's brows knitted and he looked at Angeal. The man's jaw clenched but he lifted his hands to signal it was all right. Really, it was a test. They would have to see how His Majesty fared and the Stone's Messenger didn't want to take the king off his throne... Really, no one had shown more care for his people than Sephiroth during their reign save one... but still, Angeal couldn' t help but feel for his lost love, to be taken down like that.

The fairy prince hugged his brother around the neck tightly, whispering, "Please don't be like that, Brother. I wish your blessing even more than the Stone's because you are important to me and I love you..." He hoped the Stone would forgive his words but it was the way he felt. His king was everything he knew and felt most close to on the planet.

"I see..." Sephiroth sighed, but didn´t move. He looked past his brother at the human who had tricked his way into their kingdom. He was bowing lowly, had done so since Sephiroth had entered, and didn´t move an inch. What did it matter anyways? If it made Yazoo happy... All was lost already, so what did it hurt. "You shall have it then," he said, gently taking Yazoo´s hand in his and placing a kiss on his forehead. Sephiroth had tried everything in his power and still, he had lost. It was time to acknowledge that, not to force something on Yazoo he obviously didn´t desire.

Angeal breathed an audible sigh of relief and closed his eyes, his hands extending out palm up, feeling the Stone's energy filling him. He could feel the natural pulsing of the planet's energy routed through the sacred arcane vessel flowing through him and it was the warmest, most passionate feeling of pure love. It was his reward for trading the comfort he might have felt in Sephiroth's arms if he had remained simply a servant to his king. He felt unending, unconditional love but still, he missed his silver lover and the Stone seemed to accept this, allowing the Elder to watch over his king.

A radiant light bathed them all and swelled, blotting out the throne room in a sea of warm light. What the magic did, only Angeal knew for the moment but when the light faded, he was smiling. His Majesty had overcome such obstacles in such a short time and the dark elder was ever so proud of his sovereign. _You are wonderful, Your Majesty, and you shall be duly rewarded,_ his voice resounding in Sephiroth's head where no one else could hear. All fae would know when they saw him now only that Tseng was a new addition to the royal family. What he'd been and from whence he came was none of their concern until the planet decreed that the two races were ready to live close to one another as it had been in ancient times… and perhaps, they might all be around to see it.

"Your Majesty," Angeal held out his hand to Vincent, bidding him to step forward, "It is Our wish that you remain here and be a part of your son's lives once more. You have watched and cared for them from afar for too long.

Yazoo stared expressionlessly at his raven friend. "Sons?"

"I am your father," Vincent explained, stepping forward. "A long time ago, I was king as well. Then I fell in love with a human and left my kingdom to Sephiroth. I didn´t think you would remember me, you were still very little then."

"Father..." Yazoo murmured, saying it as if testing it out, looking at his big brother uncertainly but the look on Sephiroth's face confirmed it. Coming to meet Vincent, he bowed low himself to show the proper respect. "With a human..." He had so many questions. Where _was_ that person, why hadn't Vincent chosen to bring his love back here or stay with the humans? Perhaps these were questions that might bring pain on his father. Taking His Dark Majesty's hand, he brought it to his lips, kissing it. "It is good to have you back."

"It is good to be back," Vincent smiled. He didn´t expect a warm welcome from either of them, but he would have to deal with it. He made his decision long ago, after all. When he had gone to the humans, he had thought that he would become one of them, just like Tseng had become a fairy, but apparently that was not so. While his wife, Lucrecia had withered away with age, Vincent stayed young and healthy, causing the humans around him had become suspicious. In the end, they had had to flee, living secluded in the woods and after Lucrecia had died, Vincent´d had no business with the humans at all. Her loss had made him bitter and a sort of hermit, but he had discovered that all his magic had not gone... He was pulled out of his thoughts when Tseng bowed before him as well. Poor thing must get a stiff back.

"You can rise," Vincent said to him. "You are part of us now. No need to be so formal, am I not right?"

"Yes," Yazoo agreed, seeking Tseng's hand. _Part of me too..._ he marveled, completely entranced by the quiet man standing beside him, his emerald eyes sparkling.

Angeal decreed, to King Sephiroth now, "Have no fear, Your Majesty, your throne is safe. You have shown great kindness today and you will find the Stone has restored your powers. The lower chambers have been cleansed of unwanted spells and all has been put to rights." There was a rather mischievous grin on his face that suggested he was enjoying his own private joke perhaps. "Vincent, grand quarters befitting your former station have been prepared for you near your sons. Yazoo, will you and Tseng take him there? It will give you a chance to talk. I wish another word alone with His Majesty before I go." Yazoo walked over to Angeal and bowed to him again, a happy blush in his cheeks and the Stone's Messenger drew his arms around the youth.

"Thank you, Angeal," the prince said graciously, his heart bursting.

"You are very welcome, my child. I will be looking after you but do try to mind your brother a bit more. He worries about you."

Yazoo nodded. He felt that something, that need for adventuring had been satiated, as if during his time away, he had all he needed right here with his king, Tseng and now, their father.

As the prince led Vincent and Tseng back to the royal family quarters, Angeal turned to gaze at his enigmatic king. Sephiroth was brooding, it was plain to see but the fairy elder understood why very well. "Your Majesty, what you have done for Yazoo today has shown us that you have the deepest love for his welfare. You truly do deserve your throne and also, the deepest happiness..." He went and knelt before Sephiroth's throne, looking up into that beautiful face, which of course avoided his gaze. Carefully, he placed a gentle hand on a powerful shin, reveling in the feel of it.

Sephiroth just tiredly waved a hand and got up. "I´m exhausted. I will retreat now, since all is done and said." He didn´t feel more pointless talking and pretending that he was grateful when he wasn´t.

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Angeal was still smiling though it was a sad smile. He watched his love leave the throne room as grand as ever.

When King Sephiroth had made the long float back to his quarters, a soft voice greeted him.

"What took you so long?"

The silver haired man frowned, slowly closing the door behind him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn´t you be with your human?" No matter how Tseng looked now, he would always be a human to Sephiroth and he would tolerate but never accept him. Well, he didn´t have to, the Stone´s judgment was what mattered. Still, it was strange that Yazoo was lying on his bed like that, stretching and exposing his barely clothed body so brazenly.

"My love, what is wrong?" Yazoo said seductively, "don't you want to come and play with me?" Reaching down, he untied his silken robe, opening it invitingly to reveal bare, rosy skin.

Sephiroth licked his lips. Was that another test? Or an image of his bruised mind? He wanted to 'play'. Most certainly, but he didn´t ought to...

A small shimmery sound could be heard and all at once, a red-faced Angeal was whispering into His Majesty's ear. "Ah... ehm... yes, well you see, the Stone foresaw that the prince felt just as strongly for you as he did for the human, Tseng. There was too much regret in Yazoo's heart that he might have really wounded you with his decision and the Stone decided to split his soul in two. His true wish was that part of him could belong to both of you... and today, by giving the prince your blessing, Seph, you proved once and for all that you deserve your true desires as it is what you both wish for. You are hereby free to love each other openly." Yazoo smiled at his brother wantonly from the bed, eyes hooded, and his arm reaching out to His Majesty, legs parting to reveal his private areas. "Uh... ahem, I will leave you now." Angeal cleared his throat and vanished.

Sephiroth was a bit overwhelmed for a few seconds, by the sudden appearance and departure of his former lover, as well as this 'second' Yazoo. But his feet moved on their own and carried the king over to the bed, where he hesitated again. This Yazoo looked exactly like the brother he knew; the same fair skin, big eyes, full lips... Though there was something slightly mischievous about him, Sephiroth then noticed.

"Oh, my beautiful brother... will you not come to my rescue?" Yazoo mock-pouted. "I promise you I am not a figment of your imagination. I am here..." Long fingertips moved over his stiff, rosy shaft, not quite touching it, teasing himself as well as His Majesty. "... and unh! I want to belong to you, my love." He was growing more frenzied by the second but the knowing smirk was still there as he hoped his brother would join him, take him, make Yazoo all his.

Sephiroth finally reached out with his hand, his fingertips hovering only mere inches away from Yazoo´s face until a jerk went through the king and he touched the creature´s face. Hm, felt real... and the sweet, heady scent wafting from Yazoo´s warm naked skin seemed very real too. It didn´t fail to intoxicate the elder and so he finally got onto the bed, kneeling above the slender fairy, eyes still narrowed. This was very, very strange, but it didn´t fail to have an effect on him as his erection was hard and solid underneath his garments.

"Do you? What about that human?" he asked suspiciously, not daring to get involved yet should it turn out this was a sick joke after all.

"Tseng? Oh yes, he has been very kind to me, Brother, but it is _you_ I want to be close to for the rest of my days," he said seriously, his eyes never wavering from His Majesty's face. When he talked about being close to Sephiroth, his fairy glow swelled and started to pulse, his gaze becoming sultry and full of adoration for his big brother. With a whimper, he reached up to run a hand down Sephiroth's arm, stopping himself from going further until he got these next words out. "But... I have conditions!"

"Conditions?" Sephiroth blinked, a bit dumbfounded. He was just now convinced and ready to pounce that sweet little thing underneath him and now there were conditions? The man tilted his head, his long hair slipping over one shoulder and brushing over Yazoo´s flushed skin, stroking lightly over an erect rosy nipple. Hm, Sephiroth wanted to lick that and gnaw at it gently until Yazoo was squirming! "What´re the conditions then?"

Yazoo's brows knitted at his brother's close proximity, the feel of their energies intermingling but he stubbornly set his jaw, signaling that he would fight this until he got what he wanted. "I... want you to be mine openly..." He looked at his brother a bit uncertainly though, unsure of Sephiroth's reaction. "No more secret relationship."

"I don´t think that´s-" The king stopped, frowning. If it was true then the stone itself had sent Yazoo here for him and had given them its blessings. So it should generally approve of their relationship... "All right then," he sighed, diving down to finally capture a soft earlobe and nibbling at it, thinking that talking time was over.

"Ah-and!" Yazoo gasped, "I want us to spend more time together! I find my adventuring days well satisfied for now but I could easily find other things to do if I had to... Please, spend more time with me? Like this? Taking meals together? I will help you around here if you need it. Just don't leave me... for _them._ " His expression darkened as he meant their royal subjects... Never before had Yazoo openly showed his discontent at the way things were... but the fact was, he was jealous of all Faefeather citizens who got to spend their time with Brother, taking him away from the prince and absently, he pulled His Majesty closer possessively.

"You have turned quite demanding, haven´t you?" the king muttered, licking down Yazoo´s throat and finally twisting a little nub between his fingertips. Yazoo gasped and arched up into him, pressing their erections close together. "We shall spend more time together from now on," Sephiroth wholly agreed, grinding his hips against Yazoo´s in a slow, passionate sway.

"G... good, hnnn..." Yazoo moaned, opening his legs as wide as they could go under His Majesty's hips. "Yes..." he agreed, "I want to claim you as mine now as it was always meant to be." He wrapped his arms around King Sephiroth's neck, his nostrils breathing in his big brother's scent, which he found that he missed terribly every time it wore off. He wanted to always feel, smell... taste His Majesty. "W-... will you teach me something new today, Brother?" he asked curiously, biting his lip as he watched his nipple being tweaked, listening to the wet sounds Sephiroth's mouth made on his skin.

"I will," the king promised. His hand slipped behind Yazoo´s back and he lifted it up, holding his little brother´s ass aloft over the mattress, pressed against Sephiroth´s crotch. His mouth had reached the teased nipple and he flicked his tongue over it, while his hand glided over Yazoo´s ass and thigh, brushing over round balls and tracing the thin cleft that divided the youth´s butt into two luscious halves. "However I have conditions too..."

"Y-yes?" Yazoo yelped, a bit too loudly as his brother started to play his body like a fairy harpstring. "What do you... need from me?" His body arched into his brother's touches, his buttocks clenching, his pelvis shifting down to seek out His Majesty's strong body, greedily wanting more.

"Hm... Can I have anything I want?" Sephiroth teased, his strong grip holding Yazoo´s pelvis and hips up. Then, finally, he let his pinky slip in between firm buttocks and traced it from the perineum down to soft testicles.

"Hn..." Yazoo breathed, his pelvis scooping and diving with his brother's touches, "tell me, what do you want, my love?" He would have done anything at this point just to have more of His Majesty all over him. If it was something he wasn't prepared to give, Big Brother knew he wasn't above lying and trickery anyways but hopefully, it would be something wonderful...

"No more snooping around human territory, you hear me? You will stay in the kingdom." To emphasize his demand, Sephiroth let the tip of his pinky wriggle against that tiny hot wrinkle, Yazoo´s entrance, and rub it slowly. Ah, he was so damn hard and throbbing and he wanted to bury himself inside that tight, warm hole...

"Y-yes, my love, I will stay! While I was in Midgar, seeing the hardships the people endure under their human king without magic... telling Tseng of the wonders of our kingdom... hgn... made me love Faefeather all the more... I will stay with you... just... go out with me sometimes. Don't stay cooped up here all the time and take me with you when you go? With Father being back, you don't have to be trapped here anymore..." His arms held his beloved tightly, his hand reaching down to pull up his brother's finger, sucking on it as Big Brother had asked him to do before, wanting to show Sephiroth he wanted the king's pleasure too.

"I´m glad to hear that." Sephiroth withdrew his finger slowly from Yazoo´s hot, sucking mouth and placed it back against the youth's entrance, pushing gently past the resisting muscle. But with his digit slicked up, it was rather easy to push inside and the king groaned when he was suddenly engulfed by tight warmth. He started immediately to feel up Yazoo´s insides, gently fucking him, adding a second finger soon enough. "I think we have a deal then."

"I..." Yazoo's eyes went wide to look up into his beautiful brother's face. A blush bloomed in his cheeks and his glow beamed brightly in frenzied arousal. "A new game?" he mewled, the tip of his tongue darting out to lick his brother's lips desperately. Each time that Big Brother rubbed over his inner channel, Yazoo shuddered and a pleasured smile settled over his flushed features. "Oh Brother..." he hitched, his hips gliding to meet that exploring finger.

"Hm, a new game..." Sephiroth pushed inside till the length of his fingers was swallowed and then pressed against the inside of the tunnel, breathing, "Do you like this game?"

That press caused electric sparks to shoot through Yazoo's body, making his hard cock bounce against Big Brother's belly. "Yesss!" he cried and his arms tightened around His Majesty's neck again... "More... please?"

"More..." Sephiroth let go, withdrawing his fingers and then taking one of Yazoo´s slender hands, pulling it in between their bodies and letting it feel Sephiroth´s hard, pulsing member. "Like this?"

Yazoo looked at his brother's wand wondrously. He hadn't known that was an option! "Y-yes... that is possible?" His hand pulled back toward him, squeezing firmly as it neared the tip before sliding away from himself again to the base at Big Brother's pelvis. Oh, how he loved touching that part of His Majesty...

"Absolutely... I´ll show you." With this promise, Sephiroth hoisted Yazoo up and settled him against the headrest, a cushion at his back. Then he got a small box with an oily substance in it and held it towards Yazoo "Take that and rub it on my flesh. I will prepare you." With his fingers more oily now, he drew tight circles around Yazoo´s hole and then pushed inside again to make it moist and slick. As it´d be Yazoo´s first time, there couldn´t be enough preparation.

Excitedly, Yazoo did as he was told, his body writhing as the cold substance infiltrated his body, slicking his insides by way of His Majesty's magical fingers. "I like this..." His hips squirmed, as if undecided about shirking away from the teasing touches or demandingly seeking out more. Both of his hands traveled down Sephiroth's body, enjoying it as two well-oiled hands began to pull on His Majesty's flesh. "Touching you is the best thing ever."

At that, Sephiroth pushed his cock into Yazoo´s grip, making clear that he enjoyed being touched very much. "Don´t hold back then. Touch me as much as you like… but before that..." He gently took Yazoo´s hands and placed them on his shoulders as he settled between his brother´s spread legs, the tip of his cock against the wet entrance, "... let me touch you..." Then he pushed carefully inside, the head of his cock slipping in easily.

Yazoo cried out, hugging his brother to him before curiously peeking down in between their bodies to see his brother sliding in. "Feels... good!" It was even better than Brother's finger. That was for sure. It was so full and wonderful, so hard to comprehend how to even put the feeling into words. As His Majesty sank in deeper, it grew a bit tight and Yazoo bit his lips, looking up at Big Brother uncertainly but King Sephiroth's gaze and touch soothed him. Soon, he found his brother completely inside him, as if they were made to be one fairy, not two. He greedily reached up to kiss His Majesty's lips.

"It does!" Sephiroth breathed in between wet, quick kisses. He thought he was going mad from the tightness around his dick and when he pushed further inside, it only intensified. He had to close his eyes and pull Yazoo close when he was finally inside to the hilt, his little brother sitting in his lap and not an inch of the king´s cock to be seen anymore.

Brother was inside his body! It was completely unprecedented! Now His Majesty was uniquely and truly... "Mine," Yazoo whispered feverishly as he curled into his brother's embrace, wrapping his legs around behind Sephiroth's waist. Right now, he was so content that if Big Brother's had anymore royal business to attend to, he would just have to take Yazoo with him without complaint.

"Yes, yes, I´m all yours! I´ll start moving now," Sephiroth breathed in warning. He then started to gyrate his pelvis a bit, slipping out some and then driving back in, their bodies slapping against each other.

Yazoo started to buck and thrash in His Majesty's arms, the pleasure of knowing that his king belonged to him and this rhythmic bouncing of their bodies striking him deep inside, all proving too much on his oversensitive nerves. It felt right, natural, like the hum of the Stone's energies passing through them. This moment was so very perfect that Yazoo didn't know what to do with himself except start mirroring his brother's movements, writhing in Sephiroth's lap. His little muscle spasmed when his brother struck that same something that made colors dance before Yazoo's eyes. "This is a dance!" he marveled, moans spilling loudly over his lips now, breathing harsh as he stared up into glowing emerald eyes.

"And what an exquisite dance it is!" Sephiroth groaned, picking up the pace to steadily thrust inside, his cock gliding along the clenching muscles in utter delight. "You´re so tight, Yazoo," he muttered warmly, finding an earlobe again, licking and sucking it.

"Unh! You like that... tight?" His skin was aflame with desire and he could feel his brother's nipples rubbing along his skin as they danced together. His wand also rubbed against Sephiroth's belly, making him feel as if he were going mad.

"I love it..." Sephiroth held Yazoo tightly, ramming inside with less caution, seeing that the boy enjoyed it so greatly. The sole fact that he was inside his brother, deep, was enough to almost drive him over the edge. With Yazoo moving so deliciously on top of him, pressing down on his cock, rubbing his own erection in between them, it was just too much. "I´m coming," the king panted in warning, abandoning all restraints and fucking that tight little asshole hard and fast.

Even though they hadn't really discussed what that was, Yazoo instantly understood what it meant. What better way to express how one's love juices would flow. "M-me... t-unhhh!" With the stiffening of Sephiroth's body, his harsh breathing in Yazoo's ears and the fast motions of the youth's inner trigger bouncing on his brother's wand, Yazoo felt himself squeezed and rubbed mercilessly in between muscular bellies. His seed quickly lubricated their tumble, making their bodies slide across each other wetly. Yazoo began to whimper incoherently as his body was assaulted from every possible direction. "Brother's... coming..."

"Yazoo!" With a harsh shout, Sephiroth came, spurting his seed into his little one, pressing his dick deeper inside than ever before and then collapsing onto the young man. He pulled out, leaving a trail of white cum behind, but he didn´t let go of Yazoo but kept him in a firm embrace while he was succumbing to his powerful orgasm.

Yazoo spasmed, holding on to his beloved tighter than ever before. His light still shined brightly in his rapture. Everything was so warm and perfect as it was and Yazoo could never wish for more if His Majesty would be with him always. Feverishly, he kissed those gasping lips, wanting to take his brother to that same pleasure and also happiness as much as he possibly could.

 

* * *

TBC for one last tale to end...  Review please? <3


End file.
